Tokyo No Purizun
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Les rues de Tokyo sont calmes. Ca, c'est ce que les gens disent, mais la vérité est bien différente. Et c'est dans cette vérité que deux hommes devront se battre l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. M pour violence et yaoi.
1. Emprisonné

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, qui cette fois se passe à notre époque. Et attention, avec notre Sanji national en personnage principal ! **

**Rating : M pour violence et... YAOI ! **

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Oda, comme d'habitude.**

**Ce premier chapitre sera un peu lent, parce que le décor est complexe et long à poser. Mais la vraie histoire commencera pour de bon au deuxième chapitre, alors soyez patients !**

**Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Tokyo No Purizun

Chapitre 1 : Emprisonné

-Vas le chercher.

-Bien !

Kobby sortit prestement de la salle de jugement. C'était son premier jour de service dans la prison pour mineurs la plus connue du japon, et sa première mission venait de lui être donné. Le juge, Mr. Sengoku Gensui, lui avait ordonné de lui amener un adolescent enfermé ici depuis un mois pour qu'il puisse parler avec lui de ses fautes. Kobby frissonna. Un mineurs enfermé, ça ne devait pas être commode. Il traversa une bonne dizaine de couloirs, passa devant quelques vingtaines de portes qui le laissaient entrevoir par les barreaux des adolescents tous plus énervés et effrayants les uns que les autres, puis arriva enfin devant la cellule demandée. Il prit les clefs, les porta à la serrure en tremblant et avala sa salive avant d'ouvrir. Il eut une seconde d'égarement.

En entrant, il s'attendait à voir une brute épaisse couverte de tatouages qui se jetterait sur lui à la première ouverture, mais ce qu'il vit était totalement différent.

Au fond de la pièce, un adolescent qui devait avoir environ 17 ans attendait sur le lit. Il était svelte et sa peau, sûrement à l'origine d'un blanc pur, était couverte de bleus, mais pas de tatouages. Il avait des cheveux blonds sales qui retombaient sur son oeil gauche, des sourcils étranges qui finissaient en vrille aux extrémités, et une légère barbe mal rasée au menton. Il était assis, appuyé contre le mur et il avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse. La seule chose qui choqua vraiment Kobby, c'était que son regard était vide, totalement dépourvu d'émotion, on aurait presque dit un cadavre.

Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas être interpellé par sa présence, et il ne le regardait même pas. Le gardien aux cheveux roses s'éclaircit la voix.

-Le juge veux te voir. Je te prie de te lever de de me suivre.

Le jeune blond releva la tête vers lui, mais son expression ne changea pas. Il se leva et se posta devant le gardien. Kobby, qui put constater la différence de grandeur, perdit confiance en lui.

-Je... je dois te mettre des menottes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te les enlèverait pour la séance.

L'adolescent ne dit rien en tendis ses poignets. Kobby lui passa les menottes en faisant attention à ne pas trop les serrer, sortit et amena le blond jusqu'à la salle de jugement. Avant de le laisser entrer, il lui retira les menottes délicatement et lui pria d'entrer. Alors qu'il passait la porte, l'adolescent se retourna.

-Eh, le nouveau, commença t-il toujours avec son expression blasée collée au visage.

-O...oui ?

-Laisse tomber. Si tu essaies d'être poli avec les détenus ici, tu risques vite de te retrouver encastrer dans un mur.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

L'adolescent se retrouva dans une grande salle devenue trop familière à son goût. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à un bureau où était assis le juge.

-Assieds-toi, lui ordonna t-il.

Le blonds s'exécuta et planta son regard dans celui du juge.

-Alors ? De quoi est-ce que je suis encore accusé ?

-De rien, soupira le juge, je voulais juste te parler des vieux dossiers.

-Et c'est parti...

-Sanji Kuroashi. Il y a quelques mois tu as été accusé d'agression au couteau sur un adulte. Au cours de l'enquête, il a été prouvé que tu détenais une certaine quantité de drogue et que tu avais déjà participé à plusieurs cambriolages.

-Ouais et ? C'est pour me rappeler toutes les conneries pour lesquelles je suis ici que vous m'avez fait venir ?

-Non. Un rapport nous est parvenu hier. Il était dit que la victime de l'agression t'avais accusé à tort en guise de vengeance et qu'elle avait tout avoué sous la pression.

-...

-L'homme a aussi mentionné des mots dont la signification nous échappes. Comme par exemple : « black blood ». Tu peux nous éclairer ?

Le blond hésita.

-C'est en quelque sorte son nom de code... finit-il par dire.

-Il a aussi parlé de vengeance. Tu m'explique ?

-Bah pas grand chose. Vous savez je connais pas mal de personnes qui veulent ma peau sans aucune raison valable.

Le juge soupira.

-Sanji... j'ai beau cherché je n'arrive pas à savoir dans quel univers tu vis... raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du blond.

-Mon univers ? Vous voulez savoir ce que je vis chaque jour ? Désolé, le vieux. Mais je pense pas que ce soit assez important pour vous. Ou plutôt je pense pas que vous avez envie de l'entendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Laissez tomber. On était pas sensé parler du rapport.

-Euh... oui. Alors, en gros, nous t'avons détenu jusqu'ici pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Pourtant, l'agression mise à part, tu as quand même commis des fautes assez graves. Malgré tout, cela fait 5 mois que tu es ici. Ta peine est écoulée, nous pouvons te relâcher.

Sanji ne réagit pas. Il aurait dû être heureux, mais il ne sourit même pas. Il dit simplement :

-Quand est-ce que je peux partir ?

-Demain. J'ai déjà tout arrangé, tu n'auras plus affaire avec la justice, sauf bien sûr si tu

recommence. Nous avons réquisitionné ta drogue, et tu as déjà payé l'amende pour le cambriolage.

-...

-Bien, tu peux disposer.

Sanji se leva, sortit et se fit reconduire à sa cellule sans le moindre mot.

N'importe qui dans cette situation aurait hurlé de joie. Après tout, c'était un sentiment compréhensible et justifié, mais pour le blond, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un sentiment oublié. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de ressentir des émotions. Dans la vie de tous les jours, les sentiments n'étaient pour lui qu'un handicape. Il n'avait que deux faiblesses : Les femmes, et la cuisine. Mais ce n'était que deux petites exceptions.

Une fois à nouveau enfermé dans sa cellule, il se coucha sur le lit et s'endormit, la tête vide.

Le lendemain, le gardien aux cheveux roses vint le chercher, et le conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de la prison. Sanji, un sac abîmé sur les épaules, remit pour la première fois depuis des mois le pied sur une terre libre. Il s'arrêta, soupira, puis partit sans se retourner.

Il marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, c'est à dire Tokyo. Il déambula dans les rues de la cité. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit précis ou aller, mais sa démarche était rapide et sûre. Au bout de vingt minutes de marches, il arriva dans un quartier sale et pollué par la drogue, l'alcool et le sang qui tachaient le sol et même parfois les murs. Il prit un escalier extérieur et monta jusqu'au dernier étage, où une porte rouillée l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, et entra dans un appartement une pièce délabré et sombre. Il n'y avait dedans qu'un lit, une table basse, un évier, des toilettes et une armoire. Ce n'était vraiment pas du luxe, mais ça lui suffisait. Il s'avança, déposa son sac et s'assit sous la seule fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce. Il soupira.

_Ça fait du bien d'être chez soi... _

Chez soi... ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui, mais c'était le seul logement qu'il avait trouvé il y a de ça un an, quand l'argent lui manquait cruellement.

Le blond commença à avoir faim. Mais malgré les réclamations que lui faisait son ventre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller à l'épicerie. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un problème d'argent, c'était juste le risque de rencontrer des « problèmes » en chemin.

Et oui. Même si les rues de Tokyo paraissaient calmes, elles étaient actuellement en pleine guerre. Une guerre violente, qui passait presque inaperçue et qui pourtant prenait énormément d'ampleur sur la vie quotidienne des personnes concernées. Une guerre des gangs.

Et pas n'importe quels gangs, elle opposait les deux plus puissants de la ville. Le premier, le Black Blood et le deuxième, le Red Punch. Et c'était dans ce dernier que Sanji s'était retrouvé il y a deux ans de cela.

À présent, sa vie consistait à se faire agresser, se battre, parfois tuer et au plus souvent, voir des nakama se faire tuer. Les membres de son gang se réunissaient de temps en temps pour établir des stratégies, mais la plupart du temps, Sanji n'y participait pas. Pour lui, il lui suffisait d'essayer de survivre, et il pensait que chaque attaque lancée à l'ennemi ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Pourtant, il n'hésitait pas à se lancer dans un combat à mort si celui-ci éclatait sous ses yeux.

Quand il avait intégré le gang, il avait besoin d'aide, et il pensait que ses nakama allaient l'épauler. Mais maintenant que la guerre avait commencé, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre des distances. Les 5 mois passés en prisons lui avaient permis de faire une pause, mais maintenant c'était fini, et les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Le blond réfléchit un moment à sa situation, puis décida d'aller se coucher. Il s'installa dans son lit encore habillé, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, il fut brusquement réveillé par une série de coups de feu. Sa tête lui tournait, et il mit un moment à reconnaître l'endroit où il était.

_'tain... je suis peine revenu et ils s'excitent déjà ?! _

L'adolescent se leva, mit un blouson et sortit. À peine eut-il descendu les escaliers, qu'il dut se baisser à l'entente d'un nouveau coup de feu. Dans la rue d'en face, un homme courait après un autre, un pistolet à la main. Celui qui se faisait courser arriva dans la ruelle, et passa devant le blond. Celui-ci l'arrêta brusquement, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une sorte de sous-sol. Une fois sûr que l'homme à l'extérieur n'était plus dans les parages, Sanji se retourna sur celui qu'il venait de sauver.

-Usopp, je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le dénommé Usopp resta figé quelques secondes.

-S... Sanji ?

-Hum ?

-Oh Bordel ! C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Ça fait des mois qu'on t'a pas vu !

-Ouais ben comme tu peux le voir, je suis revenu. 

_-..._et ?

-Quoi « et » ?

-Ben... t'étais où ?

-...

-... tu sais, même si tu ne veux pas, tu finira bien par devoir le dire lors du prochain rassemblement.

-Ouais je sais. Il est quand ?

-Normalement dans une semaine, mais je suis obligé d'avertir les autres de ton retour alors...

-Ok. Si jamais ils en organisent une à l'improviste, tu sais où me trouver. T'aurais pas une clope ?

Usopp sortit une cigarette de sa veste et la tendit à Sanji. Le blond l'alluma, tira une bouffée de fumée et sortit du sous-sol.

-Tu vas bosser ? Demanda Usopp ?

-...Ouais.

Puis l'adolescent s'éloigna, laissant le brun seul derrière lui. Il marcha jusqu'à une petite place, au bord de la-quelle se trouvait un restaurant. Sanji entra par une porte arrière et se dirigea vers les cuisines où travaillait une dizaine de cuisiniers. A fut-il rentré, que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, et toutes les voix s'éteignirent. L'adolescent observa la scène figé, puis un homme d'âge moyen s'avança et se planta devant lui.

-Ca fait un moment, Sanji.

-Ouais. Salut.

Le blond voulut s'installer à une cuisinière, mais l'homme l'arrêta.

-Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas où tu étais. J'ai eu des retours plutôt intéressants ton sujet.

-Désolé Zeff, mais j'ai du retard à rattraper.

L'homme frappa violemment sur la cuisinière, ce qui fit sursauter le cuisinier.

-Attends un peu, petit avorton. Si tu crois que je vais laisser travailler normalement un homme qui a fait des mois de prison, tu te trompes.

Sanji arqua un sourcil.

-Tu comptes me foutre dehors ?

L'homme soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et reprit calmement.

-Ecoute, Sanji... Tu n'as que 17 ans... ne voudrais-tu pas retourner au lycée ? Quand tu m'as demandé le poste, j'ai accepté. Mais un adolescent ne devrait pas déjà travailler à pleine temps !

-Oublie le lycée. Les études, ça coûte. Et ça fait un moment que mes vieux ont oublié qu'ils avaient un fils, alors je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour ces conneries.

-N'as-tu pas... une connaissance qui te prendrait en stage ou en apprentissage ? Je suis sûr que si tu cherches...

-Pour quoi faire ? La seule chose que je sache vraiment faire dans ce monde, c'est cuisiner.

Les cuisiniers qui les entouraient lancèrent un regard suppliant à Zeff. C'était vrai. La cuisine de Sanji était de loin la meilleur, et le restaurant avait presque fait faillite durant son absence. Un marmiton s'avança.

-Patron... Tu parles d'apprentissage alors... ne pourrions-nous pas le prendre comme apprenti ?

Zeff se mordit la lèvre. Sanji prit un aire ironique, et dit en souriant :

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir vraiment comprit. Ce que veut le vieux, c'est que je me casse. C'est vrai, après tout quoi de plus dégradant que d'avoir un scélérat parmi ses employés ?

-Sanji...

-C'est bon. Dis-le, j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à chercher des autres solutions.

Le patron hésita, puis inspira un grand bol d'air et planta son regard dans les yeux du blond.

-Sanji, tu es viré.

-Et ben voilà ! Comme ça tout le monde est au clair ! Répondit Sanji avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Les cuisiniers le regardèrent avec un air désolé, mais ne dirent rien. Ils observèrent l'ex-cuisinier prendre son sac, leur tourner le dos et sortir du restaurant en faisant un bref signe de la main.

Sanji alla s'acheter des cigarettes dans un kiosque proche de la place et alla fumer dans une ruelle vide*. Il s'appuya contre un mur, tira une bouffée et ferma les yeux.

_Bon... J'ai plus qu'à demander aux autres si ils ont un boulot pour moi... _

Le blond était perplexe à l'idée de ne pas travailler. Certe il aurait plus de temps libre, mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il serait tout le temps exposé aux actions de l'autre gang. Soudain, des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux, et aperçu Usopp qui venait d'entrer dans la ruelle.

-Usopp ?

-Re ! Il se passe quoi ici ?! J'ai été te chercher au restaurant mais quand je suis arrivé, tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement.

-Ah ça... Laisse tomber, mais à l'avenir dis-toi juste que tu ne me trouveras plus là-bas.

-Ah...

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais?

-J'ai dit aux autres que tu étais revenu, et ils demandent un rassemblement.

-Déjà...

-Tu sais, ce serait plus facile pour moi si tu t'achetais un portable ! J'aurais pas besoin de te chercher partout pour t'informer des réunions.

-...Trop cher.

-Mouais... Enfin bref ! Tu viens ?

-Je suppose que j'ai pas trop le choix.

Sanji suivit Usopp jusqu'au lieu de réunion, tout en étant l'affût du moindre bruit autour de lui. Le rassemblement fut long, et le blond n'écouta que la moitié de ce que ses nakama lui dirent. Il écouta distraitement le plan de la prochaine attaque contre Black Blood, qui devait avoir lieu très prochainement. Au bout d'une heure, les membres du Red Punch se séparèrent. Alors que le blond commençait à prendre le chemin de son logement, une main derrière lui tapota sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et ses yeux commencèrent à briller.

-Nami-swan ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Contente de te revoir, Sanji-kun !

Au plus grand bonheur de Sanji, la personne derrière lui n'était autre que Nami, une jolie rousse de caractère et toujours souriante. Le blond était aux anges. De tout son gang, Nami était celle qui lui avait le plus manqué. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était une femme, et que Sanji était amoureux de toutes les femmes du monde. Mais Nami était de loin celle qui ressortait du lot. C'était la seule fille voyou qui malgré ses actes, conservait toute sa finesse et sa féminité.

La manière dont les hommes de son entourage traitaient le femmes ne plaisait guère à Sanji. Ils avaient tendance à les mépriser, ou encore à s'en faire dix à la fois comme si elles étaient des moutons qui ne servaient que pour leur viande. Pour le blond, les femmes étaient des joyaux de la nature que les hommes devaient respecter et chérir. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il ne participait que rarement aux soirées, car ils savaient que les femmes là-bas n'étaient pour les hommes que des vides-couilles** ambulants.

Voulant faire preuve de galanterie, Sanji proposa de raccompagner la rousse jusqu'à chez elle, proposition qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. La jeune fille vivait chez ses parents, et Sanji, ne voulant pas lui causer de problèmes, s'en alla directement après l'avoir laissé devant son appartement. Alors qu'il approchait de son logement, il crut entendre une série de coups de feu au fond de la rue. Le blond pressa le pas. La nuit était tombée, et il commençait avoir froid. Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans l'allée, mais Sanji choisit de les ignorer et de tracer son chemin sans se retourner, le plus discrètement possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin en vue des escaliers qui menaient à son appartement. Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, son attention fut attirée par un souffle haletant et hachuré qui provenait du mur d'en face. Sanji s'approcha, et aperçu, dans la pénombre, un homme assis et appuyé contre le mur. Le blond arqua un sourcil et scruta le corps plus scrupuleusement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'une grande quantité de sang tachait son t-shirt. Mais une autre chose retint son attention.

_Il a les cheveux... verts ?_

**À suivre...**

*Au japon, fumer dans les rues est interdit. Des endroits spéciaux sont prévus pour les fumeurs.

**Désolé du terme, mais c'est comme ça que Sanji l'interprète.

**Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre jusqu'au bout, et rendez-vous au prochain pour plus d'action. En attendant, review ? **


	2. Blessé

**Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'attendiez, mais voici le deuxième chapitre de Tokyo No Purizun. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda, Tokyo appartient au japon, et le reste est à moi ! **

**J'ai complètement oublié de le faire au chapitre précédent, mais je m'excuse déjà pour les noms plutôt limite des gangs. Je manquais vraiment d'inspiration sur ce point là -' Quoi d'autre à par ça ? Ah, c'est vrai !**

**Bonne lecture ;) **

Chapitre 2 : Blessé

-'tain...

Sanji faisait les cents pas dans son appartement en mordillant nerveusement sa cigarette. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait recueilli un homme à moitié mort chez lui, et il était toujours inconscient. Mais ce qui stressait l'adolescent était tout autre chose. Normalement, cela ferait un moment que Sanji aurait appelé son ami Chopper, dont les parents étaient médecins, ou qu'il aurait prévenu l'hôpital. Mais là, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il y a de ça deux jours, quand le blond souleva le t-shirt de son pensionnaire pour nettoyer sa blessure, il découvrit quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais voir. L'homme avait, au milieu de la poitrine, un tatouage qui signifiait beaucoup de choses : L'appartenance au gang Black Blood.

En voyant ça, Sanji eut presque envie de le mettre dehors. Mais bizarrement, le blond n'eut pas le courage d'abandonner cet homme mourant. Il décida donc de le garder, se disant qu'il ferait attention au moindre de ses gestes.

Seulement voilà, deux jours étaient passés, et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Sanji ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en médecine. Mais appeler Chopper était hors de question, et prendre contact avec l'hôpital était trop risqué. Si ses nakama apprenaient qu'il avait hébergé un ennemi, il se ferait tuer à coup sûr. Malgré tout ça, son « patient » ne se réveillait pas, et il avait une balle incrustée dans la peau. Il lui fallait donc une solution au plus vite.

Sanji soupira. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, où dormait déjà son pensionnaire. Le blond profita du fait d'être seul pour détailler le corps du jeune homme.

Il ne devait sûrement pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Il était plutôt grand, musclé et assez bronzé. Son corps était parsemé de cicatrices. Beaucoup étaient sûrement dues à des balles, mais une grande sur son torse et deux autres sur les chevilles semblaient avoir été causées par un objet tranchant, bien plus grand qu'un couteau. Sanji jeta sa cigarette déjà éteinte sur le sol.

_C'est sûrement le genre de mec qui cherche tout le temps à se battre... _

Son corps dans sa généralité était plutôt impressionnant, mais ce qui intriguait le plus Sanji, c'était ses curieux cheveux verts. Le blond avait déjà vu des teintures insolites, mais le vert, c'était la première fois. Surtout que, même si cela paraissait impossible, la couleur semblait étrangement naturelle. Sanji ferma les yeux et se frotta le front.

_J'ai vraiment recueilli un phénomène... _

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il regarda à nouveau le corps, estimant un peu près le poids qu'il devait peser, puis se leva, lui passa un t-shirt, et essaya tant bien que mal de le soulever. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à le charger sur son dos, il mit sa capuche et sortit discrètement.

Une heure plus tard, à un hôpital de Tokyo, une infirmière sortit du bâtiment, une pomme à la main.

-Je prends ma pause !

-D'accord Kaya, mais ne fais pas trop long, on manque de personnel aujourd'hui.

-Vous inquiétez pas, patron.

L'infirmière commença à manger sa pomme, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas traînant vers le portail. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant les grilles, quelque chose à terre attira son attention. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

À ses pieds, se trouvait un étrange jeune homme aux cheveux verts, couvert de sang et inconscient. Elle se figea quelques instants, puis reprit ses esprit et partit en courant vers le bâtiment en appelant son patron.

Trois jours avaient passé. Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, une jeune infirmière courait dans tout les sens en appelant un docteur. Le Dr. Ivancock l'intercepta.

-Que se passe-t-il Mlle. Kaya ?

L'infirmière s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

-Le patient de la 314... il s'est réveillé.

Dans la chambre 314, une foule d'infirmière s'étaient rassemblé. Dans le lit, le patient aux cheveux vert regardait autour de lui, perplexe.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda une infirmière.

-Euh... je sais pas...

Le jeune homme semblait perdu. Kaya, en voyant son hésitation, décida de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé ces trois derniers jours.

-Nous ne savons toujours pas qui vous a amené ici... Dit-elle à la fin de son récit.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcil. Les infirmières le regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis l'une d'entre elle commença d'un voix douce :

-Euh... Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-...

-Ou alors votre nom... ?

-...

-Ou juste... votre âge ?

-...

l'infirmière regarda les autres d'un regard inquiet. Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Au bout de cinq minutes, le vert se leva difficilement, arracha sa perfusion, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la sortie en se tenant la poitrine. Kaya l'arrêta.

-Attendez ! Où allez-vous ?!

-Merci pour les soins, répondit-il d'un ton sec, je vais mieux maintenant.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas...

La tentative de l'infirmière de le retenir tomba à l'eau. Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que l'homme avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Un sentiment de malaise s'installa parmi les infirmières.

-La blessure n'avait même pas encore bien cicatriser...

Sanji sortit tranquillement de son logement. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il marchait sans se soucier des autres dans les rues de la ville. La journée avait été bonne pour lui. Le matin, Usopp lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient besoins d'un barman dans un club près de chez lui, à midi, il avait eu le privilège de manger avec sa chère Nami-san, et finalement il ne s'était pas fait agressé de la journée. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille, qu'il se rendait à son nouveaux travaille au club, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les buildings.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au croisement d'une rue principale principale. Sanji s'arrêta. Les pas étaient lents, mal assurés, et leurs sonorité était inquiétante mais étrangement familière à l'adolescent. Le blond fixait le croisement, prêt à agir en cas de problèmes. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Sanji cligna des yeux, et soudain, il le vit.

C'était un homme. Il avait les cheveux verts, et il se tenait la poitrine comme s'il avait été blessé. Le blond se figea.

_C'est mauvais... ça fait trois jours que je l'ai laissé à l'hôpital... s'il a reçu des ordres entre temps ça pourrait me coûter très cher..._

Sanji avala sa salive. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, au risque de se faire repérer. Et même si l'homme n'avait pas reçu d'ordres, il pourrait penser que le blond, lui, en ait reçu et il pourrait l'attaquer. Soudain, le vert s'arrêta, ce qui fit sursauter le Red Punch. Il se tourna dans sa direction, et commença à fixer le blond, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout à coup, ne réfléchissant plus, Sanji partit en courant.

Il fit un détour et arriva au club tout essoufflé. Une personne qu'il connaissait bien l'attendait devant la porte.

-Salut Usopp.

-T'es en retard... c'est pas top pour un premier jour.

-Et alors ? T'es pas le parton ici que je sache...

-Non, mais lui il l'est.

Usopp fit entrer Sanji, et l'amena au comptoir où un homme les attendait.

-Voici Lucci. C'est un mec plutôt sévère mais sympa.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Je n'appartiens à aucun gang, lui lança le patron. Ravi de voir que ton retard ne te dérange pas trop.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une petite complication en chemin, répondit simplement Sanji.

-Bon. Tu sais servir ?

-J'étais cuistot dans un restaurant avant. Ça répond à ta question ?

-Ouais. J'espère que tu te sens alaise avec les gens, le club est assez connu.

-Ca devrait aller...

-Bon, je te laisse visiter un peu. Usopp, tu es un habitué, tu peux lui montrer l'essentiel ?

-Ok. Sanji, suis-moi.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent du comptoir et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du club. Usopp montra à Sanji tout ce qui était nécessaire, et quand la visite fut finie, ils s'assirent au comptoir. Le blond scruta autour de lui.

-Où est passé Lucci ?

-Il est en train d'appeler un DJ, l'habituel a pris une semaine de vacances. Bon, Sanji... il y a plein de trucs que Lucci ne t'as pas dit, et qu'il faut que je t'explique.

-Je t'écoute.

-Alors. Tout d'abord, je sais que tu as tendance à l'oublier, mais tout le monde ne fais pas partie d'un gang.

-Ouais et ?

-Ben... comme tu peux le voir, Lucci n'en fait pas partie. Et comme c'est le patron du club, il n'a aucune raison d'y refuser l'accès à des gens en particulier...

-Donc il faut juste que je fasse attention, car des membres du Black Blood pourraient venir ici n'importe quand.

-C'est ça. Ensuite, l'alcool, ça ne réussit pas à tout le monde. Et les bastons éclatent vite. Mais si jamais il y a des problèmes, des personnes ont été engagées pour les résoudre, alors tu n'auras normalement pas à intervenir.

-Ok.

-Maintenant, même si tu n'es pas directement concerné, je veux te prévenir d'un truc : pendant les soirées, les hommes et les femmes ont tendance à se retrouver dans les toilettes pour...

-J'ai compris...

-Ah, et aussi, des personnes sans abri restent de temps en temps dormir ici. Alors si de gens entre dans l'espèce d'arrière boutique que je t'ai montré tout-à-l'heure, tu n'as pas besoin de te poser de question. Mais bon, ces temps-ci, il y a une personne qui reste souvent, mais les autres se sont un peu calmés.

-D'acc.

-Bon, pour le reste, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul. Le club ouvre tous les jours à 19 h. Donc dans pas moins de 10 minutes, ton travail commencera pour de bon. Je ne viens pas toujours, mais je resterais en tout cas ce soir pour voir comment ça va.

-Tu sais, Usopp, des fois j'ai l'impression que tu te comportes comme un grand frère avec moi.

Le brun sourit.

-C'est peut-être le cas !

L'homme aux cheveux verts arriva dans un quartier sombre. Il s'appuya contre le mur, reprit son souffle, et entra dans un sous-sol d'où provenaient des voix. Quand il arriva, une foule se retourna sur lui.

-Eh les gars ! C'est Zoro !

Le dénommé Zoro ne tarda pas à se faire entourer des membres de son gang. Rapidement, les questions fusèrent.

-T'étais où ?

-A l'hôpital.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je me suis fait avoir par des Red Punch, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je sais pas.

-Il y avais quelqu'un avec toi ?

-Non.

-T'as dis quoi que ce soit sur nous ?

-Non.

Zoro répondait brièvement aux questions. Sa poitrine lui faisait horriblement mal, et le souffle lui manquait.

-Zoro, tu es toujours blessé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Luffy ? C'est pas ton genre de te soucier des autres.

-Les autres non, mais j'ai quand même le droit d'être inquiet pour Aniki* !

-Combien de fois je dois te dire que je ne suis pas ton Ani...

Le vert ne put finir sa phrase et s'écroula au sol. Le jeune Luffy l'appela plusieurs fois, mais en vain. Inquiets, les autres commencèrent à l'examiner. En voyant sa cicatrice en sang, une noiraude se leva.

-Il faut stopper le sang. Il restera dormir ici cette nuit, il a besoin de repos.

-Ca vas aller tu crois, Robin ? Demanda Luffy, anxieux.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sanji ne rentra chez lui que quand les 5h du matin sonnèrent. Il était épuisé, mais plutôt content de n'avoir pas eut de problème le premier soir. Il avait même eu le privilège d'avoir une visite de la par

des filles de son gang ! C'est le deuxième soir que tout commença à se gâter.

La soirée était pénible, et Sanji était sans cesse regardé de travers par des membres du Black Blood. Malgré tout, l'arrivée de sa Nami adorée le calma un peu.

-Nami-swan ! Puis-je te servir quelque chose ?

-Un simple jus d'orange pour ce soir s'il te plaît. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Sanji la servit joyeusement, et la regarda s'en aller sur la piste de danse. 4 h était passé, et les personnes commençaient à partir l'une après l'autre. Le blond, lui, observait la salle en nettoyant des verres.

_C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré avoir vu Nami-swan parler avec quelques-uns de nos nakama, mais je ne la retrouve plus... elle est peut-être partie sans me dire au revoir... _

L'arrivée de Lucci le sortit de ses pensées.

-Sanji ! Les gens commencent à s'en aller. Tu peux aller voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui dort ici cette nuit ?

Sanji posa son verre et s'exécuta sans répondre. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la pièce arrière qui servait de chambre à certains clients, des cris stridents parvinrent à ses oreilles.

_Cette voix... _

Le blond se précipita à la porte et colla son oreille. Des cris qu'il reconnu tout de suite se faisaient entendre de l'intérieur.

L'adolescent serra les poings. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, il donna un grand coups de pied dans la porte, qui vola en éclat. Il entra immédiatement dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Devant lui, Nami était étendue sur le lit la jupe baissée, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux en larmes alors que quatre hommes étaient sur elle. Ceux-ci se retournèrent sur le blond, qui n'arrivait plus à bouger.

_N... Na..._

Le regard du barman devint meurtrier. En un quart de seconde, il se jeta sur les quatre hommes, le pied presque en feu tellement le coup qu'il allait porter était puissant. Les quatre hommes étaient conscients de la puissance de Sanji, et n'eurent pas besoin de réfléchir pour esquiver l'attaque de justesse et s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Sanji les laissa partir. Ces hommes ne lui étaient pas inconnus, il faisaient partie de son gang. Il soupira et se retourna vers Nami, qui remettait ses vêtement en état.

-Nami-san ! Tu...

-Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-?!

Sanji regarda Nami sans comprendre.

-Ben... je...

-Je t'avais rien demandé.

-Mais... tu étais en train de te faire...

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Mais tu n'as pas... ?

-Fous-moi la paix. J'ai l'habitude de toute façon... c'est pas une fois de plus ou de moins qui va me tuer...

-Quoi ?!

-La prison t'a fait un lavage de cerveau mon pauvre ! Tu sembles avoir oublié que le respect n'existe plus en ce bas monde...

-Mais... moi je t'ai toujours respectée... je croyais que...

-La ferme ! T'es vraiment aveugle ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'une fille comme moi sympathiserait avec un mec comme toi ?! Ça fait longtemps que je fais semblant pour pas te vexer, et je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te foutre des gifles !

-Pourquoi... ?

-Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je déteste les ignorants comme toi ! Ceux qui croient encore à une belle vie dans de telles conditions m'insupporte !

-...

Nami lança un dernier regard méprisant au blond, puis partit en courant.

Sanji la regarda s'en aller sans un mot. A ce moment là, il s'en voulut de ne pas ressentir d'émotion. Car une personne normale aurait probablement éprouvé de la tristesse. Dans le cas de Sanji, ce ne serait pas pour lui-même, mais pour Nami, car il savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière son attitude indifférente.

Nami n'en pouvait plus. Le quotidien au coeur d'un gang la détruisait chaque jour un peu plus, et pour elle, une personne qui ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon que les autres ne pouvait qu'être bête et ignorant. Sanji soupira et s'alluma une cigarette.

_Tu te trompes, Nami..._

Il posa une main sur son bras droit, caché par les manches de son pull.

_Je suis loin d'être ignorant..._

**à suivre...**

*Ici, Aniki est employé dans le sens de Frère.

**Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. Le troisième ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. En attendant, review ? **


	3. Trouvé

**Minna-san, bonjour ! Ce chapitre a mis plus longtemps à venir, et j'en suis désolée. Ne m'en voulez pas, car suivant votre comportement, le sort de nos deux rivaux (tourtereaux ?) peut changer ! Bon, menace inutile, brefons ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 3 : Trouvé

Zoro sortit rapidement du sous-sol. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était resté enfermé. Les autres avaient dit que sa blessure était suffisamment guérie pour qu'il puisse sortir, et il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner un peu du gang. Il voulait la trouver. Il voulait trouver la personne qui l'avait aidé. Pas pour la remercier, mais pour se venger. Car à cause d'elle, beaucoup de ses nakama avaient commencé à le soupçonner de trahison, notamment Doflamingo, un membre plutôt haut placé dans le gang. Zoro se mordit la lèvre.

_Putain de guerre..._

Sanji fumait, perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur les escaliers qui menaient à son studio. Il repensait à Nami. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis l'incident, et elle commençait déjà à lui manquer. Bien sûre, elle n'était pas la seule belle femme dans le gang, il y avait Alvida qui était au moins aussi charmante...

La pensée de ce nom fit frissonner le blond. Il regarda son bras droit et l'appuya contre sa poitrine.

Au bout de quelques minutes sans bouger, il regarda l'heure sur une montre qu'Usopp lui avait donnée, puis se leva en soupirant.

-C'est déjà l'heure d'aller au boulot...

Depuis les événements avec la rousse, Sanji détestait le club. Il avait déjà songé à démissionner, mais l'argent lui manquait trop. Il s'y rendait alors le plus tard possible, en priant à chaque fois pour que tout se passe comme d'habitude.

Il arriva au club alors que les clients se pointaient déjà à l'entrée. En passant à côté de la foule qui attendait l'ouverture, Sanji sentit une présence étrangement familière. Pourtant, Usopp avait dit qu'il ne venait pas ce soir, et il ne voyait aucun membre de son gang à l'horizon. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans le bâtiment.

La soirée avait commencé depuis seulement un quart d'heure, et Sanji en avait déjà marre. Il servait les clients, le regard vide, quand ses oreilles réagirent au son de la musique.

-Le DJ est vraiment nul ce soir... pensa-il à voix haute.

-Ouais je sais... mais notre DJ habituel est toujours en vacance et celui-là est le seul que j'ai trouvé.

Sanji se retourna sur Lucci, qui venait d'arriver un verre à la main. Il sourit puis reprit.

-Mais il devrait revenir dans deux jours. Tu verras, c'est vraiment un boss du son !

Le blond ne répondit pas. Alors qu'il regardait Lucci partir, une voix derrière lui le rappela au travail.

-Un verre de saké.

Le barman soupira et se retourna pour servir ce client qui lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

-Un normal ou un j...

Il se figea. Devant lui, un homme aux cheveux verts le regardait, accoudé au comptoir.

_Merde ! Pourquoi lui ?!_

_-_Y a un problème ?

Sanji déglutit en entendant la voix méfiante et interrogatrice du client. Il secoua la tête, afficha un grand sourire et remplit un verre de saké, en essayant d'ignorer le regard qui pesait sur lui. Dès qu'il eut son verre, le jeune homme partit et disparut dans la foule. Il s'installa sur une chaise un peu plus loin, à côté de la piste de danse. Il ferma les yeux.

_C'est bizarre... ce mec avec les sourcils en vrille m'a l'air familier... pourtant c'est la première fois que je le vois... _

Il soupira, et porta son verre à la bouche.

_Plus important, je dois trouver la personne qui m'a aidé... _

Zoro se gratta la tête, puis finit son verre et passa le reste de la soirée à observer les gens s'amuser.

3h du matin était déjà passé. Sanji était fatigué, et il avait de la peine à tenir debout. En voyant que les trois quarts de la salle était encore rempli, il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Puis, une idée lui vint.

_Je n'ai qu'à dormir ici cette nuit... de toute façon personne n'est venu depuis que je suis là. _

Deux heures plus tard, quand la salle commençait enfin à se vider, le blond alla prévenir Lucci de sa décision.

-Fais ce que tu veux, lui répondit le boss, mais je te préviens, il me semble avoir aperçu un mec qui n'était pas venu depuis quelques jours mais qui avait l'habitude de dormir ici chaque soir.

-Ok.

Sanji fit un signe de la main au noiraud, et se dirigea vers la pièce arrière. Alors qu'il allait entrer, la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux ... (roulement de tambours) verts. Sanji s'arrêta net, et les deux se regardèrent fixement. Au bout de quelques secondes de malaise, le blond baissa les yeux et tenta de bredouiller quelque chose.

-Euh...

-Désolé mec, je sais pas si tu dormais ici pendant mon absence, mais maintenant que je suis revenu il faut laisser la place au client.

Sanji voulut lancer une réplique cinglante face à cette tête de marimo mal polie, mais un sentiment de malaise l'en empêcha. Il répondit simplement :

-Ah... D... désolé pour le dérangement.

Puis il s'éloigna rapidement, sous le regard interrogateur du vert.

Les jours passèrent. Sanji put enfin faire la connaissance du DJ habituel, et fut surpris d'avoir affaire à un homme d'âge moyen extrêmement grand et aussi fin qu'un squelette. Il fut tout de même forcé de constater que cet homme, que Lucci appelait Brook, était un DJ très talentueux.

Pour le plus grand malheur du blond, l'homme qu'il surnommait maintenant « Marimo » dormait tous les soirs au club. Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole, mais sa simple présence dérangeait le barman.

Un soir, alors que Sanji s'apprêtait retourner travailler, il sentit dans les rues une présence désagréable. Il décida de l'ignorer, et de se rendre au club le plus vite possible.

Soudain, un coup de feu partit.

Sanji se stoppa net. Sur le mur à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres de son nez, une balle avait fait une marque fumante dans la pierre de l'immeuble. Il écarquilla les yeux, tourna la tête lentement, et laissa tomber sa cigarette. Il était encerclé.

Autour de lui, cinq personnes. Cinq pistolets braqués sur lui. Le blond recula d'un pas. Il chercha dans sa ceinture, rien.

_Merde ! Putain de flics ! Avant j'avais toujours un flingue sur moi ! _

Parmi les hommes qui l'encerclaient, un avait le tatouage des Black Blood sur le bras gauche.

_J'en était sûr..._

Sanji se prépara au moindre mouvement. Alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la rue, un des hommes tourna la tête vers un de ses nakama.

-Où est Zoro ?

-Je sais pas. Je croyais qu'il devait nous aider.

-Pas grave... on se démerdera sans lui.

Le blond déglutit et ferma les yeux.

_Bon... puisque j'ai pas de flingue, il va falloir changer de méthode. _

Il ouvrit les yeux. En un quart de seconde, il fut sur le premier homme devant lui, et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le menton. L'homme tomba en arrière, et le blond en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. Les autres mirent quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'adolescent.

Zoro marchait rapidement dans les rues. Ses nakama lui avaient donné rendez-vous pour une mission d'embuscade, mais il s'était perdu, et maintenant il était en retard. Alors qu'il arrivait à un croisement, il aperçu un homme qui courait dans sa direction. Zoro ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à le reconnaître. Il remarqua que le blond était poursuivit par les siens, et se mordit la lèvre.

_C'était lui la cible d'aujourd'hui ?_

Sanji tentait de semer ses poursuivants, mais en vain. Il commençait à fatiguer, et les autres le talonnaient toujours. Il tourna brusquement à un croisement, et continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelqu'un le fixait depuis le bout la rue. Il plissa les yeux, et soudain, il le reconnut.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai... pas lui... _

Sanji ralentit. Quelque chose à la ceinture de l'homme retint son attention.

_Un katana ? _

Cette fois, le blond s'arrêta complètement. Les autres l'avaient rattrapé, et il ne pouvait plus aller tout droit. Un des hommes derrière lui s'exclama :

-Zoro ! T'étais passé où ?!

-...

-Tu t'es encore paumé c'est ça ?!

-Mais non ! J'avais juste un truc à faire...

-Ouais genre...

Sanji ne comprenait pas grand chose à leur conversation, mais il fut sidéré qu'ils puissent discuter comme ça alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tuer une personne. Tout d'un coup, le silence retomba. Les quatre hommes pointèrent à nouveaux leurs pistolets sur le blond, qui n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

_Merde !_

Un des hommes devant lui afficha un petit sourire. Sanji cru entendre un bruit de métal derrière lui, mais il était trop préoccupé par ce doigt qui faisait de plus en plus pression sur la gâchette.

Tout se passa très vite. Sanji entendit le coup de feu, ferma les yeux comme si ça pouvait changer quelques chose, et ne bougea pas. Il attendit. Il attendit la mort, mais étrangement, il ne ressentit rien. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et resta bouche bée.

Devant lui, l'homme aux cheveux verts lui faisait dos, le katana dégainé.

_Il a arrêté... la balle ?_

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Zoro ?! Pourquoi tu t'es interposé ?!

L'homme rengaina son sabre.

-Ce mec... laissez-le moi.

-Mais...

-C'est bon. Vous pouvez partir, je m'en occupe.

Les quatre hommes hésitèrent, puis partirent sans rien ajouter de plus, sous le regard ahuri du blond.

-P... pourquoi ?

Le vert soupira et se retourna.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, mais ta présence m'est familière. T'es fatigué alors dépêche-toi de te casser. Je veux pas que tu meurs avant que j'aie pu éclaircir ce mystère...

-... Je veux pas de ta pitié.

-C'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la curiosité.

-Tch... stupide marimo...

-T'as dis quelque chose, le sourcil en vrille ?

-La ferme...

Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres du vert, au-quel le blond répondit par un regard noir. Il cracha sur le sol, puis s'en alla sans ajouter un mot de plus. Zoro le regarda partir, et reprit à son tour son chemin.

Sanji arriva au club en retard, mais cela lui importait peu par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Putain ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est passer inaperçu, et voilà que l'ennemi que j'ai aidé veut faire des recherches sur moi ! J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser crever... _

Il se frappa le front, puis se remit au travail, en essayant de ne plus y penser.

Alors qu'il lavait les verres, une voix devenue trop familière retentit derrière lui.

-Un saké.

Le barman se mordit les lèvres et se retourna lentement.

-Arrête de me suivre...

Le vert soupira et s'appuya sur le comptoir.

-Je viens au club tous les soirs. C'est pas parce que t'es barman ici que je vais changer mes habitudes.

-Tu aime danser?

-Ca t'intéresse ?

-Non... c'est juste que je t'imaginais un peu plus sombre ou taciturne.

-... J'aime pas danser, je déteste la foule, mais c'est le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité et... libéré...

Sanji dut retenir un sourire.

_Pourquoi je pense à la reine des neiges moi ?_

_-... _pareil pour moi.

Le blond tendit un verre de saké au vert. Celui-ci le prit et quitta le comptoir. Juste avant de partir, il se retourna.

_-_Au fait, tu me l'as pas encore dit.

_-_De quoi ?

_-_Ton nom. Je risque de devoir m'en souvenir.

_-_Quand on demande le nom à quelqu'un, il est préférable de se présenter en premier.

-...Ok. Je m'appelle Z...

-Zoro. Je sais, j'ai entendu les autres t'appeler.

-...

-Sanji. C'est mon nom.

Zoro soupira et sourit légèrement.

-T'es bizarre, Sanji.

-...

Puis le vert disparut dans la foule, le sourire toujours collé au visage. Sanji esquissa une grimace.

_Bizarre ? Je me demande bien lequel de nous deux est bizarre..._

Il haussa les épaules, et se remit au travail.

A partir de ce jour, Sanji et Zoro discutaient tous les soirs. Au début, ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots, puis ils commencèrent à parler de plus en plus longtemps, jusqu'à rester ensembles pendant toute la soirée. Sanji savait que ce qu'il faisait était complètement inconscient, et il commençait à sentir les regards des deux gangs peser sur lui et le vert, mais il avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier. Si on ne les connaissait pas, on aurait presque pu les voir comme deux amis. Il leur arrivait même de traîner ensemble dans les rues, ou encore d'aller ensemble au club.

Un soir, lors d'un rassemblement des Red Punch, une femme demanda :

-Sanji n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

-Navré de te décevoir, Alvida, mais il ne viendra pas ce soir. Répondit Usopp.

-Tch... Je parie que ce traître est encore en train de traîner avec cette ordure de Black Blood...

-De toute façon il vient jamais, alors je vois pas vraiment ce que ça change...

-Tout, Usopp, ça change tout...

Un soir autre soir, alors que Zoro arrivait au lieu de rassemblement de son gang, il sentit des regards haineux peser sur lui. Il rejoignit les autres dans un sous-sol, et la réunion commença. C'est l'homme le plus important du gang, Doflamingo, qui prit la parole.

-Bon ! Avant que nous discutions de stratégie, j'aimerais clarifier un certain point. Zoro !

Le vert s'avança et se posta devant son « supérieur ».

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait un moment qu'on ne te vois plus beaucoup. Mais nous sommes tous d'accord ici pour dire que tu fréquentes de plus en plus souvent un membre du gang ennemi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Rien, à part qu'on s'entend bien.

-...T'as pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux.

-Pas vraiment. Il y a eu un temps où on pouvait être ami avec des autres gangs. Je vois pas pourquoi cette foutue guerre nous empêcherait de continuer à vivre normalement.

-A parce qu'en plus vous êtes « amis » ?

-Non pas vraiment. Disons qu'on s'entend bien...

-Te fous pas de moi...

Doflamingo laissa échapper un grognement et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, donna un violent coup de poing au bretteur. Celui-ci encaissa sans un mot, perdit l'équilibre sous la puissance du coup et tomba en arrière. Luffy, qui était resté à l'arrière, se fraya un passage dans la foule.

-Zoro !

-Reste où tu es Luffy ! Menaça Doflamingo.

En voyant que Zoro était sur le point de se relever, Doflamingo appela deux hommes plutôt robustes.

-Vous deux, faites lui comprendre ce que ça fait que de se sentir trahit.

Zoro les regarda s'avancer, prêt à réagir. Le plus grand des deux prépara son poing et sauta sur le vert. Celui-ci se releva rapidement et mit un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre de l'homme, qui eut le souffle coupé. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais le deuxième homme l'attrapa par le bras, le tira et l'éclata sur le sol. Le vert n'eut pas le temps de se relever, que les deux autres étaient déjà sur lui, lui assimilant une série de coups de pieds et de poings tous plus violents et douloureux les uns que les autres. Autour de lui, les membres du gang observaient la scène, certains avec un regard inquiet, d'autres avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Mais Zoro ne les voyaient pas. Il ne voyaient que ces deux personnes qui paraissaient géantes depuis le sol, et ces poings qui semblaient pleuvoir de tous les côtés. Il ne ressentait même où il se faisait frapper, son corps entier lui brûlait. A côté, Doflamingo regardait le spectacle en ricanant. Alors que Zoro n'entendait maintenant plus que sa respiration haletante et les bruits sourds des coups contre son corps, il perçut, en dehors du bruit de la douleur, une voix presque insignifiante.

-Arrête Doffy ! Tu vas le tuer !

Doflamingo perdit son sourire et tourna lentement la tête vers la foule.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé ton avis, Luffy ?

Le garçon serra les poings et vint se poster devant son chef.

-Non, mais Zoro fait partie du gang. Il fait partie de la famille. Et je suis pas du genre à regarder mon frère se faire tabasser à mort sous mes yeux.

Doflamingo soupira et ordonna à ses deux hommes de se retirer. Chacun put alors très clairement voir les marques et les bleus sur le corps du vert. Luffy se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Lui et Robin, qui venait de sortir de la foule, l'installèrent sur une chaise et allèrent chercher du matériel de soin. Alors que tout le monde se dispersait, Doflamingo s'approcha de Zoro, le regard noir.

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Zoro. Ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi, je veux juste t'enlever l'envie de nous trahir.

En voyant que Zoro ne répondait pas, il pivota sur les talons et rejoignit les deux hommes aux-quels il venait de faire appel. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, il baissa la tête et dit à voix basse :

-Vous deux, allez me chercher ce barman aux cheveux blonds.

**À suivre...**

**Rien à dire de plus, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Review ? **


	4. Ennemis

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans ce quatrième chapitre ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que j'adore quand ma boite mail affiche « review », et que j'adore encore plus les lire ! Enfin bref, juste un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic, et une bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 4 : Ennemis

Sanji venait de sortir de chez lui. Il était en avance, mais rester dans son studio était devenu pénible et déprimant. Il marchait, la tête vide, à travers les rues qui le mèneraient à son travail, quand soudain il s'arrêta net. Devant lui se tenaient deux hommes plutôt grands à la musculature impressionnante. Sur leurs bras était tatoué la fameuse marque des Black Blood, qui angoissait particulièrement Sanji. L'un deux se rapprocha du blond.

-Ecoute-moi bien petit, maintenant tu vas nous suivre sans broncher.

-ça t'évitera quelques complications.

Sanji recula.

_Merde... je suis mal..._

_-_T'as pas l'air d'avoir bien compris... Dit l'un des deux hommes en se faisant craquer les doigts.

Sanji réagit directement en lui envoyant en coups de pied dans le ventre. L'homme encaissa, toussa un bon coup, puis attrapa la cheville du blond et la serra entre ses doigts.

-?!

L'adolescent tenta de se dégager mais la poigne du Black Blood était trop forte. L'autre homme s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de son compère.

-Eh... Doffy a dit qu'on ne devait pas l'abîmer.

-Ouais ouais je sais... Mais bon, il ne va pas m'en vouloir pour ça...

L'homme tira la jambe de Sanji et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le menton. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement et perdit connaissance.

-Tu vois, comme ça c'est plus simple.

-Mouais...

L'homme chargea Sanji sur son épaule et les deux compères s'en allèrent.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la planque de leur gang, il furent surpris de voir la plupart de ses membres encore présents. Au milieu d'eux, Dofflamingo tenait Zoro par le bras.

-Zoro, tu es un des membre le plus fort du gang. Tu vas pas me dire que t'arrives même pas à tenir debout !

-C'est que tes deux toutous y sont allés particulièrement fort, enfoiré...

-Pfff ils t'ont à peine mis quelques pichenettes.

-Si j'avais eu mon katana, ils les auraient payées cher, ces pichenettes.

-Tu es bien agressif. Mais bon, je suppose que ça tombe plutôt bien.

-?

Les deux « toutous » se frayèrent un passage parmi la foule et rejoignirent Dofflamingo. Quand Zoro leva la tête vers eux, un spasme traversa son corps.

_Sourcil en vrille ?!_

-On te l'a ramené, Doffy. J'espère que ça vaut la peine, il a pas l'air commode. Dit celui qui tenait Sanji sur son épaule.

-Merci. Tu peux le réveiller.

L'homme prit Sanji par son pull, lui mis quelques claques et le lâcha (lança) sur le sol. Le barman toussa fortement sous le choque et ouvrit lentement les yeux. En voyant l'endroit où il était, son corps se figea instinctivement.

_C... c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi suis-je dans une foule de Black Blood ?!_

Soudain, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux verts parmi les visages.

_Marimo ?_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, le regard inquiet. Doflamingo, un sourire au coin des lèvres, posa une main sur l'épaule de Zoro.

-Zoro, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste que tu nous prouves que tu ne nous trahiras pas, et que ton esprit est toujours lucide.

-... ?

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement. Tu vois cet homme devant toi ? Il est malsain. Ses intentions ne peuvent qu'être néfastes pour notre gang, pour ta famille. Est-ce que tu es du genre à laisser ta famille se faire avoir par un ennemi ? Bien sûr que non. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu regarde la vérité en face, et que tu nous montres à tous à quel point tu tiens à nous.

-...Et donc ?

-Tue-le.

Zoro et Sanji écarquillèrent les yeux. Le blond sentit que ses membres commençaient à trembler, tandis que le vert tentait de répondre quelque chose.

-Je... je ne peux...

-Tu ne peux pas ? C'est dommage... mais cela veut dire que toi et cet homme représentez une menace pour nous. Ce serait horrible de devoir se débarrasser de deux personnes au lieu d'une...

-...

-Je sais que tu penses que je suis un lâche, mais je fais partie de ta famille.

Zoro ne répondit pas. Il se mit debout, prit son katana et ordonna du regard à Sanji de se relever.

_Il va nous faire nous entre-tuer devant tout le monde ?_

Sanji se releva et se prépara à agir. Le regard du vert était impénétrable. On voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux et concentré. Le blond frissonna.

_C'est la première fois que je le vois comme un ennemi mortel... Pourquoi ? _

Sanji chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se concentra. Après tout, il avait toujours été un ennemi, et sympathiser avec lui n'avait de toute façon pas été une bonne idée.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il dégaina son sabre et se jeta sur lui avec une violence que Sanji ne lui aurait jamais devinée. Le blond esquiva de justesse, et riposta directement avec un coup de pied dans la tête. Zoro le para avec son sabre, et relança immédiatement une attaque. Les deux hommes continuèrent à combattre violemment, devant le regard satisfait voir presque amusé de Dofflamingo et les autres. Les coups de Zoro étaient rapides et précis. À plusieurs reprises, Sanji dut tordre son corps pour éviter la lame de son sabre. Malgré tout, quelque chose perturbait le blond. Le regard du vert était devenu suppliant, et il sembla à Sanji qu'il anticipait toujours ses actions pour éviter de le toucher. Cette pensée irrita le blond.

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça, mais moi je ne veux pas de ta pitié..._

Il esquiva un coup, puis recula d'un pas.

_Sois content, tu pourras montrer à tes nakama que tu leur es fidèle..._

Il reprit son équilibre, se mis en position et planta un regard de défi dans les yeux de l'épéiste.

_... et moi je vais te montrer à quel point je suis fort. _

Le blond sauta et abattit son pied sur la tête de Zoro, qui du se lancer de justesse sur le côté pour esquiver. Le vert reprit son souffle, leva la tête et fit comprendre en un regard à Sanji qu'il avait comprit ses attentions, et qu'il était prêt.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Cette fois, pas question de retenir ses coups, ils se battaient comme deux ennemis. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils étaient censés être non ?

Sanji enterra son envie d'arrêter le combat et de s'enfuir pour ne pas faire de mal à Zoro, et oublia totalement la présence des Black Blood autour de lui. Désormais il frappait pour faire mal, et le bretteur en faisait de même. Plus les secondes passaient, plus les coups étaient violents et dangereux, mais ça, aucun des deux n'y pensait. Soudain, Zoro porta un coup à Sanji auquel celui-ci ne s'attendait pas. N'ayant pas le temps de lever le pied, le blond regarda le sabre s'abattre brusquement sur lui, les yeux écarquillés.

_Merde !_

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. En un quart de seconde, il porta instinctivement la main à la ceinture, en sortit un couteau et donna un coup au hasard en fermant les yeux.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Le blond attendait que le katana de son adversaire mette fin au combat, mais le katana ne vint pas. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se figea.

Une longue et fine tache écarlate coulait lentement le long du couteau encore brandit dans la main du blond. À quelques centimètres du couteau, un visage. Un visage surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne semblait pas vouloir croire en la douleur qui s'accroîtrait dans la partie gauche. Sanji non plus ne voulait pas y croire, pourtant, elle était là. Cette entaille teintée de rouge qui traversait l'oeil maintenant clos du bretteur semblait avoir décidé de l'issue du combat. Zoro porta la main au visage et frôla la blessure de ses doigts tremblant. Sanji, lui, ne parvenait plus à bouger.

_Qu'est-ce qu'... il s'est passé ? _

Soudain, la réalité lui sauta au visage. Il regarda autour de lui. Les nakama de Zoro étaient toujours là, et ils les regardaient avec un air satisfait. Ce qu'ils avait fait lui paraissait tout d'un coup stupide. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour vouloir se battre avec Zoro comme des ennemis ? Le blond commença à regretter amèrement sa stupidité, mais il était désormais impossible de revenir en arrière.

Sanji essaya de lire dans le regard du vert, mais il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression qui s'y trouvait.

_Merde..._

Le blond recula d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, et finit par s'enfuir en courant. Il bouscula la foule, sortit du sous sol et continua à courir de toutes ses forces dans les rues sombres, tout en les maudissant.

_Putain de m... _

Il arriva en dérapant dans sa ruelle, monta les escalier de l'immeuble en quatre à quatre, entra et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se coucha sur son lit et enfouis sa tête dans son coussin, essoufflé.

_Bordel... mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai vu le regard de Zoro qui me criait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se batte, j'aurais pu m'enfuir depuis le début, j'aurais pu faire semblant de me faire avoir et m'échapper après, mais au lieu de tout ça, je l'ai forcé à combattre sérieusement et je l'ai vraiment vu comme un ennemi... _

Sanji releva la tête, s'assit et s'alluma une cigarette.

_Et en plus de ça je l'ai blessé alors que c'était à lui de prouver aux autres qu'il s'en foutait de moi... _

Il porta la main à la ceinture, le couteau n'y était plus.

_J'ai sûrement du le laisser tomber avant de m'enfuir... _

Ce couteau, Sanji l'avait pris car la police lui avait retiré son pistolet, et il voulait avoir une arme pour se protéger. Mais maintenant, il se maudissait d'avoir eu le réflexe de l'utiliser dans un moment comme celui-là.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. C'est vrai, le marimo et lui étaient censés êtres ennemis à la base, et si il y pensait bien, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se qualifier de « amis ». Mais c'était la première fois que Sanji n'éprouvait pas de haine pour un Black Blood, et il en était sûrement de même pour Zoro. Seulement maintenant, ils avaient tout gâché, et tout était de la faute du blond.

Au bout de quelques heures de réflexions et de remords, Sanji finit par s'endormir, toujours assis sur son lit, avec l'image de cet oeil en sang pour seul rêve.

Zoro ne dormit pas au club ce soir là. Après que Sanji soit parti, Luffy lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui en disant que sont cousin Law habitait avec eux et qu'il s'occupait de lui et son frère quand ils étaient blessés. Zoro l'avait donc suivi jusqu'à son appartement, s'était fait soigné par Law et s'était couché sur le canapé du salon.

Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans l'appartement. Zoro posa sa main sur son oeil gauche à travers le bandage que Law lui avait fait. Évidemment, il avait mal. Mais cette douleur lui paraissait superficielle. Tout s'était déroulé très vite, mais ce que le vert ne comprenait pas, c'était la réaction qu'avait eue le blond. Pourquoi s'était-il enfuis ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait eu peur de sa réaction ? Peur du sang ? Peur des membres de son gang ? Il n'y avait pas que la réaction du blond. Celle de Dofflamingo le rendait aussi perplexe. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, il aurait du soit l'engueuler pour sa défaite, soit reconnaître que son combat était sincère et le féliciter pour sa fidélité. Mais au lieu de tout ça, il avait éclaté de rire et l'avait remercié pour ce « magnifique combat ».

Zoro soupira et ferma l'oeil qui lui restait. Car oui, Law était formel, il ne pourrait pas récupérer son oeil gauche. Mais bizarrement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il allait juste devoir recommencer son entraînement, en apprenant à se battre avec un champs de vision réduit.* Il réfléchit quelques minutes, puis un doute émergea dans sa tête.

_Peut-être que... _

Le lendemain, Sanji décida qu'il ne retournerait pas au club. C'était là que Zoro avait l'habitude de dormir, et le blond n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le voir. Il resta donc enfermé dans son studio pendant toute la journée, puis le jour suivant, puis celui d'après, comme ça pendant encore cinq jours. Le soir du cinquième jour, il remarqua que les réserves de nourritures commençaient à manquer, et décida donc d'aller à la supérette du coin pour se ravitailler. Il se regarda dans un miroir, et remarqua que ses cheveux était sales et en bataille. Il hésita, puis changea sa mèche de côté avec un peigne.

_Même si ça fait bizarre... au moins ça donne l'impression que je suis coiffé..._

Il ferma les yeux, mit ses chaussures et sortit. En chemin, il tomba nez à nez avec Usopp, qui fut surpris de le voir hors de son studio. Sanji soupira et fit un bref signe de la main.

-Yo.

-Alors tu es finalement sorti ?! C'est bien, je venais justement te chercher.

-Me chercher ?

-Ouais. C'est Lucci qui m'envoie. Il paraît que ça fait presque une semaine que tu n'es pas retourné travailler.

-... J'avais pas envie.

-C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe mec ! Si tu veux démissionner ou simplement prendre des vacances, préviens ton boss avant !

-Ouais je sais mais il fallait que je sorte pour ça.

-Et alors ? T'es pas un vampire que je sache. Et si c'est à cause des Black Blood, il t'ont jamais posé problème pour sortir alors je vois pas pourquoi maintenant.

-Sauf que je risque de le voir lui...

-Hein ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! En tout cas, vas t'arranger avec Lucci ! C'est sur moi qu'il a libéré sa colère à cause de toi !

-...

Sanji grogna et prit le chemin du club. Quand il arriva, Lucci l'attendait. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le blond l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Je sais déjà tout ce que tu vas me dire et j'en suis désolé. Je ne recommencerais pas, et je ne vais pas démissionner parce que j'ai trop besoin d'argent. Voilà, comme ça tout le monde est content.

Lucci lui lança un regard surpris, puis acquiesça silencieusement et le laissa entrer.

Sanji se mit au travail, et la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Alors qu'il préparait un verre d'alcool, il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Lucci.

_« Tout le monde est content » ? N'importe quoi ! Maintenant je suis obligé de venir et je vais forcément tomber sur le marimo à un moment ou un autre !_

Il soupira.

_'tain. Je montre beaucoup trop mes émotions ces temps-ci... ça veut dire que même après mes efforts, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à les chasser... _

Une sensation étrange le tira de ses pensées. Il avait l'impression qu'un regard insistant pesait sur lui depuis quelques minutes. Au moment où il voulut se remettre au travail, une voix le stoppa.

-Un saké, comme d'habitude.

Sanji n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître le possesseur de cette voix. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_Merde ! Pourquoi il est là ?! Et pourquoi me parle-il comme à son habitude ?! _

Le blond ne dit rien et prépara un verre de saké, toujours sans se retourner. Il le posa sur le comptoir en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Zoro, puis s'inventa de la vaisselle à faire pour mieux ignorer le vert.

-Oï...

Sanji sursauta. Il avala sa salive et continua sa vaisselle sans réagir à l'appel du bretteur.

-Oï !

Il ferma les yeux et se força à l'ignorer.

_La ferme marimo ! Si il y a bien un truc que j'ai pas envie de faire là c'est de te parler ! _

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le barman entendit un soupir, puis des pas qui se déplaçaient sur sa gauche et qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras et le tira brusquement.

-?!

Il leva les yeux, et vit Zoro le tirer avec un regard neutre. Le blond commença à se débattre.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kuso-marimo ?!

-La ferme et suis-moi.

Malgré les protestations du barman, le vert le tira jusqu'à la chambre arrière où il avait l'habitude de dormir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il le lâcha et referma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux... ? Dit le blond avec un regard haineux.

-C'est pas cool d'ignorer les gens sans aucune raison.

-Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses...

Zoro soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ?

-Mais tout va bien. Et de toute façon c'est pas tes affaires.

-Fais pas le con. Ça fait presque une semaine que t'es pas venu. Et par dessus tout, tu refuses de m'adresser la parole et encore moins de me regarder.

-Et alors... ? Ca te dérange ?

-Oui. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête quand on s'est battu.

-Rien de spécial. Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Arrête de dire des conneries... Je vois très bien que rien que le fait de me parler maintenant c'est...

-Oh mais la ferme ! On est pas censé parler, toi et moi ! On est ennemis ! On ne vit pas dans le même monde ! On a pas le droit de sympathiser !

-...

Sanji se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'assit contre le mur. Zoro soupira.

-Et ça te va comme ça ?

-...

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec cette « loi » ?

-...

-En tout cas, moi pas.

Sanji baissa la tête et désigna du doigt le bandage sur l'oeil du vert.

-Si on l'avait suivie, cette loi, ça ne t'aurait jamais arrivé...

Zoro porta la main à son oeil.

-C'est ça qui te perturbe ?

-...

Zoro agrippa le bandage et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Sous les pansements, une cicatrice barrait son oeil clos. Le bretteur passa les doigts sur la cicatrice.

-Si nous étions vraiment ennemis, tu me l'aurais faite par plaisir.

-...

-Est-ce que tu y as pris du plaisir ?

-... Non.

-Moi non plus.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le vert se frotta la tête et reprit :

-Tu t'en veux pour ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant sa cicatrice.

-... ouais.

-Mais t'es de loin pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire.

-...

Zoro s'approcha du blond et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le vert reprit la parole.

-C'était bizarre... J'avais aucune envie de te combattre...

-Moi j'avais aucune envie de te blesser...

-Pendant tout ce temps...

-... nous nous sommes parlé comme des amis...

-... mais le problème est que nous sommes censés être ennemis.

Sanji releva la tête et les deux hommes se regardèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils sourirent et dirent ensembles comme un seul homme :

-Et alors ?

Depuis cette soirée, Sanji et Zoro étaient encore plus proches. N'ayant pas été éduqués de la même façon, il leur arrivait souvent de se disputer, et un sentiment de rivalité due à leur différence s'installa entre eux. Mais ils étaient presque tout le temps ensemble, et le regard de leurs gang ne les dérangeait plus. Ils étaient presque devenus totalement insouciants...

Jusqu'au jour où _Ils _décidèrent d'agir...

**à suivre...**

*****Comme Zoro se sert certainement de son haki de l'observation (fluide), ce n'est pas précisé dans le manga. Mais un oeil en moins réduit beaucoup le champ de vision, et c'est du coup très handicapant pour une personne qui est constamment en danger ou simplement qui se bat.

**Voilà. Ouais, je sais, la fin est un peu OOC, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fait exprès. En faite c'est pour compenser un peu la suite de l'histoire (ok j'en dit pas plus). En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plu, et à bientôt pour le prochain ! En attendant, review ? **


	5. Puni

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai rien à dire cette fois-ci, alors je passe direct à la phrase suivante :**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Puni

Quelque part dans un club à Tokyo, Sanji et Zoro discutaient comme d'habitude autour d'un verre. Depuis l'incident avec les Black Blood, ces deux là étaient rarement séparés. La raison était qu'ensembles, ils étaient plus forts et donc en meilleur sécurité. Ils étaient vraiment amis, mais la rivalité qui s'était installée entre eux avait fait ressortir leur défauts les plus désagréables, et ils se seraient bien passé l'un de l'autre de temps en temps. Malgré tout, ils avaient beau être totalement différents, ils étaient exactement dans la même situation, et avaient un impressionnante facilité à se comprendre l'un-l'autre. C'est donc comme tous les soirs qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au club à discuter pendant des heures autour d'un bon verre de saké. Ce soir, Zoro avait mis Sanji au défi d'obtenir un congé de la part de Lucci. Ils avaient commencé à débattre sur le sujet, et la discussion avait fini en dispute. Zoro s'était alors éclipsé dans la chambre arrière, pendant que Sanji se remettait au travail. Étant seul, le blond commença à réfléchir à sa situation.

_C'est bizarre... depuis que je traîne avec le marimo j'ai l'habitude de me faire observer, mais ça fait quelques temps que les regards me semblent plus nombreux et plus familiers... _

Le barman se frotta la tête et soupira.

_Enfin... c'est pas comme si je m'en souciais..._

Il haussa les épaules et n'y repensa plus de toute la nuit.

Mais c'était faux. Même si Sanji ne s'en rendait pas compte, les regards des autres lui pesaient de plus en plus. Il avait peur. Mais contrairement à avant, les membres de son propre gang lui inspirait d'avantage la crainte que ceux du gang ennemi. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que son gang décide de passer à l'action. Cependant, à force d'essayer de ne pas y penser, il avait fini par croire qu'il n'était pas inquiet.

Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce fameux jour...

Un soir, les Red Punch s'étaient réunis pour discuter de la situation contre le gang ennemi. Et comme presque à chaque rassemblement, Sanji manquait à l'appel.

-Il faut qu'on parle de lui aussi... marmonna Alvida, la femme la plus haut-placée des Red Punch.

-Tu parles de Sanji ? Demanda Chopper, un jeune garçon au regard toujours inquiet.

-Ecoute Alvida, commença Usopp, je sais que son attitude te rend perplexe, mais moi je pense que tu t'inquiètes trop. Après tout, tant qu'il ne fait rien qui puisse nous menacer, il n'y a pas de raison d'agir.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ussop, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, dit Alvida. Sauf s'il ose commettre la même erreur qu'il y a de ça un an...

-Hein ?

-Non rien. Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je n'ai pas confiance en l'homme avec qui il traîne. Les Black Blood sont fourbes, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il manipule Sanji pour mieux nous attaquer après...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de la noiraude.

-On va lui faire cracher le morceaux.

Le lendemain soir, Zoro se rendait seul au club. Lucci avait finalement accordé un jour de congé à Sanji, et celui-ci avait décider de rester chez lui pendant cette journée.

Soudain, alors que le vert venait de prendre un croisement, il tomba nez à nez avec une dizaine d'hommes, chacun armé d'un pistolet. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Les Red Punch n'avaient pas de tatouage pour s'identifier, mais Zoro n'avait pas besoin de ça pour les reconnaître en un clin d'oeil. Il porta la main à la ceinture, mais n'y trouva rien.

_Quel idiot... Il faut vraiment que je m'habitue à toujours avoir mon katana sur moi et pas seulement pendant les missions..._

Il recula, mais une voix derrière lui l'arrêta.

-Arrête. Fais encore un pas et on te descend.

Zoro se mordit la lèvre, et observa les autres s'approcher de lui.

_C'est bizarre... normalement ce genre de mission a pour but d'abattre un ennemi le plus rapidement possible... pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me menacent au lieu de tirer ?_

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et quand il les rouvrit, tout se passa très vite. Les hommes se jetèrent sur lui tous en même temps, mais Zoro était rapide. Il mit une série de violents coups de poings à ceux qui étaient devant lui, esquiva un coup sur le côté et continua de frapper autour de lui.

_Ils ont des flingues... pourquoi ils ne s'en servent pas ? _

Soudain, un poing qu'il n'avait pas vu vint s'abattre sur son menton et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

_Merde... je me suis pas encore assez entraîné à me battre avec un oeil en moins... _

Il stabilisa sa position et se prépara à une nouvelle attaque, mais un coup de feu et une vive douleur à la jambe le firent tomber.

-?!

Zoro s'écrasa sur le sol. Derrière lui, l'un des hommes venait de lui tirer dans le genou. Les autres en profitèrent pour se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par perdre connaissance, alors qu'il sentait un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa jambe.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une sorte de minuscule cagibi très sombre.

_Hum ? Où suis-je ? _

Il tenta de se relever, mais une brusque douleur au genou lui rappela ce qui lui était arrivé. Il voulut caresser la blessure, et remarqua qu'elle avait été désinfectée et pansée avec des bandages. Le vert soupira et se mit debout lentement. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce où il se trouvait était vraiment très petite et sombre. Elle ressemblait à une remise abandonnée. Il se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée à clef.

_Non..._

Il retenta, tira plus fort, frappa violemment sur la poignée, essaya de la défoncer mais en vain, la porte restait définitivement close.

_Non... Non... Non ! _

Il donna encore un coup faible puis s'écroula sur le sol.

_C'est pas vrai... _

Zoro enfonça sa tête dans ses coudes et commença à haleter. Ses membres se mirent à trembler.

Il s'en voulait de perdre les pédales comme ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était la seule partie de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler...

Sanji venait de sortir pour s'acheter à manger. Il marchait pour une fois sans se soucier des autres dans la rue qui menait à la supérette la plus proche, quand brusquement une main venue de derrière se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, et soupira quand il vit son ami au long nez.

-Salut !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Usopp ?  
-C'est Alvida qui m'envoie. On a besoin de toi pour un truc.

-Quel genre de truc ?

-Ben...

-C'est bon laisse tomber, je viens.

Usopp acquiesça et fit signe au blond de le suivre. Ils marchèrent longuement jusqu'à un quartier délabré de la ville constitué d'à peine trois maisons. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle qui semblait être la plus vieille et la plus glauque. Sanji grimaça.

-Comme tu ne viens presque jamais, c'est possible que tu ne connaisses pas cet endroit, dit Usopp.

-... Et j'ai étrangement pas envie de le connaître.

-Cette maison est abandonnée depuis perpette. On l'utilise en général pour les choses plus importantes que les rassemblements.

-Hum...

Usopp ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur attendait la plupart des membres du gang. Alvida lui sourit, et l'invita à se joindre à eux.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

Dans un des repères de Black Blood, Doflamingo discutait tranquillement avec Robin, quand tout à coup Luffy entra en claquant la porte.

-Doffy ! Zoro s'est fait chopper !

-Hum ?

-Je me baladais dans la rue quand tout à coup je l'ai vu se faire emmener par des Red Punch ! Je les ai suivi, et je les ai vu l'enfermer dans un sous-sol ! J'étais seul alors je suis venu chercher du renfort pour aller le sauver !

-Raaah ce crétin... Ne t'inquiète pas, il récolte ce qu'il sème ! Considérons ça comme sa punition !

-Si tu le dis...

Restée à l'écart, Robin se mordit la lèvre.

_Encore une punition... pourtant tu te souviens très bien de la première, Doflamingo... _

Zoro était accroupi dans un coin du cagibi, la tête enfouies entre ses genoux, qui étaient de plus en plus douloureux. Tous ses membres tremblaient, de grosses gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient sur son front et sa respiration était saturée.

_Pourquoi... ? _

Il avala sa salive.

_Pourquoi depuis ce jour-là... ?_

**Quatre ans plus tôt...**

Quelque part dans un appartement délabré au Japon, Doflamingo roupillait sur une chaise en compagnie de quelques membres de son gang, le Black Blood. Alors que l'un d'eux s'apprêtaient à réveiller le blond, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Doffy !

Doflamingo se réveilla lentement et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Baggy ?

-C'est Akihiro, il...

-Encore lui... Explique.

-Ben d'après ce que j'ai compris, il était à la sortie de la ville et il s'est retrouvé au milieu d'un combat de rue. Au lieu de retourner sur ses pas ce con a préféré avancer et il a été gravement blessé.

-Quel abruti... Mais pourquoi donc voulait-il absolument sortir de la ville au lieu de rebrousser chemin ?!

-Ben apparemment... Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit mêler au gang...

-Son fils ? Mais il est déjà l'un des nôtres non ?

-Oui mais Akihiro comptait fuir avec lui car il ne voulait pas que nous lui apportions des problèmes à lui et son fils.

-... Vous l'avez emmené à l'hôpital ?

-On a pas encore eu le temps mais...

-Alors amenez-le moi. Le môme aussi.

Baggy ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes accompagner de plusieurs personnes, qui ensembles tenaient un homme et un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Laissez-les moi. Demanda Doflamingo.

Il s'approcha de l'homme et se planta devant lui.

-Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle plutôt fâcheuse. Alors comme ça tu voulais nous fuir ?

-...

-Explique-moi, Akihiro. Je ne comprends pas...

-... te fous pas de moi, Doffy. Tu savais très bien que je n'allais pas rester.

-On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ? On n'abandonne pas sa famille comme ça...

-Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme ma famille.

-Tu sais ça m'attriste de te voir comme ça. Pourquoi s'enfuir ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de nous quitter...

-Moi je le sais... mais il n'est pas question de laisser mon fils dans cette prison que vous avez forgé !

Doflamingo se tourna vers le garçon, qui le regardait avec méfiance. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ne me fais pas rire... On sait déjà tous que ce gosse n'est pas le tien. Tu l'as juste ramassé dans la rue parce qu'il n'avait nul pars où aller. Alors pourquoi vouloir le protéger ?

-Parce que c'est la responsabilité que j'ai prise en devenant son père...

L'enfant aux cheveux verts se crispa.

-Tu oses parler de responsabilité alors qu'en fait, si tu ne l'avais pas adopté, il ne serait jamais entré dans ce que tu dis être une « prison », dit Doflamingo.

-...

-Tu penses bien que je vais devoir te punir...

-Mais, Doffy... Il est blessé ! Nous devons d'abord l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Intervint Baggy.

Doflamingo grogna et posa la main sur la blessure de Akihiro. Celui-ci hurla, mais ne bougea pas. La blessure était une entaille profonde qui partait de la poitrine jusqu'à la gorge. Doflamingo regarda quelques secondes le sang qui se propageait sur tout le torse, puis retira sa main et soupira.

-C'est bon. Je m'y connais un peu en médecine, et je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas mortelle.

-Mais... ne devrions-nous pas au moins arrêter l'hémorragie ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va s'arrêter toute seule.

-Bâtard... tu sais très bien que je vais pas m'en sortir... murmura Akihiro...

-Et bien considère ça comme ta punition... répondit Doflamingo en ricanant doucement.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts écarquilla les yeux. Il poussa violemment Doflamingo, courut jusqu'au téléphone qu'il avait repéré depuis un moment et commença à composer un numéro. Akihiro cria :

-Zoro qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vais pas te laisser mourir ! Je vais appeler la police et elle arrêtera ce psychopathe !

-?!

A ces mots Doflamingo se dressa devant l'enfant et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

-J'avais pas l'intention de te punir, mais on dirait que je néglige un peu trop les détails...

Il appela ses hommes et leur ordonna d'enfermer les deux personnes dans la cave sans se soucier des protestations des membres du Black Blood.

Akihiro et son fils furent jeté dans une pièce humide et sombre. A peine la porte fut fermée à clé, que le garçon se mit à tambouriner dessus comme un acharné. L'homme l'arrêta.

-Arrête Zoro. J'ai déjà été enfermé ici, la porte est trop solide pour toi et moi.

-Mais tu saignes toujours ! Si tu ne vas pas à l'hôpital tout de suite tu vas mourir !

-Peut-être... mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

-Mais papa je...

-Ne m'appelle plus « papa ». Maintenant que sais la vérité...

-Mais je m'en fous de tout ça ! Mes parents ont jamais su remplir leur rôle ! Tu es la seule personne qui mérite d'être appelée « Papa » !

-Ha ha... tu es trop bon avec moi...

-On s'en fiche ! Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi arrêter ton hémorragie !

-Non. J'ai déjà perdu trop de sang, je sens toutes mes forces me quitter.

-Mais...

Akihiro sourit et tendit les bras. Zoro hésita puis se blottit contre l'homme assis sur le sol.

-T'es vraiment mignon quand tu fais pas la tête, soupira Akihiro.

Zoro ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux et se serra encore plus contre son père adoptif. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment, chacun bercé par la respiration de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence commença à se faire trop lourd pour Zoro. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'écarta. L'homme devant lui ne respirait plus. L'enfant le secoua. Il tira sur son t-shirt et lui mit des gifles, mais désormais l'homme garderait les yeux clos. Zoro mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte du sommeil dans le-quel son père avait sombré à jamais, puis se blottit à nouveau contre son torse imbibé de sang, tout en pleurant silencieusement toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais versé pour lui.

Le lendemain, personne ne lui ouvrit. Il commençait à avoir faim, mais ses appels au secours et ses coups de poing sur la porte ne servaient à rien. Le troisième jour, il entendit des petits bruits derrière lui. En se retournant, il aperçut une dizaines de rats qui se jetaient voracement sur le corps de son père. La vue des morceaux de chair lui retourna l'estomac et il n'osa même pas chasser les rongeurs. Le quatrième jour, la faim et la fatigue l'empêchaient de crier ou de bouger. Une odeur désagréable de cadavre s'était installée dans la pièce, et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, et manger des rats pour survivre était hors de question.

Il ne bougea donc pas, jusqu'au sixième jour. Un grand coup se fit entendre sur la porte, et alors que ses sens se mettaient à paniquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux bleus. Le garçon fut traîner à l'extérieur, et sa punition prit fin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait espéré...

Car sans le savoir, les membres de son gang lui avaient infligé une punition à vie. Elle le suivait partout, le faisait souffrir dès la première occasion, et ça s'empirait au fil du temps. Cette punition, elle porte un nom. Un nom que Zoro a appris en même temps que la première fois qu'il a été puni.

_Putain de claustrophobie... _

**Quatre ans plus tard...**

Zoro commençait à suffoquer. Le simple rappel de cet épisode de sa vie alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans lui faisait le même effet que si on avait retiré l'oxygène dans l'air. Soudain, il se rappela de sa qu'il s'était passé. Il jeta un oeil à la porte toujours close.

_Ce sont les Red Punch qui m'ont enfermé... alors ça veut peut-être dire qu'_il_ va aussi venir..._

Il renfonça la tête dans ses bras. La douleur dans son genou, qui à la base n'était pas si forte que ça, s'agrandissait sous les effets de la panique et devenait insupportable.

_Je t'en supplie... aide-moi..._

_._

_._

_Crétin de sourcil en_ _vrille... _

**à suivre... **

**Oui je sais j'adore faire monter la pression et j'en suis désolée... Bah ! Au moins j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite^^ Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment me blâmer pour ça, je ne fais que vous voler 10 minutes de votre vie à chaque chapitre ! Mais bon, désolée quand même... Enfin bref, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Review ? **


	6. ressenti

**Bonsouéér ! Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui cette fois est un peu plus centré sur le ressentit de Zoro. Comme d'hab, j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part :**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6 : ressenti

Dans une maison abandonnée d'un quartier délabré de Tokyo étaient réunis les membres du Red Punch. Au milieu d'eux, Sanji les fixait avec perplexité. En temps normal, ses compères ne le convoquaient jamais quand il était absent aux rassemblements. Mais aujourd'hui on l'avait fait venir dans un endroit prévu pour des choses importantes, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Alvida s'approcha de lui et prit sa main entre les siennes.

-Merci d'être venu Sanji.

-'Pas de quoi. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Il n'y a pas que moi, ceci concerne tout le gang.

-Et donc ?

Sanji parlait d'un ton froid et sec. Normalement il n'aurait jamais osé parler de cette façon à une femme, mais Alvida était différente...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle. Nous voulons juste t'aider.

-M'aider ?

La jeune femme sourit et lui demanda de la suivre.

-Nous avons déjà neutralisé le problème, mais nous avons besoin de toi pour lui faire avouer ses plans, dit-elle en sortant de la maison, suivie de quelques membres présents .

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que ta capacité de persuasion va nous être utile.

-Depuis quand est-ce que je suis connu dans le gang pour ce genre de choses ? Je suis tout à fait normal !

-Calme toi, tu vas tout de suite savoir pourquoi.

Alvida s'engagea dans des escaliers qui menaient à une porte, sortit une clef et l'introduit dans la serrure sous le regard impatient de ses nakama, et celui perplexe de Sanji. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Alvida recula et laissa entrer le blond, qui s'avança pour voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt..._

Zoro avait totalement perdu la tête. Ses tremblements étaient tellement forts qu'il ne sentait plus les choses qu'il touchait. Sa vue était tellement brouillée que même les couleurs ne traversaient plus ses iris. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, la tête dans ses bras. L'air lui manquait cruellement, et il avait l'impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque instant. Il voulut retenter d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa voix refusait de sortir et ses lèvres tremblaient beaucoup trop.

Au bout de quelques minutes de perdition totale, des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur, mais le vert était trop refermé sur sa panique pour reconnaître des voix, des pas, un bruit de clef puis le enfin un grincement de porte. Soudain, son cerveau se rendit compte des informations que venaient de lui envoyer ses oreilles. Mais un lourd silence était déjà retombé.

Il voulut relever la tête, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Brusquement, cette présence familière qu'il avait déjà ressentie plusieurs fois lui secoua violemment le coeur.

Sanji ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de cette chose immobile au fond de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de forme, et elle était encore plus sombre que ce sous-sol. N'importe qui se serait même demandé si cette chose était humaine, mais Sanji la reconnu. Pas l'apparence, mais la présence, l'âme, l'odeur, tout ça lui était terriblement familier, trop familier. Et même si ses yeux refusaient d'admettre l'identité de cette personne, son esprit, lui, en était parfaitement conscient, et il en avait peur. La voix d'Alvida le sortit de la bulle d'angoisse qu'il s'était créé.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Sanji. Mais cette homme te manipule. Il a tout planifié pour nous attaquer avec ces merdeux de Black Blood. Il est dangereux pour nous comme pour toi.

Sanji ne se retourna pas. La jeune femme soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en enfermé sans que tu soies au courant. Et je voulais aussi que ce sois toi qui lui fasse avouer, pour que tu te rendes compte toi-même du danger que tu t'es attiré.

-...

-Sanji ?

-... Très bien. Mais laissez-moi seul avec lui.

-Mais...

-J'AI DIS : DEHORS !

Sanji se surpris lui-même à crier. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son attitude toujours neutre et lucide en toute circonstance avait laissé place à la colère. Les membres de son gang sursautèrent et se précipitèrent hors du sous sol. En partant, Alvida ne manqua pas de murmurer un « je compte sur toi » à l'oreille du blond et déposa quelque chose dans sa main. Puis la porte se referma. Sanji se dirigea lentement vers l'être tremblotant sur le sol. Il s'accroupit en face de lui et commença à l'observer, alors que celui-ci ne relevait même pas la tête. Le blond soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le vert tressaillit.

-C'est pas la peine de te planquer Marimo, ils sont partis.

-...

Zoro commença à bouger la tête. Sanji était stressé à l'idée de voir le visage de vert. Il le savait fort, et il se disait que son gang devait l'avoir bien tabassé pour qu'il soit traumatisé à ce point. Mais lorsque le vert leva le visage, il n'y trouva aucune trace de maltraitance.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Laisse tomber... ils m'ont juste assommé et enfermé ici jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mais...

-Laisse je te dis.

que t'Zoro reprit peu à peu son souffle et soupira.

-Fait ce as à faire. Les tiens vont sûrement revenir.

-J'ai pas besoin de te poser des questions pour savoir que tu n'es pas une menace pour nous, répondit le blond en se levant.

Zoro se leva à son tour faiblement, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sanji tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Un spasme violent traversa le corps du vert. Ses membres se remirent à trembler et sa respiration reprit un rythme saturé. Le blond soupira et sortit une clef de sa poche.

-Alvida doit l'avoir fermée par précaution. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné cette clef tout à l'heure...

Sanji ouvrit la porte, puis entendit la respiration du vert. Il se retourna, et arqua les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Marimo ?

-Je... non...

Le blond le dévisagea, puis soudain une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Marimo... est-ce que tu es... claustrophobe ?

Les tremblements de Zoro redoublèrent. Il passa devant le blond et sortit lentement.

-Que s'est-il passé... ? Dis-le moi s'il-te-plaît. Insista Sanji avec inquiétude.

-Rien... Il s'est... rien passé... *

Puis Zoro s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, laissant Sanji seul avec ses questions...

Le blond regarda le bretteur partir, immobile.

_Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ce mec... ? _

Malgré la douleur au genou, les pas de Zoro étaient rapides. Une colère profonde grandissait dans son esprit. Il en connaissait les raisons, mais ne la comprenait pas.

Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer sa claustrophobie au barman. C'était sa seule faiblesse, et il n'était pas question que ce crétin de sourcil en vrille la connaisse. Zoro se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûre, c'était en partie ça qui le mettait en colère, mais il y avait autre chose. Et cette chose lui donnait envie de frapper n'importe qui.

Pendant l'heure où il était resté enfermé, il avait sombré dans un état second. Et alors que sa phobie lui faisait revisiter chaque recoin de l'horreur, _sa _simple présence avait répandu dans son esprit une chaleur encore à ce jour inconnue à son âme. Cette chaleur, bien que faible, avait suffis à le sortir de sa bulle de panique. Et quand, alors qu'il venait de reprendre ses esprits, il avait senti les mains du blond sur son épaule, puis son regard inquiet braqué sur lui, il avait ressentit non seulement de la gène, mais surtout une joie, envahissante, inconnue, agréable...

Quel genre de sentiment était-ce ? L'avait-il déjà ressentit auparavant ? Pourquoi était-il si différent des autres ?

Quelque soit les questions qu'il se posait, Zoro ne trouvait pas de réponse. Et cette situation le mettait dans une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas non-plus. Il décida finalement de l'ignorer, et de faire en sorte qu'une chose de ce genre ne se reproduise plus.

Sanji était retourné près des siens. Alors qu'il franchissait à nouveau la porte de cette maison qui lui inspirait le dégoût, les questions de ses nakama commencèrent à fuser. Le blond ne répondit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Alvida prenne les devants et vienne se poster juste en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il a avoué ?

Sanji soupira.

-Non, il n'a rien avoué.

-Bon, et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à le laisser là-bas en attendant qu'il craque. Ou peut-être que la torture...

-Arrête, ça ne sert à rien.

-... Ou plutôt le laisser crever de faim jusqu'à ce qu'il doive nous supplier de l'écouter ou alors...

-Alvida ! Arrête je te dis. Il n'y aura rien de tout ça, je l'ai laissé repartir.

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Alvida fixait le blond, les yeux ronds, puis reprit un air calme mais sévère.

-... Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que je sais qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal, et que nous sommes censés être amis. T'as déjà enfermé et torturé un ami pour qu'il t'avoue quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait ?

Ses amis autour de lui protestèrent, puis un brouhaha de reproches et d'insultes contre le blond s'éleva parmi la foule. Alvida ne dit rien. Elle lança un regard noir à Sanji, puis pivota sur les talons et sortit de la maison sans un mot, ce qui fit taire peu à peu les membres de Red Punch. Alors que le barman allait partir à son tour, une voix l'arrêta.

-Alvida va peut-être tirer un trait sur ton comportement, mais moi je ne suis pas du même avis.

Le blond se retourna. Son regard devint alors méfiant.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Ener ?

Le dénommé Ener s'avança sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

-Tu as relâché ton « ami » ? C'est très chevaleresque de ta part, mais tu sembles oublier quel est sa nature.

-Marimo n'a rien fait ou planifier pour mériter de la discrimination de votre part. Dans ces conditions, l'appartenance à l'ennemi n'a pour moi aucune importance.

-Tch... conneries. Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas vraiment.

-Ah tu le connais toi ? Et ben vas-y, dis en moi plus sur son sujet, ça m'intéresse.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi sur lui, mais j'en sais bien plus sur ces ordures de Balck Blood.

-Mais il n'est pas comme eux !

-La ferme ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?!

Absalom envoya un violent coup de poing dans le visage du blond, qui sous le choque tomba lourdement sur le sol. L'homme leva le pied et shoota dans la tête du barman, avant de se retourner vers les autres.

-Ce mec a sûrement du faire un lavage de cerveau à notre Sanji, et ce crétin ne veut pas l'admettre. A tous ceux qui veulent le lui faire comprendre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Les autres regardèrent Ener partir, puis s'approchèrent de Sanji, qui gisait toujours sur le sol en se tenant la tête. Usopp, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait gardé le silence, se posta devant le blond.

-Oi... Sanji est un nakama, un membre de la famille. Vous allez quand même pas tabasser un membre de votre famille !

-Pousse-toi Usopp. Si les mots ne suffisent pas à lui faire comprendre, la force est nécessaire.

En voyant que personne ne s'arrêtait, Usopp écouta son instinct de survie et s'enfuit de la maison.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Sanji... murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

Sanji était encore un peu sonné. En voyant des silhouettes floue s'approcher de lui, il tenta de se relever mais un coup dans le ventre qui semblait venir de nulle part lui coupa le souffle et il s'écrasa à nouveau parterre. Puis les coups s'enchaînèrent. Sanji avait la vue floue, et les attaques en chaîne l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait même plus quand et d'où elles venaient, et il avait du mal à se repérer dans l'espace. Ses « nakama » le remarquèrent, et ils en profitèrent pour frapper plus fort. Un homme demandait à Sanji d'admettre ses erreurs à chacun de ses coups, mais de toute façon le blond ne pouvait même plus répondre. Il finit par s'évanouir, après avoir entendu dans la mêlée, une voix qui lui disait :

« Ressaisis-toi, c'est pour ton bien... »

Deux jours étaient passés. Zoro et deux de ses nakama se rendaient au club alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures. Bien que sa colère se soit calmée, le vert ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans son esprit deux jours plus tôt. Il avait vraiment réagit bizarrement et le barman devait être dans l'incompréhension total.

_En plus je ne l'ai pas revu depuis... il faudrait peut-être que j'aille lui expliquer une fois que je me serai compris moi-même... _

_-_Hein Zoro ?

La voix de son nakama le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna.

-Y'a quoi Luffy ?

-T'as pas écouté ? Avec Franky on se demandait si c'était possible qu'une fille dans le gang soit amoureuse de moi.

-Moi j'en suis sûr mais ce crétin ne veut pas comprendre que son caractère de gamin attire certaines personnes, intervint Franky.

-... Et c'est qui l'amoureuse en question ?

-Hancock.

-Ah ouais. J'y connais rien en amour, mais c'est clair que là ça crève les yeux. Sauf le fait qu'elle ait au moins cinq ans de plus que toi...

-Mais je l'aime pas moi ! S'indigna Luffy.

-C'est compréhensible...

-Pourquoi tu dis que tu connais rien en amour, Zoro ? T'as jamais été amoureux bro ?

-Euh... non... Enfin peut-être mais je m'en souviens plus.

-Ah ben t'as tort parce que y a rien de plus magnifique que l'amour !

-...

-En parlant d'amour Franky, ça va avec Robin ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ? T'es jaloux Luffy ?

-Non non je me disait juste qu'on vous voyait de moins en moins ensembles ces temps-ci.

-Ah. Ben non pour nous tout va bien, on a pas besoin d'être ensemble pour nous prouver nos sentiments.

-Ah bon ? Je suis déjà sorti avec des filles mais il me semblait pas que c'était comme ça... Tu ressens quoi toi quand t'es amoureux ?

-Ben je sais pas, des trucs du genre des envies irrésistibles de la voir, une putain de chaleur hyper agréable à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble ou juste le besoin d'entendre sa voix...

-Ooooh...

-Bon les gars, c'est bien gentil de partager votre humeur « roses et paillettes » mais si ça vous dérange pas je crois que je vais accélérer le pas, la nuit est déjà tombée et je commence à avoir froid.

-Ouah l'autre...

-Avoue que t'as juste envie de faire genre « je suis un vrai homme, l'amour ne m'intéresse pas. » T'es grillé bro !

-Tch...

Franky et Luffy éclatèrent de rire et les trois hommes arrivèrent au club dans un ambiance plutôt joyeuse. A peine ouvrirent-ils la porte que Zoro se figea.

-Zoro ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bro ?

Le vert ne répondit pas et traça à travers la foule, en direction du bar. Il s'assit sur un siège, toujours en ignorant ses deux amis qui finalement décidèrent de l'attendre près de l'entrée.

-Oi le sourcil !

Un jeune adolescent blond aux sourcils en vrille se retourna lentement. **Un** jeune adolescent ? Oui. Zoro écarquilla les yeux, il ne le reconnaissait plus. L'homme devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Sanji qu'il connaissait. Son visage généralement indifférent ou légèrement souriant avait laissé place à un air sombre et haineux. Alors qu'il avait l'habitude de soigner son image, ses habits étaient maintenant tout froissés et ses cheveux étaient sales et en bataille. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux légèrement rougis par... de la fatigue ? Des larmes ? Zoro n'en savait rien, et il n'avait étrangement pas envie de savoir. Mais la seule chose qui retint entièrement son attention et sa surprise, c'était tous ces bandages et pansements qui recouvraient au moins toutes les parties non-dissimulées de son corps. Les endroits de peau encore visibles était au mieux couverts de bleus, et du sang séché dépassait de quelques pansements mal mis.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Zoro, en voyant que le blond n'avait pas l'intention de commencer la conversation, essaya de combler le malaise.

-Euh... Sanji ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Euh...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je suis obligé de lui vouloir quelque chose pour l'approcher maintenant ? _

Sanji soupira.

_-_A boire.

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu veux à boire ?

-Ah ! Ben... du saké.

-Ok.

Le blond ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus et tourna le dos à Zoro pour préparer la boisson, toujours sans un mot pour son ami qui ne comprenait décidément rien à son attitude.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, barman de pacotille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux jours ? Et pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?! _

Soudain, un sentiment bizarre s'installa dans son esprit, ce qui lui fit ressentir la même colère que deux jours plus tôt.

_'Tain... c'est quoi ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que te voir comme ça m'énerve à ce point ?! _

Sanji posa un verre de saké devant le vert puis passa directement à un autre client. Zoro but en silence, le regard toujours fixé sur le blond qui lui ne semblait pas prendre compte de sa présence. Au bout de longues minutes d'ignorance, le barman contourna le bar et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, une cigarette au bec. Zoro le regarda, perplexe.

-... C'est quoi ce regard ? Commença Sanji.

-Ben...

Le blond soupira et désigna ses pansements.

-Si c'est ça qui te perturbe, fait pas attention.

-Y a pas que ça... ton visage...

-?

-... je l'ai jamais vu aussi sombre et... triste.

-Hein ? Nan tu dois te faire des idées, je vois pas ce qui pourrait me rendre triste.

Zoro fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigts les blessures du barman.

-Et ça ?

-Ça ? Laisse tomber. Ça fait au moins que je n'ai plus ressentit d'émotion et c'est pas ça qui va y changer quelque chose.

A ces mots, la colère de Zoro, qui s'était atténuée, refit surface à une puissance dévastatrice. Il ferma les yeux, se passa les doigts sur les paupière et reposa son regard sur le blond.

-Ecoute. Avec les autres je sais pas, mais ça marche pas avec moi.

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai observé pendant tout ce temps. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu ne ressens rien, mais ce n'est de loin pas la réalité.

-Comment ça ?

-La réalité est que tu ne montres pas tes émotions pour te protéger. Mais ne pas les montrer ne veux pas dire que tu ne les ressens pas ! Les garder pour toi ne sert à rien ! Ça ne fera qu'accentuer ta douleur !

-Quoi ?! N'importe quoi !

-Ne te mens pas à toi-même ! Ta « protection » est inutile puisque les gens se permette de te faire autant de choses sans remord !

-Et toi alors ?! Depuis que je te connais, tu ne m'as jamais montré tes émotions !

-Ce n'est pas parce que je te le montre pas qu'elles n'existent pas ! C'est juste que moi j'ai appris à les doser, et à les lâcher au moment où personne ne peut me voir ! Mais toi tu te les interdis !

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire alors ?!

-PLEUR !

Sanji ne bougea plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le vert lui, le fixait avec un regard sévère. Après quelques secondes de silence, le blond baissa les yeux.

-C'est... eux qui m'ont fait ces blessures... murmura-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Les membres de mon gang... ils m'ont tabassé pour que je reconnaisse que tu es une mauvaise personne.

-Et tu l'as fait ?

-Je... me suis évanouis avant mais...

-Alors la prochaine fois fait comme ils te disent.

-... Pardon ?

-A quoi ça sert de t'obstiner si ça ne te fait que souffrir ?

-Mais... je ne fais que dire la vérité !

-Et elle ne t'apporte que des malheurs !

-Mais moi je ne veux pas te mettre en danger !

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

Sanji se tut, les yeux écarquillés. Zoro se rendit compte du sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé en disant ces mots et se frappa le front.

-Tch... !

Il sauta de sa chaise et sortit du club sans même adresser un regard à Franky et Luffy qui l'attendaient jusqu'à maintenant. Sanji, lui, resta quelques minutes immobile, fixant la porte d'un regard vide.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était... ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Je l'ai vexé à ce point ? _

Dehors, Zoro marchait à grand pas en empruntant des chemins au hasard. Il était en colère contre tout. Contre les deux gangs car ils avaient construit une véritable prison, contre Sanji car il ne voulait pas voir erreurs, et contre lui-même car il ne se comprenait plus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, le vert s'arrêta. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses ce soir. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Putain !

**À suivre...**

*****Dédicace à Thriller Bark et Kuma !

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre était un peu plus long (et un peu plus chiant), mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai rien de plus à dire, à la prochaine ! Review ? **


	7. Menacé

**Bonjour ! Oui, je sais, ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir (quoi que... ). Donc c'est avec plaisir que je vous le présente maintenant ! **

**Amis des arcs-en-ciel, des licornes et de One Piece, bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 7 : Menacé

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Sanji marchait dans les rues sombres de la villes, seul. Sa démarche était silencieuse mais rapide, ses yeux scrutaient constamment autour de lui, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement, et il n'empruntait que les ruelles les plus obscures et étroites. Il arriva finalement dans un quartier sale et un peu trop glauque à son goût. Il s'avança tout en cherchant des yeux un signe de présence, quand enfin il aperçut une silhouette au coin d'une maison. Quand il l'eut rejointe, la silhouette ricana et se posta devant lui.

-T'en a mis du temps.

-J'ai du trouver une excuse pour pouvoir quitter le boulot. Répondit le blond avec agacement.

-Oh c'est vrai. C'est que t'es trop honnête pour te barrer en douce.

Sanji afficha un sourire ironique.

-Ener, tu sais bien que je ne te supporte pas. Alors s'il te plaît, abrège parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ca je le sais très bien. Mais si tu ne m'aimes pas pourquoi c'est moi que t'as contacté ?

-Parce que je savais même sans te demander que tu avais ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- « Besoin » ? Je croyais que tu avais mis un terme à tout ça.

-Ouais je sais, mais vu mes circonstances, j'ai plus grand chose à perdre.

-Ohhh. Notre petit Sanji-kun a des petits soucis ?

-... J'ai rien à te dire. Juste, aboule.

-Aaah je sais pas... T'as les moyens ?

-J'ai pris le nécessaire.

-... Je me demande combien de portes feuilles tu as volé pour réunir assez d'argent.

-Ca te regarde pas.

Ener ricana et sortit un paquet de sa sacoche.

-300'000 Yens.*

-... Je suis plus un bleu. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'arnaquer.

-Hum ? De quoi ?

-Y'a rien là. Quelque soit la qualité, ça vaudra jamais autant.

-... Dommage. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-190'000.**

-... Mouais ça me semble plus ou moins juste.

Sanji donna l'argent à l'homme et lui prit le paquet des mains. Il grommela un « Merci » puis s'en alla comme il était venu, sans se retourner.

OoOoOo

-Oi. Il est 13h. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

La voix de Lucci peina à arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de Zoro. Après une série de grognements, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour apercevoir le patron du club dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il bailla puis se leva.

-Yo...

-Tu sais, normalement cette pièce est faite pour ceux qui sont trop bourrés pour rentrer chez eux le soir. Toi, tu dors de plus en plus ici, pourtant je ne te vois jamais saoul. Tes proche devraient s'inquiéter de temps en temps de ne pas te voir rentrer non ?

-Hum... Non. A vrai dire j'ai pas vraiment de proche pour s'inquiéter de moi, et encore moins un endroit pour dormir.

Lucci soupira.

-Tu sais, c'est pas un refuge pour S.D.F ici...

-Ouais je sais, mais comme t'es un mec sympa tu me laisses dormir ici en échange de quoi je viens tous les soirs dans ton club.

-Mouais...

Le noiraud fixa le vert pendant quelques secondes, puis fit mine de sortir. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna.

-T'as des problèmes ces temps-ci ? Je te trouve bizarre ce matin...

-Moi ? Ben non, comme d'hab', je vis ma vie tranquillement.

-Ok...

Puis le patron s'en alla et laissa Zoro seul dans la chambre. Le vert soupira et se recoucha sur le coussin, les bras derrière la tête.

C'était un mensonge. Zoro ne voulait pas impliquer Lucci dans ses histoires, mais il était loin de vivre sa vie tranquillement. Car maintenant, ses compagnons avaient de moins en moins confiance en lui, Doflamingo faisait tout pour le surveiller au maximum en employant assez souvent des méthodes peu orthodoxes, Sanji ne lui adressait plus la parole, mais il y avait par dessus tout une autre chose qui le rendait de plus en plus nerveux...

Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il se questionnait sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sanji, il décida de demander à Franky, qui lui était un grand sentimental. Il l'appela, puis le rejoint en compagnie de Luffy qui avait insisté pour venir. Après les lui avoir décrits, Zoro lui demanda de l'éclairer sur la nature de ses sentiments, sans pour autant évoquer le nom de Sanji. Puis, sans aucune hésitation et sur un ton neutre, trois mots sortirent de la bouche de Franky. Trois mots qui firent au vert l'effet d'une énorme claque.

« - T'es amoureux. »

...

...

Sur l'instant, Zoro n'avait montré aucune trace de son choque. Mais une fois à nouveau seul, il se prit la tête entre les mains, se maudit d'avoir demandé l'avis d'un autre et pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien savoir. Depuis, il n'avait pas revu le blond mais n'avait pas cessé d'y penser.

Zoro se tourna et enfonça sa tête dans son coussin. Il n'y connaissait rien en amour, mais il savait quand même qu'aimer un homme quand on en est un n'était absolument pas normal, et surtout très mal vu par la société, particulièrement au Japon.

_Sérieux... j'ai jamais aimé des hommes moi ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ? _

Il repensa à sa vie amoureuse. Peut-être que le fait qu'il ne soit jamais tombé amoureux était du à son manque d'intérêt pour les femmes. Il serait alors gay depuis toujours ? Non, quand il y repensait, il n'avait jamais pensé que le corps d'un homme pût être sexy, ou encore moins ses lèvres attirantes... Il y avait juste... _Lui._

_Comme si c'était le moment de tomber amoureux d'un type pareil en plus ! Rien qu'en étant amis, on se fout déjà bien dans la merde, alors si ça s'approfondit..._

Il soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_Bon de toute façon ça fait des jours qu'on s'est pas parlé alors pour l'instant je suis tranquille._

Il esquissa un sourire nerveux, puis mit ses habits état et sortit de la chambre.

A peine fut-il parti du club, que son portable se mit à sonner. Il soupira et décrocha.

-Ouais ?

-Allô Zoro ? C'est Luffy ! Doffy veut donner une sorte de mission à plusieurs d'entre nous et il a demandé que tu viennes.

-Bien... si c'est notre « Doflamingo-sama » qui demande, alors soit, termina le vert avec une voix sarcastique.

Il boucla puis prit le chemin du repaire de son gang, à contre coeur.

_Bon. Je fais cette foutue mission, et après j'irai m'expliquer avec le sourcil en vrille. _

OoOoOoO

Quelque part dans une petite épicerie, un homme et une femme achetaient de l'alcool ensemble. Pourtant, même si ils se suivaient, aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Alors qu'ils commençaient à faire la queue à la caisse, la fille sourit et se retourna sur l'homme.

-Tu sais Usopp, j'ai réfléchit à un truc...

-... T'es bizarre Nami. Tu réfléchis beaucoup ces temps il me semble.

-Ouais c'est ça fous toi de ma gueule.

-Alors ? C'est quoi ce truc auquel tu as réfléchi ?

-... Je pense que je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Sanji.

-Ah c'est vrai que tu m'avais raconté... Vous ne vous êtes vraiment plus parlé depuis ?

-Ben non... La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, je l'ai insulté, je l'ai rabaissé, je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais pu le supporter, alors qu'il venait de me sauver d'un viol... j'étais vraiment en colère, mais en y repensant, tout ce que j'ai dit était complètement stupide...

-Ben je suppose que sur le moment tu te rendais pas compte de ce que tu disais...

-Non, je pensais vraiment tout ce que j'ai dit. Mais au fil du temps je me rend compte qu'il n'est pas aussi faible que ce que je pensais. En faite, il se bat pour ne pas se plier aux règles stupides de la vie des gangs, et il fait tout pour que nos aînés acceptent son amitié avec un membre des Black Blood. Ça peut te paraître stupide, mais à travers son honnêteté envers cet homme, je commence à penser que tous les ennemis ne sont pas forcément mauvais.

-Mouais c'est plutôt vrai... Et donc ?

La rousse hésita un instant, puis sourit.

-Demain j'irai lui présenter mes excuses. Je ne sais pas s'il les acceptera, mais je ne peux pas rester sur un point négatif avec lui.

-Haha, ça me semble être juste.

Les deux jeunes se sourirent, payèrent leur articles puis s'en allèrent tranquillement. Nami ne le montrait pas à Usopp, mais elle était vraiment heureuse, car même si elle ne l'avais su que très récemment, elle n'aurais jamais supporté de perdre Sanji. Son imbécile de Sanji...

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, alors que midi venait de sonner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Sanji. Le blond alla ouvrir, et arqua les sourcils quand il découvrit deux de ses compagnons derrière la porte.

-Tiens donc. Hermep et Usopp, les deux mecs les plus trouillards de ma très chère « famille », viennent me rendre visite. Ca fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu, Hermep. Alors ? T'as enfin digérer la vision que tu as eu la dernière fois qu'on nous a ordonné d'abattre un ennemi ?

-... La ferme.

-C'est bon Sanji. Toi non plus tu ne supportes pas ça. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être dégoutté au point de ne plus se montrer, intervint Usopp.

Le blond roula des yeux. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le gang, il n'avait jamais aimé Hermep. Ce gars était beaucoup trop trouillard à son goût, et il avait un peu trop tendance à faire des crises pour tout et n'importe quoi. De plus, il niait toujours son appartenance au gang mais n'avais jamais le courage de faire face aux membres, et d'affirmer son mécontentement. C'était le genre de mec à qui Sanji ne pouvait pas faire confiance, même s'il ne faisait rien de foncièrement mauvais.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-On voulais savoir si t'avais envie de venir avec nous à la présentation de la nouvelle console qui vient de sortir.

-... Et à quoi ça va me servir d'aller voir le lancement d'un truc qui va me mettre l'eau à la bouche mais que je ne peux pas acheter ?

-...

-Au pire, je peux demander de l'argent à mon père et je te l'offre, proposa Hermep.

-... J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être endetté envers une personne que je n'aime pas.

-Au moins ça mérite d'être clair...

-Bah on s'en fout ! Si Hermep veut te faire plaisir alors pourquoi hésiter ?

-Bof.

-Allez ! J'ai demandé à une fille de venir !

-Ok je viens.

-Ah ben voilà !

-Laissez-moi juste le temps de me préparer un minimum, je viens de me réveiller.

-Ouais.

Sanji attrapa un t-shirt propre et ses chaussures, et se passa la main dans sa mèche avant de rejoindre ses deux nakama dehors.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une grande place, où une jeune fille rousse les attendait, l'air pensive. En la voyant, Sanji arqua les sourcils.

_Nami ?_

La rousse aperçut le petit groupe et fit un signe de la main. Elle était contente. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait rien à faire des jeux vidéo, mais Usopp avait certifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'excuse plus crédible pour faire sortir Sanji de son trou. Et elle, elle ne faisait qu'en profiter pour lui présenter ses excuses.

_Je le ferais sur place, quand les deux autres seront occupés par la console. _

Elle s'approcha avec désinvolte des garçons, sous le regard perplexe de Sanji.

_Bizarre... Je pensais qu'elle faisait tout pour m'éviter._

-Salut Nami. Ca fait longtemps que tu nous attends ? Demanda Usopp.

-Oui, mais c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui suis en avance.

-Ok. Alors on peut y aller.

OoOoOoO

Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Franky et Baggy*** se retrouvèrent au coin d'une rue sombre. Dolfamingo leur avait attribué une nouvelle tâche. Le genre de tâche que Zoro détestait, mais qu'il devait souvent accomplir. De plus, Baggy s'était désigné pour venir avec eux, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait un poids.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Zoro ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Demanda Baggy avec un ton provocateur.

-Tais-toi ! Intervint Luffy. Tu sais très bien que Zoro n'a jamais aimé faire « ça ».

-Ben quoi ? C'est comme d'habitude non ? On observe les activités d'un ennemi trop dérangeant, on le prend par surprise et on le tue, comme nous a demandé Doflamingo.

-Ta gueule Baggy. T'es SUPER chiant quand tu fais ça.

-... Ce qui me dérange c'est pas la mission en elle même, ça j'ai l'habitude, mais c'est le faite que Doflamingo ai dit a tout le monde l'identité de la personne à abattre, sauf à moi.

-... Désolé, Zoro-kun. Mais il nous a aussi interdit de te le dire. S'excusa Robin.

-Mais alors à quoi ça sert de me faire venir ?! A ce rythme là je serais encore plus inutile que Baggy.

-Hey !

-Je sais pas, répondit Luffy. Il doit juste être idiot.

-De toute façon tu verras bien une fois qu'on y sera.

-...mouais.

-En arrivant ici, j'ai vu la cible aller en direction du magasin de jeux vidéo avec des autres personnes, dit Franky. Si on se dépêche, on aura pas trop de problèmes.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc en direction du magasin de jeu vidéo le plus proche. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement, Robin s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon ange ? Demanda Franky.

-Ils sont là.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il bouscula Baggy et jeta un oeil par dessus l'épaule de Robin.

_..._

_C'est bizarre, mais je dois dire que je m'y attendais un peu..._

Il se retourna sur Baggy, qui préparait déjà son pistolet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Zoro ?! Prépare ton katana. Maintenant que tu connais l'identité de notre cible, il n'y a plus de problème ! Dit celui-ci.

-Désolé de te décevoir, tête de clown, mais je renonce à la mission. Jamais de ma vie la lame de mon katana ne touchera la peau de Sanji.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Doflamingo t'a demandé de venir justement pour que tu te débarrasses de tes illusions sur ce type ! Comment tu crois qu'il va réagir quand je lui dirais que tu as fui ?!

-...

-Voilà ! Alors maintenant tu la coince, et tu nous aides à tuer ce mec !

Franky s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de Zoro.

-Bro... pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à ne pas le tuer ? Pourtant, tu tuerais même Luffy s'il le fallait. Alors pourquoi ?

Tout le monde dévisagea Zoro, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci regarda longuement Franky, puis détourna le regard et soupira.

-Tu l'as dit toi même, Franky.

-?

Le vert ne poursuivit pas, et se prépara à attaquer. Les autres haussèrent les épaules et firent de même.

-Attendez. Moi et Luffy on va contourner par une autre rue et les surprendre par derrière, dit Robin.

-Ok.

Luffy et Robin partirent de leur côté, et les trois autres se positionnèrent en attendant le signal de Baggy.

...

...

...

-Go.

OoOoOoO

Le petit groupe de Sanji marchait maintenant depuis cinq minutes. Tout au long du trajet, le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer Nami. La rousse lui parlait normalement, mais paraissait gênée. Il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle avait peut-être oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

_Ou peut-être qu'elle fait ça pour faire plaisir à Usopp..._

Sanji et ses compagnons arrivèrent peu à peu sur une petite place, qui servait plus de croisement dans le quartier obscure et désert.

-Oups !

-Y a quoi Hermep ?

-J'ai voulut voir combien j'avais sur moi et j'ai fait tombé 100 yens****.

-Bouffon...

Hermep se baissa et commença à chercher la pièce sur le sol.

-Raaah je la trouve pas.

-Au pire on s'en fous, c'est pas 100 yens perdus qui vont te rendre pauvre, s'impatienta Nami.

-Ouais mais quand même.

...

...

...

« -Go. »

Sanji leva brusquement la tête.

-Quoi « Go » ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Lui et ses compagnons étaient encerclés par cinq personnes, toutes armées. Et au milieu de ces personnes, une touffe de cheveux verts et un katana.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Sanji tourna la tête vers ses compagnons. Hermep tremblait comme une feuille morte et les deux autres n'osaient plus bouger. Le blond reposa son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui pointait son katana sur lui.

-Oi... Marimo... il se passe quoi là ?

-...

Un homme à l'allure de clown à côté de « Marimo » claqua de la langue et tourna la tête vers son coéquipier.

-Oi Zoro. C'est à toi maintenant. Montre-nous que t'es pas un traître.

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

_Alors c'est comme ça chez toi aussi ?_

Zoro s'avança lentement. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un sourire nerveux.

-Eh... tu comptes vraiment te battre avec moi ?

-Bien plus que se battre ! Te tuer !

-La ferme Baggy ! Cria le garçon brun derrière Sanji.

Zoro ne dit rien et s'avança toujours avec un regard neutre. Soudain, il leva son katana et sauta sur Sanji, qui prépara sa jambe pour stopper l'arme. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait sur la lame qui le menaçait, Zoro en profita et tacla la jambe du blond restée en équilibre.

-?!

Sanji fut pris par surprise et tomba en arrière. Il voulut se relever, mais la lame était déjà pointée sur sa gorge.

-M... Marimo... tu...

Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front. Zoro le regardait, toujours impassible. A côté, Usopp et Hermep se cachaient les yeux avec les mains. Le destin du blond avait déjà été décidé, et ils ne voulaient pas voir la scène suivante. Nami, elle, fixait Zoro les sourcils froncés.

_Moi qui commençais à avoir confiance en toi... _

Le vert leva son katana. C'était fini. Il allait le faire, Sanji allait mourir, et tout allait redevenir comme avant. Le blond ferma les yeux. Il ne voulais pas voir l'expression de Zoro lorsque son katana allait s'abattre sur lui.

_Ça fait bizarre... de se dire qu'on va mourir sous la lame d'une personne qui nous est chère..._

_-_Pfff... même pas en rêve.

_-_?!

Sanji ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Zoro. Celui-ci le regardait, un sourire au lèvre. Il rengaina son katana et se tourna vers son coéquipier, sous le regard ahuri de tous.

-Désolé Baggy. Tu pourras aller dire ce que tu veux à Doflamingo, mais je ne tuerai pas ce mec.

-Espèce de... Pourquoi ?!

-'Pas envie.

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas. Les compagnons de Zoro baissèrent leurs armes. Hermep et Usopp étaient soulagés, mais ils n'osaient toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Nami continuait à observer la situation, toujours crispée. Baggy regarda tout le monde, un par un. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, serra son pistolet et reposa son regard sur Sanji, qui était toujours au sol.

-T... très bien... Si tu ne veux pas le faire...

Baggy bouscula Zoro, brandit son pistolet et...

Tout alla très vite. Sanji ferma brusquement les yeux, Zoro écarquilla les siens mais ne trouva pas la force de bouger, Usopp et Hermep refusaient de voir la scène, les autres Black Blood étaient immobiles, et Nami...

Nami n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Elle prit appui sur ses jambes et se jeta violemment sur Sanji, alors que le doigt de baggy appuyait dangereusement sur la détente.

***PAN***

...

...

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Plus personne ne bougeait. Sanji n'entendait plus rien, à part les respirations haletantes autour de lui et... sur lui ?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quelque chose était sur lui, entre lui et le pistolet qui avait tiré. Des cheveux roux retombaient légèrement sur son visage, une main fine et tremblante était posée sur la sienne, des larmes tombaient sur son front. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent peu à peu.

-N... Nami ?

**À suivre... **

*un peu près 2'200 Euro.

**un peu près 1'400 Euro.

***Je sais pas si ça sert de préciser, mais Baggy a 9 ans de plus que Zoro.

****un peu près 1 Euro

**Voili voilu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (dans le cas contraire... ben... je sais pas). ****Normalement**** le prochain chapitre devrait avoir moins de retard que celui là, alors à bientôt ! Review ? **


	8. Déchiré

**Bonjouuur ! Voilà, comme promis, ce chapitre a moins de retard que le précédent.**

**Par contre, info plus ou moins importante : Ce chapitre sert un peu de pause pour l'intrigue, et c'est pour ça qu'il est plus court. En gros j'ai voulu mettre au point la situation actuelle de nos deux gugusses. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre sera quand même à la hauteur de tous les autres, et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 8 : Déchiré

-N... Nami ?

Plus personne n'osait bouger. Sanji était là, à terre, en dessous de la rousse qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Son visage était proche de celui du blond, et son dos était tourné contre Baggy et Zoro. Sanji, les yeux écarquillés, regardait le visage de la jeune femme dégoulinant de larmes, qui ensuite venaient s'écraser sur son front. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, une goutte de sang se forma au coin de sa bouche et s'écoula le long de son menton, complétée bientôt d'un petit filet de sang. Sanji, en voyant ça juste au dessus de sa tête, eut un spasme violent.

-Oi... Oi...

Nami plissa les yeux et sourit.

-C'est bon... je vais bien...

-!

-Je... voulais te dire...

-Arrête de parler ! Si ça continue tu vas...

-La ferme...

-Mais...

-Je... suis... désolée... t'es vraiment...

-Attend Nami !

-Je t'adore... imbécile.

Sanji se tut. Nami ferma lentement les yeux et s'écroula sur lui, le sourire toujours au lèvres. Le blond la retint en la prenant dans ses bras.

-?!

Il ramena sa main vers lui. Elle était pleine de sang. La balle avait touché Nami dans le haut du dos, et ça avait suffi à la tuer.

Un sentiment étrange s'installa dans son esprit. C'était un mélange de panique, de tristesse et de colère. C'était le genre de sentiment qu'on avait besoin d'évacuer sur quelqu'un. Un doute surgit dans ses pensées.

_Nami était devant moi alors je n'ai rien pu voir... Qui est la personne qui a tiré ? _

A côté, Baggy avait commencé à trembler. Il regarda autour de lui, puis recula de quelques pas.

-C'était... pas prévu...

Zoro avala sa salive. Dans ce genre de cas, Baggy ne gardait jamais son sang froid et était le premier à paniquer pour rien. Il voulut lui parler, mais Franky le devança.

-Eh ! C'est pas le moment de flipper, mec ! Au pire on tue deux personnes à la place de une, alors c'est quoi le problème ?!

Mais Baggy n'écoutait pas. Il reculait de plus en plus. Son regard tremblant vint se poser sur Zoro, qui commençait à avoir peur de la suite.

-Z... Zoro...

Baggy se rapprocha du vert. Celui-ci recula, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Baggy lui avait déjà remis le pistolet de force, et s'éloignait en courant.

-Tu t'occupes du reste !

Zoro voulut riposter mais c'était trop tard, l'autre était déjà loin.

_Putain... _

Sur le sol, Usopp et Hermep n'osaient toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. En entendant des pas rapides s'éloigner, Hermep, tout tremblant, ouvrit peu à peu les paupières. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Nami était sur Sanji, le dos en sang, et Zoro était devant eux, un pistolet à la main. Son cerveau assembla très vite les informations. Il leva un doigt tremblant vers le vert.

-C'est... c'est lui...

Usopp ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

-C... c'était un piège... continua Hermep, il avait l'intention de le tuer depuis le début !

Sanji, interpellé par les paroles d'Hermep, regarda par dessus l'épaule de Nami.

-C'est lui ! C'est lui l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ! Dis à nouveau Hermep.

Le regard de Sanji changea d'un seul coup. Son sentiment de tout à l'heure se transforma en haine incontrôlable. Il posa délicatement le corps sans vie de la rousse sur le côté, et se leva lentement.

Les Black Bloods commençaient à s'inquiéter. Ils jetèrent tous un regard à Zoro, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Zoro, lui, regardait Sanji droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot.

_C'est pas vrai... Baggy, quand je reviens, je te tue. _Pensa-t-il.

Sanji marcha lentement vers l'épéiste. Il s'arrêta juste en face de lui, les yeux emplis de haine. Zoro fronça les sourcils.

_Merde... c'est vraiment pas le moment de le trouver flippant ! _

_-_Sanji... écou...

-La ferme.

-?!

Sans laisser le temps à Zoro de réagir, Sanji lui envoya un coup de pied meurtrier et emplis de colère dans le ventre.

-ALORS FINALEMENT TU VAUS PAS MIEUX QUE CES ORDURES?! ESPECE DE TRAITRE!

Le souffle du vert se coupa. Il se plia immédiatement en se tenant les côtes.

_J'avais oublié à quel point ses coups de pied étaient douloureux... _

Sanji ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser, et lui mis un autre coup de pied dans les genoux, ce qui le fit tomber lourdement.

-EN FAIT TU JOUAIS LA COMEDIE DEPUIS LE DEBUT! T'EN AVAIS RIEN A FOUTRE DE MA MORT!

Zoro se taisait toujours. Il regarda le blond qui préparait un nouveau coup tout en continuant.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ?! MOI AUSSI J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE MA MORT ! ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE C'EST NAMI QUI REPAND SON SANG SUR MES MAINS ?! HEIN ?! DIS-LE MOI ! POURQU...

il ne put finir sa phrase. Il venait de mettre un nouveau coup au vert, qu'il espérait douloureux, mais son élan avait été stoppé par une lame blanche.

-?!

Zoro avait arrêté le pied avec son katana. Maintenant il le regardait avec une expression qui se voulait neutre, mais Sanji avait parfaitement appris à lire dans ce regard.

« Je t'en supplie, arrête-toi là, je n'ai pas envie de devoir te faire du mal. »

Sanji resta immobile, le pied toujours appuyé contre la lame, et le regard noir de colère. Après quelques secondes de silence total, le blond retira son pied et se retourna.

_Les autres ont encore des armes... si ça va trop loin ça risque de faire encore des morts. _

Il rejoignit le corps de Nami et le souleva comme si c'était une mariée endormie. Usopp et Hermep, le corps tremblant, s'empressèrent de s'approcher du blond comme pour se protéger, tandis que Zoro se relevait. D'un regard, il ordonna aux siens de se retirer, chose qu'il firent immédiatement. Quand ils furent partis, Zoro se retrouva seul avec le petit groupe des Red Punch, qui s'apprêtaient eux aussi à partir. Il fit un pas en avant comme pour les retenir, mais un regard de Sanji l'en dissuada.

_Merde... qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?! _

_-_Sanji. S'il te plaît attends. Tu te trom...

-Tu me le paiera.

Zoro n'eut pas le temps de bien comprendre les paroles de Sanji. Il le regarda s'en aller avec les siens, immobile, impuissant.

_Putain..._

Il s'accroupit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Putain putain putain putain !_

_..._

_..._

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant... ?

OoOoOoO

_-Vous avez entendu ? Usopp, Hermep et Sanji viennent de rentrer. _

_-Nami n'était pas avec eux ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. _

_-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Nami est morte._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Je l'ai vue dans les bras de Sanji. C'était pas beau à voir... _

_-Il paraît qu'elle s'est faite tué par un Black Blood._

_-Les ordures... _

_-Hermep nous a tout raconté. _

_-Sérieux ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-Apparemment c'est le mec aux cheveux verts qui a fait ça._

_-Le pote à Sanji là ?_

_-Ouais. Il aurait fait semblant de ne pas vouloir tuer Sanji et au dernier moment il a sorti un flingue et lui a tiré dessus. Nami a voulu le protéger et s'est pris la balle à sa place. _

_-Cet enfoiré... ça ne m'étonne même pas..._

_-On lui avait pourtant dis, à Sanji, que ce mec était dangereux !_

_-Et dire qu'il n'a rien voulut entendre..._

_-Je l'ai croisé juste avant, je peux vous dire qu'il avait l'air remonté. _

_-Je l'espère ! Au moins maintenant tout est clair pour lui._

_-Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une expression pareille... _

_-Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? _

_-On a prévenu les parents de Nami. Ils vont penser à préparer des funérailles. _

_-Ouais. Elle mérite au moins ça..._

_-Et dire qu'il y a même pas 24h j'étais en train de discuter avec elle..._

_-C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre..._

_-Il paraît qu'elle sortait avec Sanji._

_-Avec Sanji ? C'est vrai que ces derniers temps elle le regardait comme une amoureuse._

_-Mais je suis pas sûr que lui il était attiré par elle. _

_-Dans tous les cas ça a du être dur pour lui... _

_-C'est clair... _

_..._

_..._

_La nouvelle s'est répandue très vite dans le gang._

_Quand nous sommes revenu avec Usopp et Hermep, il y avait pas mal de personnes à notre planque principale. Et quand ils ont vu le corps immobile de Nami dans mes bras, ça a créer la panique générale. Tout le monde s'est rassemblé autour de nous, ceux qui avaient un portables se sont dépêché d'appeler les autres, certains ont essayé d'appeler l'hôpital, mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai posé le corps de Nami sur un lit arrangé à la va-vite, puis je suis parti sans rien dire à personne. Je pense que je n'aurais pas supporté de voir une seconde de plus son visage sans vie. J'ai écouté un peu les conversations, tout le monde était sous le choc. Je crois que Nami était une personne vraiment très appréciée des membres de notre gang. Je sens qu'elle va vite nous manquer... _

_Je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis jeté sur mon lit. A ce moment là, un seul nom occupait mon esprit : Zoro. _

_Tous mes sentiments chaleureux et mes bons souvenirs avec lui avaient disparu en seulement quelques secondes. Les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire le sentiment de haine que j'éprouve pour lui à présent. _

-... Pourquoi ?

_Non. Il n'y a pas de 'pourquoi'. Ce mec est une ordure, un salopard qui a lâchement trahi la confiance d'un « ami ». La seule pensée de son nom devient peu à peu de plus en plus insupportable. _

_Il va me le payer. C'est sûr. Il a pris la vie d'un de mes camarades, désormais plus rien ne m'empêche de lui prendre une chose de la même valeur. _

_Je suis resté sur mon lit avec mes idées de vengeance pendant un long moment. Combien exactement ? Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que je me sois endormi à force de me torturer l'esprit. C'est bizarre, à aucun moment j'ai vraiment eu envie de pleurer pour Nami. Les autres devaient avoir pleuré pendant de longues heures, mais moi, pas une seule larme n'a coulé sur mes joues. Usopp, lui, était sûrement encore plus triste que tous les autres. Je crois... qu'il était amoureux de Nami. Je lui avait demandé un jour, et il avait détourné les yeux en j'y repense, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'y rester à la place de Nami. _

_Merde. J'ai beau m'occuper de la mort de mon amie, le nom de Zoro hante encore mon esprit. J'ai l'impression d'être plus triste de sa trahison que des « conséquences ». Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole, je me vengerai. Seulement, l'idée même d'avoir brisé à jamais le lien qui m'unissait à lui suscite en moi un sentiment étrange. Et tout ce que je sais sur ce sentiment, c'est qu'il est très désagréable. _

_..._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?_

_..._

_C'est bizarre..._

_..._

_... _

_Je me sens... faible..._

OoOoOoO

_-Vous avez entendu ? Zoro, Franky, Robin, Luffy et Baggy viennent de rentrer._

_-Déjà ?_

_-Alors ça veut dire qu'ils ont rempli leur mission ?_

_-Je sais pas. J'étais là quand ils sont arrivés, et Baggy avait l'air plutôt paniqué._

_-Zoro est arrivé un peu plus tard que les autres. Vous savez pourquoi ?_

_-Aucune idée._

_-Mais ils ont réussi alors ou pas ?_

_-... J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un imprévu. _

_-Ah merde. Et donc ?_

_-Il paraît qu'ils ont pas tué la bonne personne. _

_-C'était un accident ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Alors ça signifie qu'ils se sont pas débarrassé de ce mec aux cheveux blond..._

_-Non, mais apparemment le blond en question croit que c'est Zoro qui a tiré alors que c'est Baggy._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Ben maintenant, d'après Franky, il est bien décidé à se venger de Zoro. _

_-Cool ! Du coup notre tête de mousse a enfin ouvert les yeux !_

_-Au moins comme ça on peut être sûr que l'autre ne profitera plus de leur amitié pour nous attaquer. _

_-Par contre j'ai vu Zoro, et je peux vous dire qu'il a pas l'air bien. _

_-Ben forcément ça doit être un peu dur au début, mais ça va lui passer._

_-Mais oui._

_..._

_..._

_La nouvelle s'est répandue très vite dans le gang._

_Quand nous sommes revenus, Doflamingo a été le premier à nous demander le résultat de la mission. Baggy lui a résumé ce qu'il s'était passé, tout en prenant bien soin de mettre en évidence le fait que je n'aie pas daigné toucher à Sanji, et lui a annoncé à contre coeur qu'il avait tué la mauvaise personne. A la fin, Doflamingo n'avait pas l'air si déçu que ça, puisque désormais Sanji me déteste. _

_Oui, Sanji me déteste. _

_Il faudra que je pense à refaire le portrait de Baggy un de ces quatre, mais pour l'instant je suis trop préoccupé par les dernières paroles que mon blond a dis avant de s'en aller._

_« Tu me le paiera . »_

_C'est vrai que pour une personne qui venait de perdre un être cher, cette réaction était normale. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en souffrir. Bien sûr, je suis plutôt soulagé que la balle ait touché cette fille et pas Sanji, mais maintenant qui sait si je pourrai lui reparler un jour sans me faire tuer. J'aimerais courir lui crier que ce n'est pas moi le meurtrier, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard. Les autres pensent que je suis juste un peu déçu, et que je vais vite oublier tout ça. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'essaie de cacher derrière cette stupide amitié. Finalement moi non plus je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que Franky s'est trompé, et que les sentiments que j'ai sont d'une toute autre nature. Et puis, de toute façon ce ne sont que des sentiments, qui en plus me mettent de plus en plus dans la merde. Je pense que je ferais mieux de les ignorer. Ca ne doit pas être très difficile, et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Et puis c'est vrai, ce n'est qu'une personne de plus qui sort de ma vie, et qui reviendra juste pour me tuer. Rien de plus. _

_..._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?_

_... _

_C'est bizarre..._

_..._

_..._

_Ça me fait... mal..._

**à suivre...**

**Voilà voilà... ça fait bizarre d'écrire un truc pareil quand on est de bonne humeur... Enfin bref, malgré le peu d'action (ou pas) dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et à la prochaine ! Review ? **


	9. Détruit

**Bonjour ! Oui je sais ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir mais comme je ne me suis pas fixé de délais on peut pas vraiment dire que je suis en retard ! Néanmoins, pour compenser le dernier chapitre (un peu court) et le temps que j'ai mis à écrire celui-ci, ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus long que tous les autres. J'espère qu'il sera aussi à la hauteur vos attentes (si vous **

**l'attendiez). Enfin bref :**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Détruit

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient peu à peu à éclaircir le ciel. Dans les rues encore endormies de Tokyo marchait un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux sourcils en vrille. Sa démarche était rapide, mais étrangement faible en même temps. Il arriva à un petit escalier qui permettait d'accéder à une porte, monta les marches et entra dans un petit studio composé d'une seule pièce. Il s'avança lentement puis s'écroula sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Le blond s'endormit peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un rêve se forme dans son sommeil.

Le temps passa très vite. Au bout de quelques heures, Sanji se réveilla en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, et ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Il regarda sa main, elle était propre et tout à fait sous son contrôle. Il la passa sur son front, et reposa sa tête sur son coussin en soupirant.

Le genre de cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il en faisait toutes les nuits. Les cauchemars étaient chaque fois différents, et toujours incompréhensibles, mais surtout toujours plus effrayants. Cette fois, il avait simplement rêvé qu'il était dans une pièce teintée de rouge sang au milieu de laquelle gisait un cadavre, _son _cadavre. Il avait un couteau ensanglanté dans la main, et une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait qu'il était le responsable de ce massacre.

Pourquoi ? Il n'avait tué personne, et encore moins _lui._

_Zoro... _

Cela faisait trois mois que Nami était morte. Depuis ce fameux jour, Sanji et Zoro ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois. Zoro ne venait plus au club, et Sanji ne sortait de chez lui que pour son travail. Mais malgré la distance, l'envie de vengeance du blond était toujours bien présente. Il voulait que Zoro paie, et il voulait que le prix soit aussi important que celui qu'on lui avait retiré : la vie de Nami.

Depuis le départ de la rousse, tout le gang ne cessait de parler de Zoro. Chaque soir, Sanji servait des compagnons au club, qui le félicitaient presque constamment d'avoir coupé les liens avec cet ordure, et qui l'encourageaient à se venger. En général, Sanji ne répondait pas et se contentait de hocher vaguement la tête. Mais sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, ces remarques quotidiennes l'oppressaient de plus en plus. Finalement peut-être que la distance entre Zoro et lui ne suffisait plus.

Sanji se leva avec cette question pour seule pensée. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et son attention fut retenue par son reflet dans le miroir à moitié cassé accroché au mur. Il s'avança, puis commença à se regarder sous tous ses angles.

Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé. Ses tifs partaient dans tous les sens et ses mèches qui un temps étaient soyeuses comme des fils d'or ressemblaient maintenant à des brindilles de paille sèche. Un léger duvet lui avait poussé à la moustache et une barbe mal rasée lui piquait le menton. De profondes cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux, si bien que les gens croyaient à des yeux au beurre noir. Son regard, lui, était vide et dénué d'émotion. En voyant le tableau que lui rendait son miroir, Sanji eut presque envie de rire.

_'Faudrait peut-être que je prenne un peux plus soin de mon apparence..._

Auparavant, le blond faisait toujours très attention à son image. Pour lui, ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait une vie de rat que l'on devait ressembler à un rat. De plus, il estimait qu'il était de son devoir d'homme d'être présentable devant la gente féminine.

Seulement voilà plus d'un mois et demi que son apparence devenait une corvée supplémentaire. Être présentable devant des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas ne l'intéressait plus, et sa situation lui avait fait perdre l'envie de prendre du temps pour s'occuper de son corps. Néanmoins, il devait quand même avouer que son visage était bien plus négligé que dans ses pensées.

-...

Sanji hésita, puis prit un ciseau sur sa petite table basse et se concentra à nouveau sur son reflet. Il coupa maladroitement les extrémités des ses cheveux et frotta la lame sur sa barbe un peu trop longue à son goût.

_Bon... ça peut aller pour le moment. _

Il recula de quelques pas, resta immobile pendant un instant puis retira sa jaquette et son pull en soupirant. Son expression changea une fois torse nu devant le miroir.

_Je suis vraiment trop maigre._

Son regard se posa sur son bras droit. Une grimace se forma sur son visage.

_Visiblement c'est pas encore tout à fait parti... _

Sanji ne bougea pas pendants quelques minutes, puis finit par soupirer une nouvelle fois en remettant ses hauts. Il se jeta sur son lit et croisa ses bras derrière la tête.

_J'en peux... plus..._

OoOoOoO

Zoro et Robin sortirent du magasin où ils venaient d'acheter des boissons. A la base, Zoro voulait juste aller s'acheter une bière mais Robin avait étrangement insisté pour l'accompagner, prétextant qu'elle devait acheter des boissons pour une fête donnée par Porche, une fille du gang que le vert ne pouvait pas supporter.

Des sacs plastiques contenant toutes sortes d'alcool* à la main, ils marchaient dans les rues en direction du parc où ils devaient rencontrer Franky et Luffy pour passer la journée ensemble. Robin ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler, alors Zoro ne tarda pas à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident, et le vert commençait à abandonner l'idée de revoir Sanji un jour. Non pas parce que blond l'évitait, car même si c'était le cas – et ça l'était sûrement – il n'aurait qu'à le piéger ou à passer le voir au club, mais parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Plus précisément, il s'en voulais. De quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais une petite voix au fond de lui lui répétait sans cesse que tout était de sa faute. Et même si Zoro savait que c'était faux, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de l'écouter. Peut-être aussi s'en voulais t-il inconsciemment de ne pas écouter ses vrais pensées.

Cela faisait un mois que Zoro avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête avec ses sentiments pour le blond. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient été qu'un handicap pour le vert, et il les avait donc étouffés en pensant pouvoir les ignorer. De toute façon, vu la complexité des choses qu'il ressentait, il se persuadait lui-même que Franky s'était trompé sur la nature des sentiments en questions, et qu'il s'agissait certainement d'émotions d'adolescent passagères. Et puis cette idée était à son avantage, car il pensait que la distance entre Sanji et lui allait être plus douloureuse s'il gardait ces sentiments, définitivement inutiles à une personne comme le vert.

Mais il avait tout faux. Le premier mois s'était déroulé sans encombre, mais les deux autres avaient été différents. Le visage de Sanji revenait tous les jours occuper les pensées du vert, toujours plus souvent, et toujours plus longtemps. Au début Zoro avait simplement essayé de les ignorer, mais peu à peu, il avait commencé à souffrir de ces pensées. Certainement parce qu'elle lui rappelaient la distance autant physique que morale entre le blond et lui. Et même maintenant que les trois mois s'étaient écoulés, la souffrance était encore plus dure à supporter.

_Bizarre... Je ne suis pas blessé, je n'ai pas reçu de choque, mais j'ai vraiment mal... _

-Tu sembles bien pensif Zoro-san.

La voix de Robin à ses côtés le ramena au moment présent.

_Je l'avais presque oubliée elle..._

-Hum... j'étais juste un peu ailleurs...

Robin afficha un sourire énigmatique qui ne plut pas beaucoup au vert.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Puis-je savoir où tes pensées t'ont emmené ?

_De quoi j'me mêle..._

-C'est pas important. Répondit-il en espérant mettre fin à la discussion.

Mais Robin n'était apparemment pas décidée à lâcher prise.

-Je me souviens de la dernière fois où Franky était autant pensif... Quelques jours plus tard, on sortait ensemble.

-Et ? Soupira Zoro.

-Et rien. Je pensais juste que l'amour pouvais être un sentiment très perturbant parfois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues... ?

Robin sourit légèrement.

-Oh rien de spécial.

-...

Le silence retomba entre les deux Black Blood, alors que le bruit de leurs pas retentissaient bruyamment dans la rue. Au bout de quelques minutes, Robin s'arrêta. Surpris, Zoro se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. La femme sourit.

-Je me disais juste...

-?

Lentement, elle s'approcha du vert, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le ramena légèrement vers elle puis, sans lui laisser une seule seconde de réflexion, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Zoro ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le regard neutre, il laissa Robin prendre possession de ses lèvres. Puis une douleur étrange lui traversa la corps. Sans réfléchir, il repoussa délicatement mais sûrement la femme, qui n'insista pas d'avantage. Alors que le vert affichait une expression d'incompréhension et de méfiance, la noiraude, elle, récupéra son éternel sourire.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Demanda-t-elle ?

-Je... Non...

-Oh. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu ne m'apprécies pas assez ?

-Désolé Robin, mais je suis déjà a...

Zoro s'interrompit brusquement. Encore perturbé par le baiser, il avait faillit dire une connerie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais dire là ?! J'allais dire que je suis amoureux de Sanji ?! Non mais je suis vraiment trop con ! _

_-_Oui ? Reprit Robin, intriguée.

-Euh... Je voulais dire... Tu as déjà Franky... et je trouve lâchede faire ça dans son dos... De plus je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, alors...

Robin haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Zoro-san. Je ne suis non-plus pas amoureuse de toi. Mais comme tu es plutôt mystérieux, je tentais de savoir si une personne occupait ton coeur. Mais il semblerait que tu te soucies plus des sentiments de Franky que des tiens.

-...Ah.

_Finalement je crois que Franky avait raison pour Sanji..._

Le silence retomba. Les deux nakama se faufilèrent dans une ruelle plus étroite, puis arrivèrent en vue d'un parc, où les attendaient paisiblement Luffy et Franky.

-Au faite Zoro, pas un mot à Franky hein ? Dit malicieusement Robin avant d'accélérer le pas pour aller embrasser son bien-aimé.

Zoro soupira, et ne remarqua pas le sourire énigmatique de la noiraude en s'éloignant.

_Zoro amoureux... c'est un sujet à creuser..._

OoOoOoO

L'horloge affichait 5h du matin, le soleil commençait à se lever. Adossé au comptoir, Sanji discutait distraitement avec deux autres membres de son gang. La discussion ne l'intéressait en rien, mais ses deux compères étaient étrangement tenaces et déterminés à parler avec le blond. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Depuis que ses cauchemars hantaient ses nuits, Sanji n'ouvrait presque plus la bouche. Son moral était au fond du gouffre sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Enfin... presque. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées ces derniers mois, et il était conscient que la carapace qu'il avait créer en liquidant ses sentiments était déjà fendue et qu'elle pouvait céder à tout moment.

_Et ce jour-là risque d'être douloureux... mais ça va aller. Je suis fort, et ce n'est pas un peu de pression qui risque de m'abattre. _

-Sanji.

Le blond releva la tête.

-Ah enfin tu nous prêtes un peu de ton attention ! Dit un de ses compagnons devant lui.

-On voulais juste te poser une question.

-Tu as revu ton « pote » avec les cheveux verts ? Parce que franchement je sais pas comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi calme alors qu'il est encore en vie !

-Ouais. C'est clair qu'il ne payera jamais assez pour la vie de Nami.

Sanji tressaillit. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

_Arrêtez... Arrêtez de me parler de lui... _

-Enfin. Je suppose que tu attends le bon moment. Reprit son nakama.

_Arrêtez... J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant à ce moment..._

-De toute façon tu as fait le bon choix, dit l'autre, mais tu devrais peut-être t'activer parce que...

-Arrêtez !

Les deux hommes haussèrent les sourcils, surpris par la réaction du blond. Sanji soupira et recula. A ce moment là, un couple de l'autre côté du comptoir l'appelèrent, ce qui lui permit de s'éloigner rapidement des deux autres.

-Deux cocktails de fruits sans alcool s'iouplait. Demanda l'homme qui venait d'appeler.

Il était accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux roses habillée en lolita. Sanji fronça les sourcils en voyant son tatouage sur le bras.

_Black Blood... Heureusement qu'ici je n'appartiens à aucun gang. _

Il hocha la tête et commença à préparer les boissons devant le couple qui se remit à discuter.

-Ah au faite Perona, tu sais pas ce que j'ai vu en début d'après-midi ! Dit l'homme.

-... Non mais tu vas me le dire.

-Ben je suis passé par un raccourcis dans les ruelles pour aller au magasin de manga, quand tout à coup j'ai vu Zoro et Robin qui marchaient ensemble.

En entendant ces mots, Sanji tendit l'oreille tout en continuant de travailler.

-Oui et alors ? Répondit la jeune fille.

-Ben alors que j'allais me montrer pour les saluer, Robin a tiré Zoro vers elle et l'a embrassé.

-Sérieux ?! 'Taiiiiin j'aurais trop voulus être à sa place ! Robin sale chanceuse !

Sanji s'arrêta net. Alors comme ça Zoro avait une vie amoureuse ? Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon c'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait.

-Ouais mais j'ai décidé de partir avant de me faire repérer, alors j'ai pas vu sa réaction.

-Ah... dommage !

-Mais il avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir l'intention de la repousser.

Le blond s'empressa de donner les boissons au couple et s'en alla directement. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'avait pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT envie de savoir la suite.

_Attends... pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve ? Je m'en fous moi des amours du Marimo ! _

Il marcha rageusement jusqu'à la chambre où Zoro avait l'habitude de dormir, mais renonça à ouvrir la porte quand il entendit les bruits à l'intérieur.

..._C'est peut-être lui ? Non. C'est juste un couple stupide qui profite de son absence pour s'envoyer en l'air dans un endroit plus confortable que les chiottes. _

Il secoua la tête et retourna au comptoir.

_C'est bizarre... je me sens mal... _

Il arriva devant de nouveaux clients, quand il aperçut Usopp entrer précipitamment dans le club. Il repéra Sanji et se rua vers lui en bousculant tout le monde au passage.

-Sanji ! Ecoute-moi bien, c'est terrible !

-... ?

-Beaucoup de membres du gang sont ici ! Aide-moi à en rassembler le plus possible, et dit-leurs que c'est urgent ! Finit-il en s'éloignant en direction de la foule.

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-...Chopper vient de se suicider.

-?!

Sanji n'obéit pas à Usopp. Il se précipita dehors et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermep.

-Usopp est déjà à l'intérieur ?! Commença celui-ci. Chopper s'est...

-Je sais ! Répondit rapidement le blond. Dit-moi où il est !

-Il a sauté du toit de son collège hier soir et un prof l'a retrouvé en allant au bahut ce matin ! On a déjà prévenu l'hôpital et la police, c'est un gros bordel là-bas !

-Ok merci !

Sanji se mit à courir en direction du collège de Chopper, qui n'était pas très loin du club.

Chopper était quelqu'un à qui le blond tenait beaucoup. Il était certes très timide, mais il était extrêmement intelligent pour un jeune de 14 ans. Et surtout, il avait un regard tellement innocent que Sanji n'avait jamais su résister à ses demandes.

Mais pourquoi ? Chopper ne s'était jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit au sein du club où de sa famille, alors pourquoi un suicide ?! Le blond fronça les sourcils et accéléra sa course. Il arriva finalement au collège de son compagnon, où une foule de gens étaient rassemblés malgré l'heure. Les ambulances et les policiers étaient déjà sur place, et tout le monde était très agité. Sanji se fraya un chemin dans la foule et parvint à entrevoir Chopper.

Il était là, par terre, le visage tourné contre le sol. Une grande tache de sang s'était formé sous son corps frêle, alors que les ambulanciers s'apprêtaient à l'envelopper dans une sorte de couverture. Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent.

_Il est vraiment... mort... _

Son corps se mit à reculer tout seul.

_Pourquoi ?! _

Ses yeux s'arrondirent encore plus.

_Le gang... personne ne peut être heureux dans un gang comme le nôtre... Une personne comme Chopper n'est pas faite pour cet environnement, il est bien trop violent ! Cette « Famille » n'est rien, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'embarquer Chopper_ _dans leurs conneries ! Tout est de leur faute ! Même pour moi ce n'est..._

_...qu'une prison. _

Sanji se mit à haleter. Il savait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle, mais c'était trop tard. Soudain, toutes les choses qu'il avait endurées jusqu'à maintenant lui tombèrent dessus comme un bloc de pierre.

_L'entrée dans le gang..._

_Les coups..._

_Les fusillades entre personnes qui ne se sont rien fait..._

Son corps se mit à trembler. Il recula petit à petit, puis se mit à courir en bousculant les gens sur son passage.

_La violence sexuelle..._

_Mes parents..._

_La prison..._

Il regarda son bras et eut un spasme qui lui traversa le corps.

_« ça »..._

Brusquement, il trébucha sur une pierre et tomba violemment sur le sol. Il se releva lentement, et recommença à courir en boitant.

_Les cauchemars..._

_Nami..._

_Chopper..._

Il pensa à la discussion du couple au club, et aux paroles de ses « compagnons ».

_Zoro..._

Le soleil était déjà levé, mais Sanji ne voulait pas le voir.

_Zoro..._

_Zoro..._

_Zoro..._

Il arriva enfin dans son quartier. Il monta les marches de son immeuble quatre à quatre et manqua de défoncer la porte en entrant dans « son » studio.

Il resta immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait **plus** quoi faire. Ce malaise était insoutenable, même pour une personne comme lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier.

Oublier.

Tout.

Maintenant.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se précipita vers son lit. Il souleva le matelas, en sortit un sac et s'assit à côté de sa table basse.

Oublier.

Oublier.

Oublier.

D'une main mal assurée il ouvrit le sac d'un coup sec.

Et le silence retomba enfin dans le quartier.

OoOoOoO

Zoro avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avait passé la nuit chez Franky et était parti vers les 6h du matin. De toute la nuit il n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir, puis il avait finalement pris une décision.

Et maintenant, il se dirigeait vers _son _quartier.

_Crétin de Sourcil en vrille..._

Les raisons de sa visite étaient bien précises : Ce qu'il voulait, c'était résonner le blond, se battre avec lui, faire la paix puis recommencer tout comme avant. Il ne voulait plus de cette distance. Cependant il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de sentiments. Sanji était un ami, et il n'allait jamais devenir plus.

_Cache-les... étouffe-les... de toute façon ils ne sont pas normaux. Une jour je tomberai sur une meuf hyper bonne** et quand je sortirai avec, j'aurai déjà oublié tous ces sentiments stupides. _

Zoro arriva d'un pas ferme dans le quartier de Sanji. Il devait sûrement être en train de dormir, mais c'était le seul moment de la journée où le vert savait qu'il était chez lui.

Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

Silence.

Il hésita puis redonna des coups cette fois plus forts.

_Il est toujours en train de dormir... ?_

Zoro avait à peine fini cette pensée qu'un bruit de verre fracassé retenti à l'intérieur.

-?!

Il n'hésita plus. Il voulut défoncer la porte, mais fut surprit quand il vit qu'elle était ouverte.

_Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous ce crétin ?!_

Il entra.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le vert s'avança lentement, pendant que ses yeux s'habituaient à la luminosité. Il s'approcha de lit et haussa un sourcil.

_Il est vide ? _

_-_Pars.

Zoro se retourna brusquement. Derrière lui se tenait un homme au cheveux blonds, des sourcils en vrille et une barbe mal rasée.

-Sourcil en vrille ?

-Pars.

-Huh ?

Sanji se mit à rire. D'abord doucement, puis à gorge déployée. Mais ce n'était pas un rire sincère, quelque chose de malsain s'en dégageait.

-T'es con ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit de dégager ! À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te tue tout de suite ?!

-?!

-Mais t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'es que le premier d'une longue liste ! C'est pas comme si je te tuais parce que t'es particulier pour moi !

-Euh... S...

-T'es rien ! Tu représentes rien pour moi !

-Eh sourcil ! Qu'est-ce que...

-TU REPRESENTES RIEN POUR MOI, TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?!

Le blond éclata à nouveau de rire. Il renversa sa tête en arrière pour reprendre de l'air, et c'est là que Zoro les vit.

Des traces, infimes mais bien là, collées sous les narines du blond. Le vert fronça les sourcils. Il le bouscula et regarda derrière son dos.

Sur une table basse gisait des petits sachets déchirés. Des résidus de poudre blanche s'étaient incrustés dans le bois, et des morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

-C'était une sorte de vase que m'avait offert ma mère, dit Sanji en riant. Il était tellement moche ! C'est fou le plaisir que ça procure, de casser des souvenirs inutiles !

-La ferme.

Zoro se retourna lentement vers le blond. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, et c'est à ce moment là que _tout _commença. Sanji écarquilla les yeux devant le regard sombre du vert. Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps.

-Eh, stupide barman. Je m'en souviens très bien... Dit Zoro d'une voix obscure.

Des gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur le front du blond. Il ne riait plus. Ne bougeait plus.

-...Tu m'avais dit que t'avais arrêté la drogue.

En entendant ce dernier mot, Sanji se mit à trembler. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et saccadée. Zoro fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction.

-Oi. Tu m'écoutes ?

Non. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Les tremblements se firent de plus en plus forts, et des petits gémissements s'échappaient en même temps que sa respiration.

-Oi... t'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda le vert avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-A... Arrête !

-?

Le blond se boucha les oreilles à pleine mains.

-Arrête de crier ! Ça me fait mal à la tête.

-Mais...

-Aah ! Arrête ! Arrête je t'en supplie ! Ma tête... j'ai mal...

Zoro haussa les sourcils.

Pourtant il avait parlé doucement ! Alors pourquoi cette réaction?

-Non ! Arrête ! Tu me fait mal ! C'est pas supportable ces cris !

-Oi. J'ai même pas parlé ! Tu...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Les lèvres tremblantes du blond étaient devenues bleues, et un liquide rouge commençait à couler de ses narines.

_Oh bordel !_

-Sanji ! Dis moi combien de doses tu as pris !

-Je... Je sais pas... un sachet... peut-être deux... trois ?

Le regard du blond devint vide. Ses jambes vacillèrent et cédèrent sous son poids pour aller d'écraser sur le sol. Zoro se précipita et le releva en le secouant.

-Oi ! Sanji ! Reprends-toi !

En voyant ses yeux vitreux, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa maladroitement un numéro tout en sortant du studio avec Sanji à son bras.

-Sanji ?

Zoro tourna vivement la tête. En bas de l'escalier se trouvait un adolescent au long nez et aux cheveux frisés. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant la situation du blond. Zoro, lui, prit un regard sombre et commença à descendre.

-Je... Je m'appelle Usopp, commença le jeune. Je suis un ami de S...

-T'es rien du tout.

-?!

Le vert arriva rapidement en bas et passa à côté du noiraud sans même lui adresser un regard, alors que l'autre affichait un air ahuri.

-Euh...

-Vous n'êtes rien. La prochaine fois que toi et ton gang veulent se prétendre « amis » de Sanji, commencez par vous inquiéter un peu plus de ses sentiments.

Usopp n'osa pas répliquer. Il regarda simplement Zoro s'éloigner avec Sanji appuyé sur ses épaules.

_Je rêve ou... sa voix tremblait de colère... et de panique ?_

À l'autre bout de la rue, Zoro marchait le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas trop forcer le barman, qui tremblait et gémissait de plus en plus.

-Oi, Sanji ?! T'es toujours avec moi ?!

-Z... Zoro...

-Ok, attends !

Le vert reprit son portable et lança l'appel.

...

...

-« Allô, hôpital de... »

-La ferme j'ai pas le temps ! Ecoutez-moi bien : je suis en train de transporter un ami qui fait une overdose, j'arriverai au parc Yôji dans deux minutes, vous avez intérêt à être là avec une ambulance.

-« Mais c'est illég... »

Zoro boucla le téléphone sans laisser le temps à l'autre de terminer sa phrase et remit son portable dans sa poche.

-Zoro... j'ai mal à la tête...

-Oui je sais.

-S'il te plait... je t'en supplie... arrête les...

-Arrêter ?

-Les cris...

Sanji lâcha l'épaule de Zoro et perdit l'équilibre. Le Black Blood le retint juste avant la chute et le releva.

-Oi, tu peux marcher ?

-Je...

-Ok laisse tomber.

Il passa ses mains sous les jambes du barman et le renversa pour le porter plus convenablement.

-Tu...

-Bon maintenant écoute-moi, d'accord ? Dit-il en recommençant à courir.

-...

-Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles.

-S... Sanji...

-On est où là ?

-A Tokyo...

-Ok, maintenant tu gardes les yeux bien ouverts et tu me décris exactement ce que tu vois autour de toi.

-Euh... il fait jour... Il y a des immeubles... et des voitures...

-Elles sont de quelles couleurs ces voitures ?

-Bleues... noires... blanches...

-D'accord, et dis-moi la couleur des immeubles.

-Zoro... je...

-Les immeubles Sanji!

-Zoro s'il te plait... j'ai mal... je veux dormir...

-NON TU NE DORS PAS ! DIS-MOI LA COULEUR DES IMMEUBLES !

-... Gris...euh...

-Voilà c'est bien ! Surtout n'arrête pas de parler !

Zoro releva la tête et aperçut le parc Yôji de l'autre côté de la route. Une ambulance était en train d'arriver.

_Enfin !_

-Regarde ! Dis-moi comment s'appelle le parc là-bas !

-Je sais... pas...

-SI tu sais ! Tu l'as toujours su !

-Stop... s'il-te-plait...

-Mais non regarde ! On est arrivés !

Le vert rassembla ce qu'il restait de son énergie et courut deux fois plus vite jusqu'à l'ambulance qui se parquait à côté du parc.

-C'est lui ? Demanda un ambulancier.

-Oui. Grouillez-vous, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore...

-Laissez-nous faire monsieur.

Les ambulanciers amenèrent un brancard et demandèrent à Zoro de poser le blond dessus. Celui-ci s'exécuta et le posa avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Les personnes s'activèrent autour de lui. Le visage de Sanji paraissait épuisé, et du sang avait déjà séché sous ses narines. Le vert se maudit de ne pas être passé plus tôt, et d'avoir pensé que tout allait bien pour lui. Les secondes s'écoulaient, mais il ne quittait toujours pas son visage des yeux. Était-il réveillé ?

Zoro hésita. Puis, d'un geste machinal, sans plus aucun contrôle, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant que le brancard ne bouge et que les portières ne se referment.

**À suivre...**

*****Au japon l''alcool est interdit aux mineurs ( majorité : 20 ans, donc Zoro est un mauvais garçon) par contre Robin, elle, est déjà majeur.

******Oui bon... Zoro n'a jamais été très poli quand il s'agissait de femme. Veuillez l'en excuser.

**Voilà Voilà... pour une fois que je mets pas trop de suspense à la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez quand même envie de lire le prochain (qui normalement ne devrait pas tarder maintenant que je suis en vacances). Enfin, j'ai rien à dire de plus, alors à la prochaine ! Review ? **


	10. Jugé

**Bonjour, population ! Rien à dire aujourd'hui, alors on enchaîne direct sur le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Jugé

_« Oi Sanji ! »_

_« T'as pris combien de doses ?! »_

_« Tu peux marcher ? »_

_« Garde les yeux bien ouverts ! »_

_« NON TU NE DORS PAS ! »_

_« Regarde on y est ! »_

_« Reste avec moi ! »_

_« Sanji ! »_

Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vue était floue, et tout ce qu'il pouvait cerner était la lumière blanche qui envahissait ses pupilles. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait du mal à respirer. Il referma les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il... s'est passé ?_

-Monsieur Kuroashi ?

Quelqu'un l'avait appelé. La voix avait résonné comme un son lointain, et Sanji ne savait pas vraiment si elle était réelle, mais il laissa tout de même échapper un petit gémissement en guise de réponse. La voix lui répondit.

-Dieu merci vous êtes réveillé...

_Huh ?_

_-_Je vous ai vu ouvrir les yeux mais ils étaient tellement vides que je n'étais pas sûre si vous étiez vraiment conscient.

_Conscient ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Qui est-ce ? Où suis-je ? Ah j'ai mal à la tête... _

_-_Voulez-vous bien ouvrir à nouveau les yeux ?

Le blond mit quelques secondes pour assembler les informations dans sa tête, puis retenta d'ouvrir les yeux lentement.

La lumière blanche l'éblouit à nouveau, mais cette fois ses pupilles s'y habituèrent rapidement. Il regarda la personne qui lui parlait. C'était une femme. Elle portait une blouse blanche et elle avait les cheveux blonds. Sanji la dévisagea un long moment sans dire un mot.

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital, reprit-elle.

-...

-Je m'appelle Kaya, je suis une infirmière.

-...

-C'est moi qui suis en charge de vous.

-...

L'infirmière soupira devant le silence du blond. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais sa bouche restait définitivement close. La blonde pencha légèrement la tête.

-Monsieur Kuroashi, vous rappelez-vous des événements d'hier matin ?

Sanji plissa les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir.

Hier matin... il était en train de servir des clients, Usopp était entré et lui avait annoncé le suicide de Chopper, il avait couru jusqu'au collège du garçon, avait vu son corps et était rentré chez lui, avait soulevé le matelas de son lit et...

...

Oh putain.

Il l'avait fait. Il ne se rappelait presque pas de la suite, mais il l'avait fait.

L'infirmière le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées.

-Alors ? Vous vous en souvenez ?

-...Partiellement.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je... me souviens d'avoir pris de la... mais je ne me souviens pas de la suite, à part quelques mots que j'ai du entendre pendant mon...

-Nous savons déjà tout, monsieur Kuroashi. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir honte de prononcer ces mots.

-C'est pas ça... c'est juste que...

-Que ?

Sanji hésita. Après quelques secondes, il soupira et tourna la tête vers l'infirmière.

-J'avais arrêté. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais il y a de ça un petit bout de temps j'ai été en racheter, pourtant j'ai toujours su résister à la tentation. Et voilà que je me retrouve à l'hôpital... C'est pour moi que c'est une honte...

Sa voix jusque là très faible commençait à reprendre de la consistance. Kaya le dévisagea dans le silence pendant de longues secondes, puis sourit et se leva.

-Je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes réveillé. Il y a des personnes qui attendent à l'accueil pour venir vous voir. Voulez-vous que je les appelle ?

-Hum... ok.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et sortit.

Le blond se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Bordel mais quel con... moi qui était si sûr de ne pas craquer..._

Soudain, un doute s'installa dans son esprit.

_Au fait... qui est-ce qui m'a amené ici ? Usopp ? Il me semble avoir entendu sa voix, mais je n'ai pas ressenti sa présence... C'est peut-être l'hôpital qui m'a retrouvé... Non, je ne pense pas. C'est bizarre... _

Il entendit un claquement de porte et releva la tête. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait Usopp et Alvida, qui jetaient un regard interrogateur à Sanji. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et leur fit signe de s'avancer. Les deux Red Punch entrèrent et s'assirent sur des tabourets à côté du lit.

-Ça va ? Demanda Usopp ?

-Hum... bof...

-Euh... écoute Sanji... Il s'est passé vraiment beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Alors je suis désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien.

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre du noiraud de remarquer ce genre de choses.

-C'est rien, dit-il simplement.

Un lourd silence retomba dans la pièce. Usopp, gêné par l'ambiance qui y régnait, se leva et se racla la gorge.

_-_Je vais chercher des cafés. T'en as sûrement besoin.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant ainsi seuls ses deux compagnons. Alvida attendit que les bruits de pas s'éloignent, puis reposa son regard sur le blond.

-Usopp ne savait sûrement pas comment aborder le sujet, mais moi je vais en parler.

-Huh ?

-J'ai tout vu.

Sanji arqua un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension. Le regard d'Alvida devint sévère.

-Usopp t'a vu en train de faire ton overdose, et il donc venu me chercher en courant comme un malade.

_-_Alors c'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ? Merc...

_-_Non, c'est pas nous, coupa la jeune femme. C'est _lui _qui t'a sauvé.

_-Lui ?_

-L'homme que tu as un jour eu la mauvaise idée d'approcher, et qui a tué Nami pour te le faire comprendre.

-Zoro ?

Le blond serra les poings à cette déclaration. D'abord il tue son amie en essayant de l'éliminer, et maintenant il lui sauve la mise ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Oui, Zoro, reprit Alvida. Mais il y a autre chose...

-Quoi ?

Le regard de la noiraude passa de sévère à sombre.

-Fait pas comme si de rien n'était, Sanji...

Le barman ne comprenait plus rien. Il incita la femme à continuer, inquiet.

-Je l'ai vu... continua-t-elle. Usopp avait entendu la conversation au téléphone, alors nous sommes directement allés au parc Yôji. On est arrivé pendant que les ambulanciers sortaient le brancard. Pile au bon moment et aux premières loges pour voir cet ordure de Black Blood te déposer sur la planche et t'embrasser à pleine bouche !

_Silence_

Le cerveau de Sanji se figea. Il soutint le regard en colère d'Alvida, bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Q...Quoi ?

-T'as très bien compris, et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

-Mais...

-Alors il y a deux possibilités, dit la femme en se levant. Soit vous entretenez une relation, et dans ce cas vous avez intérêt à mettre TOUT DE SUITE un terme à ces pratiques stupides et malsaines, soit ce mec est juste un taré dégueulasse, et dans ce cas je t'interdis de l'approcher, sauf pour le tuer. Mais de toute façon t'a vraiment intérêt à l'éliminer rapidement. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe si tu tentes un peu trop de t'éloigner de nous, Sanji.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il la regarda ouvrir la porte, immobile comme une statue et ne réagit pas lorsque qu'elle la claqua derrière elle.

Plongé dans un silence de mort, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Sanji avait le regard vide. Et son cerveau, qui jusqu'à présent avait du mal à se réveiller, était à la limite de l'implosion tellement les pensées fusaient à travers ses neurones. Et au milieu de ce boucan virtuel, une seule phrase ressortait plus forte que toutes les autres :

_Il est gay._

_Il est gay._

_Il est gay.*_

Le blond ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_...Et apparemment il m'aime. _

Il soupira.

_Oh putain. _

Et soudain, tout explosa.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Ce connard essaie de me tuer, me sauve, et maintenant il m'aime ?! Depuis quand ?! Et surtout pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Ce mec est trop con pour remarquer qu'il est détesté dans le gang, et il en remet une couche ! Et pis j'ai rien fait moi ! Pire encore, j'ai envie de le tuer et c'est à ce moment là qu'il décide de tomber amoureux de moi ?! Il a vraiment le don de nous foutre dans la merde ! _

Son esprit se calma et ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il soupira et se recoucha sous la couverture blanche.

_Alors il vraiment homo..._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent machinalement et ses poings se serrèrent légèrement.

-C'est dégueulasse... Pensa-t-il à haute voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dégueulasse ?

Sanji releva la tête.

-Usopp ? T'es pas parti avec Alvida ?

-Je t'apporte ton café, dit le noiraud en posant une tasse sur la table de chevet. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est dégueulasse ? L'homosexualité de ton pote ?

-Ben...

-Ouais c'est clair que c'est vraiment bizarre d'imaginer deux mecs qui sortent ensemble, coupa Usopp. Je suis désolé de te couper mais Alvida m'a dit de me dépêcher. Je te laisse, repose-toi bien !

Le noiraud fit un signe de la main et sorti comme il était entré.

Sanji fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes, puis reposa sa tête sur le coussin et soupira.

_Irrécupérable... _

OoOoOoO

Zoro se rendait avec Luffy en direction de la planque actuelle de Doflamingo. Il avait passé la nuit à errer dans les rues en passant de bar en bar, jusqu'au petit matin où Luffy était venu le chercher, et lui avait dit que Doflamingo le demandait.

Les deux compères arrivèrent dans un quartier étrangement propre contrairement aux autres planques de leur chef. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble qui correspondait à l'adresse qu'il leur avait donné, et sonnèrent à la porte de l'appartement du Black Blood. Ce fut Baggy qui leur ouvrit.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me dépêcher pour Doffy et toi ? Répliqua le vert.

Baggy grogna et laissa entrer les adolescents.

Doflamingo les attendait sur un fauteuil, comme à son habitude. Zoro s'avança.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai l'impression d'être à un entretien avec un dirlo de collège.

Le blond lui répondit par un expression neutre, ce qui lui fit regretter ses paroles. Quand Doflamingo ne riait pas sournoisement après une provocation, c'était mauvais signe. Un malaise s'installa dans la salle.

-Tu sais Zoro, ça fait un moment que j'ai de moins en moins confiance en toi, commença le blond.

-...Et ?

-Il y a trois mois, tu m'as désobéis et tu as refusé de tuer cet imbécile de Red Punch. Je ne t'ai pas sanctionné parce qu'il y a finalement eu un malentendu, et l'autre a décidé de te tuer, ce qui revenait un peu au même. Mais comme ce n'était pas la première fois que tu nous trahissais, j'ai demandé à Baggy de te surveiller et de te suivre à la moindre activité suspecte.

Zoro avala sa salive.

_Oh bordel... ne me dis pas que..._

-Du coup, quand hier il t'a surpris en train de te rendre vers un quartier qu'on ne connaissait pas, Baggy t'a suivi.

_Ça s'annonce mal..._

-...Jusqu'au parc Yoji.

_Et merde. _

Le regard de Doflamingo devint sombre.

-Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

-...

Baggy afficha un air dégoûté et Luffy un air d'incompréhension totale. Zoro, lui, faisait tout pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion.

_Bon... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'assume ou j'invente une excuse bidon ? _

-Réfléchit bien à ce que tu vas dire, renchérit Doflamingo.

_... Finalement je crois que je vais juste fermer ma gueule._

Le blond soupira devant le silence du vert. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et lui adressa un regard mauvais et provocateur.

_-_D'accord, libre à toi de ne rien dire. Mais dans ce cas laisse moi te dire quelque chose : T'es un porc.

Zoro arqua les sourcils à cette déclaration.

_-_Ah non, pire qu'un porc. Un porc, lui, respecte les lois de la nature.

Même s'il se doutait du sous-entendu, le vert ne put s'empêcher de relever :

_-_Les lois de la nature ?

_-_T'as déjà entendu parler d'un cochon homosexuel ? Moi non, coupa Doflamingo.

_-..._

_-..._Et je ne te cache pas que tu me fais vraiment honte.

-...

-Aussi il semblerait que tu pratiques ce genre de trucs immondes avec cet ennemi.

-...

-Sérieusement... si j'étais à ta place je saurais plus où me mettre...

-...

-Tu n'a vraiment rien à dire ? Ok, je continue. Si tu n'étais pas un des membres les plus forts du gang, je t'aurais banni depuis longtemps, voir tué. Ici, si cette petite traînée de Red Punch n'existait pas, il ne se serait jamais rien passé. Et vu comme tu t'obstines, je ne pense pas que tu pourras l'oublier si facilement. Lui non-plus d'ailleurs.

-Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et on ne partage pas de relation.

Doflamingo prit un air provocateur.

-Ooh. J'ai compris. Pauvre petit Zoro qui vit un amour non partagé. Dois-je comprendre que tu es le seul fautif dans l'histoire ?

-... Sérieusement, ça fait trop bizarre quand tu parles en soutenu.

-Réponds.

_Merde... tentation de dévier la conversation : échouée. _

-...

-T'en as trop honte pour parler ? En même temps c'est compréhensible.

_Oh et pis merde !_

_-_BON ! Pour ta réponse : Oui, j'aime « l'imbécile de Red Punch », oui, j'ai mis du temps à l'assumer, et non, il n'est pas au courant. J'en ai pas spécialement honte, à vrai dire avant ça j'ai jamais été amoureux de ma vie alors je base la nature de mes sentiments sur ce qu'on m'a dit. Et ce que je ressent n'est absolument pas différent des sentiments qui sont destinés aux filles. Alors déjà que je vois pas vraiment ce qui te dérange, mais en plus de ça je pense pas qu'il y ait un moyen pour toi d'étouffer les sentiments d'une autre personne. Déjà que moi j'y arrive pas...

Zoro croisa les bras de manière satisfaite et Luffy éclata de rire.

-Wow ! J'ai rien compris, mais je savais pas qu'un mec aussi taciturne que toi pouvais aligner autant de mots dans ce genre en quelques secondes !

Le vert sourit légèrement en entendant la remarque de Luffy et reposa son regard sur Doflamingo, qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

-Un moyen ? Il y en a un, le meilleur de tous. Dit le blond après quelques secondes de silence.

-Lequel ?

-Oh tu devrais être habitué, ça fera la troisième fois que je te donne cet ordre.

Zoro reperdit un peu confiance en lui.

_Attention plan foireux et/ou vicieux dans 3... 2... 1..._

Un rictus sournois se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

-Tue-le.

OoOoOoO

Deux jours étaient passés. Sanji dormait paisiblement sur son lit d'hôpital, plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, mais la tranquillité de l'hôpital était assommante. Et curieusement, c'était le seul endroit depuis longtemps où il pouvait dormir sans craindre ses cauchemars.

Kaya toqua à la porte et entra discrètement dans la chambre. Elle alla ouvrir les rideaux puis elle s'assit à côté du lit et commença à observer le blond en silence.

_On dirait presque un ange comme ça. _

L'infirmière soupira et caressa légèrement la main de Sanji. Celui-ci frissonna, fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Bonjour, commença Kaya avec une voix douce.

-'jour.

-Je suis désolée de vous réveiller mais nous devons parler de certaines choses.

-Hum... je vous écoute.

-Voilà alors, nous avons lavé votre sang et nous avons réussi à éliminer toute trace de cocaïne. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sortir bientôt.

-...Cool.

-Par contre... nous nous sommes renseignés et apparemment vous avez déjà été arrêté pour possession de drogue et autres délits... autant vous dire que maintenant que vous êtes dans les registres de l'hôpital, il est très probable que la police intervienne à un moment ou un autre...

-... C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

-Non.

-Alors passez directement aux autres choses, je réfléchirai à ça après.

-D'accord... alors euh...

La blonde baissa la tête et réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Peut-être que vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler, mais ici nous sommes dans un hôpital... alors c'est notre devoir.

-Huh ? De quoi ?

La femme regarda le blond droit dans les yeux et leva le doigt. Sanji regarda ce qu'elle pointait, c'est à dire son corps, et commença à chercher un quelconque problème.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et remonta brusquement sa couverture jusqu'au cou.

-C'est si gênant que ça ? Demanda Kaya en penchant la tête.

-... En quelque sorte.

-Je suis désolée... je suppose que vous aviez l'habitude de porter des pulls à manches longues pour le cacher, mais nous avons été obligés de vous déshabiller puis de vous passer une de nos chemises pour patient... à manches courtes.

-... C'est rien... c'est votre job. C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était exposé aux yeux de tout le monde.

-Euh... est-ce que je peux... le voir ?

Sanji lança un regard hésitant à la femme, puis soupira et sortit son bras droit de la couverture pour le lui tendre. L'infirmière soutint le bras avec une main et commença à le caresser timidement avec l'autre.

-Comment est-ce que...

-Je suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler, coupa le blond. Désolé.

-Non, ne vous excusez pas ! Je peux comprendre, c'est juste que j'ai peur des infections...

-Infections ?

-Ben oui. Vous n'êtes pas allé à l'hôpital après ça n'est-ce pas ? Alors je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez soignée, mais vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu d'infection jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ben j'y avais pas trop pensé... En fait j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais s'il vous plaît ne me posez pas 500 questions, vous savez déjà beaucoup trop de choses et je tiens à la vie.

-... D'accord.

Sanji se mit la main devant la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

-Euh... tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-O... oui c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je dis ou pense cette phrase.

-Huh ?

-« Je tiens à la vie. »

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'infirmière et laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-Ça fait bizarre, dit-il en souriant.

La femme ria d'une voix cristalline.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Les deux jeunes se sourirent. Kaya était vraiment un fille charmante, et Sanji se disait qu'il était possible qu'un jour il l'aime autant qu'il avait aimé Nami. L'infirmière soupira et posa sa main sur celle du blond.

-Je ne connais rien de votre vie, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle doit être mouvementée. En plus maintenant que l'amour s'y mêle...

-Huh ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De votre ami.

Sanji haussa les sourcils.

-Comment vous savez ?

-Ben en fait... il y a deux jours, quand j'ai fait entrer vos amis dans la chambre, je suis restée derrière la porte et j'ai discuté avec une collègue.

-Ouais vous écoutez aux portes quoi.

-Non... Non ! J'étais juste là et... et...

-C'est bon vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, dit Sanji en souriant. Et donc ? Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

-Euh... ben, un homme vous a embrassé... et apparemment ça a pas plu à vos amis. Surtout la femme.

-Ha Ha... ouais, c'est la cas de le dire. Par contre l'autre je sais pas si ça le dérange vraiment.

-Et vous ? Il me semble vous avoir entendu dire que c'était dégueulasse.

-Hein ?

-Enfin bref. Moi je trouve ça mignon, mais ce n'est que mon avis.

-Euh... ouais.

Un silence profond s'installa dans la salle. Après de longues minutes de malaise, Kaya se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ca fait beaucoup de choses en même temps...

-?

-Je parle de ce qui t'arrive.

-Ah. Ouais.

_Elle me tutoie maintenant ?_

-Bon... je suis pas du genre à lamenter les autres ou à dire que c'est des pauvres choupinous, mais toi je t'aime bien.

-Eh ?

La femme soupira.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la police. Si je réussi à convaincre mes supérieurs de ne pas leur envoyer tes statistiques, peut-être que ça t'enlèvera déjà un poids.

Sanji fut d'abord surpris, puis il sourit et se releva.

-Merci.

Kaya lui rendit son sourire et sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Le blond allait se recoucher, quand la femme rouvrit la porte avec un regard moqueur.

-Au faite, je t'ai mis des affaires de bain sur la table. Ce serait VRAIMENT bien que tu prennes une douche.

Sanji haussa les sourcils, tandis que l'infirmière repartait déjà en riant. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux et sourit à son tour.

-Effectivement.

**À suivre...**

* pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, ceci est une référence au doujinshi « Pink noise baby ».

**Voila voila. J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Review ? **


	11. Déchaîné

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus dans cette fic. Merci toujours à celles (ceux?) qui me suivent et qui mettent des reviews, vous embellissez ma journée ! Alors sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 11. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Déchaîné

Sanji sortit de l'hôpital, le sourire au lèvres. Il venait de dire au revoir à Kaya, avec qui il avait enfin réussi à créer des liens d'amitié et de respect. Avec tout ce qui lui arrivait ces temps-ci, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de penser aux femmes. Bizarrement, à présent il ne cherchait plus à les charmer, mais plutôt à les avoir simplement à ses côtés pour passer de bons moments, sans aucune tension entre eux : il devait simplement être trop fatigué pour draguer.

Après une semaine dans une chambre d'hôpital, il devait à nouveau retourner dans la dangerosité de son environnement. Il grimaçait déjà à l'idée de revoir les membres du Red Punch, peut-être certains du Black Blood et... Zoro.

Il avait beau s'être torturé l'esprit pendant un semaine, il ne comprenait toujours pas ses actes. Avec tous les événements récents qui s'étaient produits, le comportement du vert était passé de ami à ennemi, puis sauveur et finalement amoureux. Autant dire que le blond était complètement perdu quant à la logique de son... ami ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il soupira puis prit lentement le chemin de son studio, les mains dans les poches et la cigarette au bec.

OoOoOoOoO

Zoro venait de sortir d'un bar, où lui, Franky et Luffy avaient discuté pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Perdu dans ses pensées pendant un petit moment, il avait décidé qu'il irait voir Sanji à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles et peut-être renouer les liens.

C'est donc à trois heures de l'après-midi qu'il laissa ses deux compagnons plus que bourrés à leur nouvelle discussion fort intéressante sur les escargots tropicaux dotés de capacités de communication plus performantes que les téléphones.

Il marchait plus ou moins tranquillement quand il heurta par mégarde une personne à un croisement près de l'hôpital. L'homme qu'il avait bousculé s'arrêta.

-Eh, fais un peu atten...

Zoro, surpris de ne pas l'entendre finir sa phrase, se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'homme au long nez à qui il avait parlé lorsque le blond faisait son overdose. Il haussa les sourcils. Apparemment l'homme en question semblait perturbé par sa rencontre.

_Finalement ça tombe plutôt bien..._

-Dis, est-ce que tu sais si le sourcils en vrille est encore à l'hôpital ? Demanda le vert.

-Tu... tu veux parler de Sanji ? Il est sorti ce midi.

-Ah. Merci.

_Je peux aussi aller direct chez lui._

Zoro allait reprendre sa route, mais le noiraud l'arrêta.

-Mauvaise idée.

-De quoi ?

-Ne vas pas le voir. Il sait. On a vu ce qui s'est passé au parc Yoji, et on lui en a parlé.

-...

-Il m'a dit que c'était dégueulasse.

-...

-Je sais pas ce que tu veux exactement, et sache que je n'ai pas grand chose contre toi, mais tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille. Ça vaut mieux pour toi, pour lui, et pour nous.

Zoro fixa longtemps le regard très sérieux du noiraud, puis continua sa route sans un mot de plus. Usopp soupira et reprit son chemin à son tour.

Le vert marchait d'un pas ferme, mais il ne savait plus trop dans quelle direction aller. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'intention négative de la part du noiraud, et il choisit de penser qu'il disait la vérité.

_K'so... et ça m'apprendra à perdre le contrôle, même pendant deux secondes. Tout le monde est au courant maintenant !_

Il fronça les sourcils et prit la direction du studio de Sanji.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus, mais je pensais quand même que tu étais un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, sourcils en vrille..._

Zoro arriva d'un pas décidé dans le quartier du blond. Il monta les marches et se posta devant la porte close. Il leva le poing, l'approcha, mais stoppa net juste avant de frapper. Il abaissa le poing, puis la tête.

_Pourquoi je suis venu au fait ? C'est bien beau de « vouloir prendre de ses nouvelles » et tout, mais qu'est ce que je peux lui dire une fois à l'intérieur ? En plus maintenant je sais que je le dégoutte, et ça m'étonnerai que son envie de vengeance pour l'autre fois soit oubliée. Si j'entre, il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi. Et par dessus tout ça, je suis encore censé le tuer..._

-Tch...

Le vert pivota sur ses talons et repartit en direction de la planque actuelle de Doflamingo.

_De toute façon, si on ne s'était jamais rencontré, personne n'aurait eu de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il commençait à disparaître dans les ruelles, lorsque la porte du studio s'ouvrit lentement. Le blond sortit sur le pallier, le regard sombre.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ? Stupide bretteur...

Sanji descendit les escaliers et commença à suivre le vert de loin, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

Zoro passa par une allée principale, traversa la route pour finalement retourner dans un quartier sombre et caché de tous. Il arriva vers une sorte de garage privé, où une femme aux cheveux roses semblait faire le guet.

-Oh ! Zoro, ça fait un bail !

-Perona ?

-Tu viens voir Doffy ? Il discute avec des mecs qui partent en « mission » aujourd'hui. En plus pour une fois, les mecs à abattre ne sont pas du Red Punch ! Gear All, c'est un gang qui apparemment commence à s'aventurer sur notre territoire...

-Je me fous de quoi Doffy parle, et avec qui, je dois juste le voir.

-Eh ! Attends au moins deux minutes ! J'ai appris que Robin t'avais embrassé, continua Perona en se collant au vert. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-... Parce que ça me semble pas assez important pour que j'en parle autour de moi.

-C'est parce qu'elle est avec Franky ? Tant mieux, si tu es pas intéressé alors ça me laisse plus de place !

-... T'es vraiment directe, toi.

-Hi hi ! Par contre, tu penses bien que je suis aussi au courant pour ce qui s'est passé avec le mec de l'autre clan. Mais bon je te pardonne, tu dois simplement être un peu ailleurs ces temps-ci ! T'inquiète, ça passera !

-Hum... Bon, je peux y aller ?

Perona se décolla de Zoro en faisant la moue et le laissa passer. Il entra dans le garage et vit Doflamingo assis sur un canapé troué, discutant avec quelques hommes. Quand il aperçut l'épéiste, le blond fit signe aux autres de partir et l'invita à se rapprocher.

-Où étais-tu passé pendant ces trois jours ? Tu ne t'es pas montré depuis que je t'ai donné mon dernier ordre.

-C'est pas tes affaires, répondit sèchement le vert.

-Oh, j'en déduis que tu ne l'as pas exécuté.

-Qui ? L'ordre ou le sourcil en vrille ? Remarque ça reviendrait au même.

-... Donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je vais me confronter à ce mec. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le tuer, et je le déciderai à l'issue du combat que je vais engager. Mais dans tous les cas, j'aimerais que tu sois là pour être témoin de ma fidélité au gang.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Doflamingo.

-Intéressant. C'est d'accord.

OoOoOoO

Sanji arriva au quartier dans lequel Zoro venait d'entrer. Il remarqua une femme - au passage, magnifique - qui semblait faire le guet devant une sorte de garage. Elle interpella des hommes qui venaient de sortir et partit avec eux dans la direction opposée. Le blond vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et alla se poster juste à l'entrée du garage. Il tendit l'oreille.

-Je vais me confronter à ce mec. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le tuer, et je le déciderai à l'issue du combat que je vais engager...

_Zoro ? Il parle de moi?Il veut me tuer ? Encore ?! _

Sanji n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation et commença à reculer.

_Mais de toute façon, à la base c'est moi qui doit agir et me venger, non ? Au diable ces espèces de sentiments incompréhensibles ! J'étais bien plus tranquille quand je ne ressentais rien ! Et puisqu'il a apparemment décidé d'ignorer le baiser qu'il m'a donné, je vais faire pareil ! _

Un sourire nerveux s'étira sur le visage du blond.

_Voilà ! De toute façon j'avais prévu de lui infliger la même peine qu'à Nami ! En plus j'ai un couteau sur moi, je peux le tuer ici, vite fait bien fait et tout s'arrangera ! _

Des bruits de pas dans le garage le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se cacha derrière un conteneur pour observer la situation.

Zoro ainsi qu'un grand blond avec des lunettes de soleil venaient de sortir. Le blond arrêta Zoro et sortit un téléphone de sa poche.

-Attends. J'appelle Baggy, Robin, Luffy, Hancock et Perona pour qu'ils soient aussi témoins.

-... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est pas tous les jours que tu obéis aux ordres sans broncher. Je veux pas être le seul à pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

-Si tu veux, mais je vous interdis d'intervenir.

-Ne t'en fais pas...

Doflamingo composa des numéros et appela plusieurs personnes. Après quelques minutes, il remit son téléphone dans la poche et recommença à sourire vicieusement.

-Ils arrivent...

-Même Luffy ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Oh rien c'est juste parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est à dire il y a une demi heure, il était à moitié endormi sur une table et complètement bourré.

-Hum...

Perona ne tarda pas à revenir, bientôt rejointe par Baggy, puis les autres.

Sanji observait la scène depuis son conteneur. Il savait que ce combat n'allait pas être bref, et que Zoro n'allait pas se retenir. Mais il n'avait pas peur, il était simplement concentré.

Luffy fut la dernière personne à arriver. Zoro arqua les sourcils.

-Euh... ça va ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas... t'étais bien saoul, quand je suis parti.

-Moi ? Nan, c'est juste que Franky est tellement drôle quand il est bourré que j'ai un peu participé à ses délires !

_-_Ah... Et quand tu t'es endormi ?

_-_Je me suis couché à 5h, cette nuit. Juste une petite fatigue. 

_-_Ah... BON ! On peux y aller ?

-Tu sais où il habite ? Demanda Hancock.

-Oui, mais pas besoin de ça.

Les personnes autour de Zoro le regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateurs. Un petit sourire s'étira au coin des lèvres de celui-ci.

-Oi, sourcil en vrille. Montre-toi, ça m'évitera de faire du chemin inutile.

Sanji sursauta. Il hésita, puis il se leva et s'avança lentement vers Zoro et ses coéquipiers.

-Comment t'as su, enflure... ?

-Oublie pas que tu m'as retiré l'usage d'un oeil. J'ai été obligé d'apprendre à sentir la présence des gens et déterminer leur position sans les voir pour continuer à me battre normalement.

-Tch...

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

Sanji fixa le vert, hésitant, puis son regard devint de plus en plus sérieux.

-Pour assouvir mon envie de vengeance.

-Oh... c'est vrai que la fille que j'ai tué était importante pour toi... répondit Zoro ironiquement.

Baggy déglutit et baissa la tête. Le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il leva le doigt vers le vert.

-Oui. Et moi qui voulais te retirer quelque chose d'au moins aussi important que la vie de Nami, j'ai enfin trouvé.

-Ah ? Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ta seule intention, là, c'est de me tuer, non ? Et bien à présent c'est aussi la mienne ! Ta vie semble être assez importante pour venger ma nakama.

-Hum... C'est donc une sorte de concours pour savoir qui tuera l'autre en premier.

-Exactement.

-Très bien... Alors...

En un éclair, Zoro dégaina son sabre et envoya un coup au blond, qui l'arrêta de justesse avec son pied.

-... Cette fois je ne me retiendrai pas.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Sanji.

-C'est parfait.

Et le combat commença.

Les coups d'épée résonnaient, toujours stoppés par une semelle plus dur que le fer. Les deux hommes devaient attaquer, viser, parer, esquiver puis à attaquer à nouveau, sans jamais avoir une seule seconde de répit. Et cette fois, aucun coup n'était retenu.

Leurs stratégies étaient différentes. Pour le blond, il était évident que chaque frappe de Zoro était destinée à tuer, alors que lui misait plutôt sur un vrai plan.

_Je vais l'épuiser un maximum, et quand il y aura une ouverture, je sortirai mon couteau et en profiterai pour en finir ! _

Sanji sourit. S'il se concentrait, ce plan était imparable.

Malheureusement, il y avait un hic. Le blond n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer. Car en ce moment, son esprit était enivré par l'amusement. Il prenait un pied pas possible à se battre contre Zoro, et il était évident que le sabreur était dans le même état. C'était dans leurs veines, ils adoraient se battre. Et le combat qu'ils étaient en train de se livrer était tout simplement trop épique pour laisser place à la concentration. Leurs instincts agissaient tout seul.

Puis soudain, Sanji aperçut un sourire extrêmement mauvais s'étirer sur les lèvres de Doflamingo, qui était resté à l'écart avec les autres pendant tout ce temps.

-Oi, Zoro... Commença le Black Blood. Arrête de faire durer inutilement ce combat. Tue-le.

A peine avait-il cette phrase que le vert esquiva rapidement un coup de Sanji, agrippa sa jambe et la tira vers lui, sans que le blond ne puisse rien faire.

_Non non non non ! J'ai pas fait assez attention ! Je veux pas mourir ! _

Il vit le sabre arriver droit sur lui, sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter ou l'éviter.

_C'est fini... il a gagné... je suis mort. _

Mais alors qu'il regardait la lame s'abattre sur lui, les yeux écarquillés, Zoro sembla perdre l'équilibre et dévia la trajectoire de son sabre, qui ne fit qu'arracher un bout de chemise au blond.

Le vert recula et se remit en position d'attaque, mais Sanji ne bougea pas. Son regard devint furieux, et il se mordit la lèvre.

-Connard... Tu m'avais dit que tu ne te retenais pas...

-...

-Bien... si tu veux jouer à ça, tu peux, mais compte pas sur moi pour faire de même. Oublie pas que ça t'a coûté un oeil la dernière fois !

A ces mots, Sanji sortit son couteau et commença à donner des coups précis et calculé pour atteindre les points vitaux du vert. Il était rapide, mais Zoro arrivait toujours à parer ou esquiver sans aucun problème.

Soudain, le Red Runch se jeta sur lui en pointant son couteau, mais il esquiva et le blond faillit tomber à cause de l'élan qu'il avait prit. Zoro recula et attendit que Sanji soit près à anticiper la prochaine attaque. Celui-ci se remit droit, mais ne bougea pas. Il haletait, certainement à cause de la fatigue mais surtout à cause de la colère.

-Arrête ça... hhh... t'as encore eu une occasion en or de me tuer... hhh... mais t'as rien fait...

-...

-'tain... pourquoi j'arrive pas à te toucher ?! Je suis la seule personne à me battre sérieusement ici...

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant me tuer ?

-C'est quoi c'te question ? La vie de Nami était celle que je chérissais le plus... comme tu me l'as enlevée, je veux t'enlever à ton tour la vie la plus importante à tes yeux, c'est à dire la tienne.

-Tu me crois vraiment aussi narcissique que ça ?

-T'es un Black Blood...

Zoro dévisagea Sanji, les yeux rond, puis il commença à rire. Cette attitude eut le don d'irriter le barman.

-Oi... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Le vert se calma, se passa une main dans les cheveux et poussa un long soupire.

-Tu sais ? J'aime pas trop les déclarations à la shoujo des années 80, mais il y a un truc qui me brûle la langue depuis quelques minutes.

-... ?

-C'est pas ma vie qui m'est la plus chère. En faite je ne me considère pas du tout comme un être important à mes yeux.

-... Alors qui... ?

-T'es sérieux ? Tu me demandes de te donner le nom de la personne que tu tueras sans hésiter ? M'enfin... je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement comme dans tes plans.

-La ferme. C'est qui ?

Un sourire étrangement doux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'épéiste.

-Toi.

...

...

Un silence profond tomba dans la ruelle. Zoro était immobile, ses coéquipiers se taisaient en attendant la suite et le sourire de Doflamingo avait disparu. Sanji avait lâché son couteau, et il fixait à présent le vert, les yeux écarquillés.

-P... Pou... tenta-il de bredouiller.

-Oi, Zoro.

Zoro se retourna vers Doflamingo, qui avait interrompu le barman et qui à présent semblait en colère.

-Oublierais-tu ton devoir ? Si je t'ai suivi ici, c'est pour voir son sang gicler sous tes mains, pas pour une scène d'amour immonde. Alors maintenant tue-le !

-Non.

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Le ton de Zoro avait été sec. Une veine apparut sur le front de Doflamingo.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit non. J'en suis incapable.

-Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu ne tiens pas ta parole ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit que je le tuerais. J'ai dit que je déciderais sur le moment, et ma décision est prise.

-Tu sais que tu vas payer pour ça...

-Non je ne pense pas.

-?

En un instant, Zoro était à côté de Doflamingo et appuyait la lame de son katana contre son cou.

-Tu sais, tu avais raison quand tu disais que j'étais un des membres les plus forts du gang. Je ne me considère pas comme le meilleur, mais je suis assez fort pour te tenir tête.

-Oh... voyez-vous ça... le petit Zoro se rebelle.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, rébellion, révolution, moi j'appelle ça Libération.

-...

-Tu vois, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de te tuer jusqu'à maintenant, c'était les conséquences. Mais là je suis déjà dans un gouffre, alors autant aller jusqu'au fond.

-Je suppose que tu sais ce qui va t'arriver...

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Et tu sais quoi ?

-...non ?

Le vert s'approcha de l'oreille de son chef.

-J'en. Ai. Rien. A. Foutre.

Doflamingo n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Zoro trancha avec précision son corps immobilisé par la rapidité des gestes. Le sang gicla. Hancock et Perona hurlèrent, Baggy avait la bouche grande ouverte et Robin et Luffy ne bougeaient pas.

Le chef s'écroula sur le sol. Des marques longues et profondes lui barraient le torse et dégoulinaient du liquide qui puait le fer.

A côté, Sanji observait, les yeux écarquillés.

Zoro rengaina son sabre et se retourna vers ses « compagnons ».

-J'ai pas touché au points vitaux, mais vous feriez mieux d'appeler l'hôpital. Maintenant.

Hancock s'activa et se dépêcha de composer le numéro, les mains tremblantes. Perona, elle, n'osait définitivement plus bouger.

-Espèce de... grogna Baggy.

-Considérez-ça comme un message d'adieu.

Robin rit doucement.

-Ca, on l'avait compris, Zoro-san.

Le vert se tourna vers Luffy.

-A partir de maintenant ma vie va être plutôt mouvementée. Je pense pas qu'on va se revoir de sitôt. Surtout fais pas comme moi, tu fais toujours partie du gang.

-Et en tant que membre fidèle je vais devoir obéir aux ordres, lui répondit le brun.

-Hé hé hé.

Luffy releva la tête et afficha un grand et magnifique sourire amusé. Il tendit la main à l'épéiste, qui la serra sans hésiter.

-Bonne chance ! Tâche d'essayer de survivre ! Lui lança joyeusement le jeune garçon.

-Compte sur moi !

Zoro lâcha la main et se retourna, prêt à partir en courant. Il fut surpris de voir que Sanji avait fui pendant son petit tête-à-tête avec sa « famille », mais ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand soudain il s'arrêta net et se retourna à nouveau.

-J'ai oublié un truc !

Devant le regard perplexe des membres du gang, il retira son t-shirt, dégaina son Katana et posa la lame contre son tatouage sur le torse qui l'unissait au gang Black Blood. Il appuya et barra le tatouage d'une fine entaille. Une seule goutte de sang coula.

Il remit son t-shirt, afficha un grand sourire et partit en courant, une irrésistible envie de rire lui chatouillant la gorge.

**À suivre...**

**Rouge-gorge. (oui maintenant j'ai décidé de finir chacun de mes chapitres par autre chose que Voila voila, et donc par n'importe quoi parce que c'est plus facile) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme vous pouvez vous en douter on approche gentiment de la fin... Enfin bref, a la prochaine ! Review ? **


	12. Zorolobotomisé

**Bonjour, cher peuple de Fanfiction ! Le dernier chapitre étant arrivé très tard, je me rattrape avec celui-ci ! **

**Cette fois le rating M commence à se justifier, vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi.**

**Chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne, vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi.**

**Stresse pas possible de savoir si ça va vous plaire, vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi. **

**Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage, **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Zorolobotomisé

Sanji claqua violemment la porte de son studio et appuya son dos contre celle-ci. Il poussa un long soupire et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

_Oh... Bordel... _

Il avait vu la violence de Zoro envers son chef, et cette vision l'avait étonné mais avait aussi éveillé en lui un sentiment de peur. Le vert avait été effrayant. Sur le coup de la panique, Sanji avait préféré fuir, mais la dernière chose qu'il avait entendu lui avait secoué l'esprit.

« Considérez-ça comme un message d'adieu. »

Ainsi Zoro avait eu assez de courage et de culot pour quitter son gang ? Il savait très bien que sa vie allait devenir un calvaire après ça, qu'il allait se faire pourchasser sans cesse pour être tué, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Et tout ça...

_... Juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer. _

Cette pensée ébranla Sanji.

_Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ?! _

_-..._

« ce n'est pas moi qui est important à mes yeux.

-Alors c'est qui ?

-Toi. »

Le blond frissonna en repensant aux paroles du vert. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, croisa ses bras au dessus et enfouis sa tête entre ses genoux.

-Oi, crétin de coeur... pourquoi est-ce que tu bats si fort... ?

OoOoOoOoO

19h venait de sonner quand Sanji ouvrit les yeux.

_Humm ? Je me suis endormi ?_

Il bailla puis se leva lentement en prenant appuis sur la porte pour ne pas tomber.

_'Tain déjà 19h, je dois aller bosser..._

Il retira sa chemise, qui avait été abîmée par Zoro, enfila un pull gris à longues manches et légèrement décolleté, arrangea ses cheveux avec la main et partit en claquant la porte.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au club, s'excusa auprès de Lucci pour le retard, salua Brook qui s'installait sur la scène et se mit au travail.

Quand il regarda sa montre à nouveau, il était 21h. Il soupira et s'apprêta à préparer son énième Wisky de la soirée, quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva derrière lui.

-Un saké.

Sanji frissonna. Il ne se retourna pas et se contenta de préparer le saké.

Zoro arqua un sourcil, puis il se mit à rire. Le blond sursauta et tourna la tête lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ha ha ha ! Non, c'est juste que... tu réagis souvent comme ça quand je viens ici ces temps-ci... Ha ha ha !

-La ferme, murmura Sanji.

Le vert ne l'entendit pas et continua à rire.

-La ferme ! Répéta-il plus fort.

Mais Zoro continuait.

Brusquement, le blond se retourna, agrippa le vert par le col et le tira vers lui, le fixant de son regard noir.

-J'ai dit : La ferme !

Cette fois, l'épéiste se tut immédiatement. Le barman, toujours aussi sérieux, le lâcha et lui apporta son verre de saké. Il se planta devant lui et s'approcha pour qu'il l'entende bien.

-Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

-T'expliquer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ?

-Tout. Ça fait plus de trois mois que je comprends plus rien à ce que tu fais, alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer.

-Euh... j'ai besoin de précisions.

-Rah mais quel attardé ! Éclata le blond. Tu me fais croire qu'on est amis, ensuite tu essaies de me tuer mais tu tues une autre personne qui m'est chère, après tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles pendant trois mois, quand tu réapparais tu me sauves la mise pour aucune raison, tu m'embrasses pour une raison encore plus inconnue, ensuite tu essaies à nouveau de me tuer, et puis finalement tu retournes ta veste en disant que je suis la personne la plus importante à tes yeux ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre moi ?!

-...

-'tain...

-Euh... à vrai dire je suis un peu paumé aussi...

-Allons bon ! Si maintenant toi non-plus tu comprends pas ce que tu fais...

-Non, c'est pas ça, je sais ce que je fais... mais c'est maintenant que je remarque que je suis complètement con...

-Ben t'es bien le seul...

-Ben en faite...

-Oui, c'est bien, explique moi tout.

-Alors...

_5 minutes plus tard..._

Sanji regardait Zoro, les yeux ronds.

-Qu... Quoi ? Parvint-il a bredouiller.

-Ben...

-A-Attends deux secondes, coupa-t-il. Eh, toi ! Le mioche !

Un jeunot avec des cheveux étrangement blancs à côté du comptoir se retourna.

-Euh... moi ?

-Oui, toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Euh Bepo...

-Ah, Bepo, remplace-moi quelques minutes, ok ? Dit Sanji en le faisant passer de l'autre côté sans le laisser répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il changea à son tour de côté, vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de Zoro et s'appuya sur le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? Ah oui : QUOI?!

-Ouais, ben comme je te disais, c'est pas moi qui ai tué Nami.

-Mais... Mais c'est qui alors ?!

-Le mec avec les cheveux bleus qui était derrière moi quand on s'est battu.

-Putain de merde... Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

-Parce que tu crois que tu m'en as laissé l'occasion ?!

-Mais encore aujourd'hui t'as dit que...

-Genre que j'allais dire la vérité devant Doffy ! Il m'aurait tué à coup sûr !

-Pourtant c'est toi qui l'as tué trente secondes plus tard...

-C'est parce que je l'ai plus ou moins pris par surprise. Et pis je l'ai pas tué !

-Hum... donc pendant tout ce temps...

-Ouais.

-Mais alors puisque tu ne me détestes pas et ne veux pas me tuer... le baiser et la sorte de déclaration...

Zoro soupira.

-C'était les deux trucs les plus sincères que j'aie jamais fait.

-Alors tu m'...

-En gros je crois que c'est ça ouais. Mais bon, je préfère pas m'étaler là dessus parce qu'apparemment ça te plais pas alors autant ne pas en parler.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Ben... quand on t'a dit que je t'avais embrassé... tu as dit que c'était dégueulasse.

-Quoi ?! Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

-Euh ton pote au long nez là.

-Usopp ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est juste Alvida qui a commencé à t'insulter comme pas possible parce que « ces pratiques sont immondes » et elle m'a interdit de faire pareil en me menaçant. Alors quand elle est partie j'ai pensé à haute voix que c'était dégueulasse et Usopp, qui m'a entendu, a pensé que je parlais de ton homosexualité alors que je parlais de la manière dont Alvida s'est comportée et voyait les choses !

-Hein ?! Mais du coup quand il m'a dit ça j'ai pensé que t'étais homophobe !

-Bordel mais tu me prends pour qui ? Tu fais ce que tu veux mec, ça me regarde pas !

-Ben en l'occurrence si, puisque c'est de toi que...

-Rah j'avais oublié ce détail...

-...

Sanji détourna la tête. Il regarda Bepo servir les clients en faisant tomber quelques verres de temps en temps, puis il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Zoro.

-Pourquoi t'es là au fait ?

-Euh... pourquoi pas ?

-Non mais je veux dire... t'es pas venu pendant un long moment... alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Ben disons que j'ai pas vraiment d'autre endroit où dormir. Avant j'allais chez un pote du gang mais maintenant c'est fini, je peux plus prendre le risque de les approcher. La nouvelle a fait rapidement le tour de clan, et on a déjà essayé de me tuer rien qu'en arrivant ici.

-Oh...

-Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus de camp, ton gang ne cherchera plus à s'en prendre à moi ! Et du coup ils vont arrêter de te torturer !

-J'aimerai pouvoir l'espérer...

-...

-Bon. J'ai besoin de boire un peu. Bepo !

Le jeune garçon, qui peinait à tenir le rythme, accourut vers Sanji en entendant son nom.

-Euh... Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Apporte-nous deux verres et une bouteille de saké.

-Oui t-tout de suite !

Le garçon se précipita vers l'étagère de bouteilles, s'étala sur le sol dans sa précipitation et se hâta de se remettre au travail en répétant comme une litanie qu'il était désolé. Sanji soupira et remplit les verres une fois servis.

-C'est un nouveau ? Demanda Zoro.

-Non.

-C'est qui alors ?

-Je sais pas, je le connais pas. On trinque ?

-Ok...

Les deux hommes levèrent leurs verres et commencèrent à boire.

-Au faite, tu m'as jamais parlé de ta vie. Dit Sanji comme pour relancer un sujet.

-Bof. Je la trouve pas spécialement intéressante.

-Moi ça m'intéresse.

-Hum... ben en gros, à huit ans j'ai perdu mes parents et on m'a envoyé vivre chez mon grand père, mais il était vieux et il a claqué dans les mois qui ont suivi. Ensuite il a fallu que j'aille vivre chez ma tante mais je l'aimais vraiment pas alors je me suis enfui et personne n'a essayé de me retrouver. Je suis resté à la rue pendant quelques semaines et j'ai finalement été recueilli par un homme qui avait eu pitié de moi. Il m'a fait entrer dans le gang et il est mort quelques années après en essayant de me faire sortir de la ville.

-Oh... excuse-moi je pensais pas que... J'aurais pas dû demander, pardonne-moi.

-Bof, t'excuse pas, j'attache pas beaucoup d'importance au passé. J'ai pas eu énormément de bol, mais finalement je m'en suis bien sorti et c'est ça qui compte.

-Si tu le dis...

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Mon passé ? Ben rien d'extraordinaire, j'ai vécu normalement avec mes parents dans une maison plutôt pas mal et tout allait bien, à l'exception de mon père qui me détestait pour des raisons qui m'étaient inconnues. Et même s'il ne me l'a pas trop fait ressentir pendant un long moment, un jour il m'a surpris avec une cigarette au bec et il m'a jeté dehors en m'interdisant de remettre les pieds dans sa maison. J'avais 15 ans.

-Wow. Pas mal le vieux. T'es fils unique ?

-Non j'ai une grande soeur qui travail à l'étranger. Elle s'appelle Domino.

-Hum...

Sanji but un nouveau verre de saké. Il observa le vide pendant quelques secondes, puis se mit à rire d'une voix aiguë. Zoro arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien... je suis juste content que tu aies réussi à quitter ton gang.

-Ah.

-J'aimerais bien avoir assez de courage pour faire de même... ça me permettrait de te voir plus souvent.

-Pourquoi ? Ça devrait aller maintenant, non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques minutes.

-Si ça s'arrêtait là, oui. Mais il semblerait qu'Alvida soit plutôt dans le genre homophobe.

-Boaf ! Ça va, je vais pas te sauter dessus non plus. Tant qu'on entretient rien ça devrait pas poser problème.

-Ouais mais c'est peut-être justement ça le problème...

-Hein ?

-Aujourd'hui, quand tu as dit que j'étais la personne la plus importante à tes yeux...

-Ouais ?

-C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait que j'étais important... et franchement ça m'a vraiment rendu heureux.

-Ah. Alors t'as finalement abandonné l'idée de bannir tes sentiments ?

-En quelque sorte... Mais en tout cas... je voulais te remercier.

-J'ai seulement dis ce que je pensais. Et arrête avec tes confessions en mode Barbie parce que le romantisme me donne de l'urticaire.

-T'es con...

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Après de longues secondes, le blond soupira et se frotta la tête.

-J'aime pas ça...

-De quoi ? Répondit le vert un peu perdu.

-Ca me fait mal à la tête... j'aime vraiment pas ça...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Du faite que je suis en train de me battre contre moi même...

-Physiquement parlant c'est impossible. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je me rends compte que je me sens bien quand t'es là. _Trop _bien.

Zoro fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je comprends pas vraiment, mais je crois que t'as un peu trop bu.

-Comment je pourrais déjà être saoul ? J'ai bu seulement deux verres.

-Mouais...

-Marimo...

-Quoi ?

-Je me disais seulement que ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas appelé par ton prénom.

-Ca me dérange pas spécialement.

-Et je me disais un truc aussi.

-Hum ?

-Même si je l'ai bien compris, tu m'as pas encore dit officiellement que tu m'aimais.

-T'es vraiment fasciné par ça hein ? Pourtant je te promets que ces sentiments sont pas si différents de ceux qu'un homme éprouve pour une femme. Enfin... d'après ce qu'on m'a dit sur les sentiments hétéros.

-Fasciné ? Je pense pas que ce soit ça...

Zoro haussa les sourcils. Il sourit puis soupira.

-Peut-être pas...

Lentement, il prit le visage du blond entre ses mains, se rapprocha et appuya délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sanji ne réagit pas. Il laissa Zoro faire durer l'échange, sans le repousser. Ce n'était pas par pitié ou respect, il n'en avait simplement pas envie. Le vert dégageait une chaleur apaisante, que le blond n'aurait rejeté pour rien au monde. Mais cela ne venait pas seulement de la chaleur...

L'épéiste se recula après quelques instants. Il regarda le blond et sourit malicieusement.

-J'aime pas trop les mots inutiles. Les gestes sont toujours infiniment plus sincères.*

Le regard de Sanji était perdu dans le vide.

_Je suis sur le point de faire une grosse connerie..._

Il releva les yeux et les posa sur Zoro qui semblait attendre un signe de vie.

_Une très grosse connerie... mais qui en vaut la peine. _

_-_D'accord, soupira-t-il. Alors puisque t'as pas l'air de vraiment comprendre les mots, je vais aussi te répondre par des gestes.

Le blond agrippa le t-shirt du vert, le tira vers lui et prit pleinement possession de ses lèvres. Zoro fut d'abord surpris, puis son sourire s'étira contre les lèvres de Sanji. Il présenta sa langue, demandant l'accès à sa bouche, accès que le blond s'empressa de lui donner. Leurs deux langues se rejoignirent, se touchèrent et s'enlacèrent dans une danse acharnée où le mot « contrôle » n'existait plus.

A court de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent et se dévisagèrent l'un-l'autre pendant de longues secondes. Sanji sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_Oh putain..._

Zoro s'en aperçut et sourit à nouveau.

-T'as vraiment trop bu toi !

-La ferme avec ça...

-Alors, c'est ta réponse ?

-Je... je crois... Mais attends deux secondes ! Il faut d'abord que je m'habitue à l'idée.

-Hé hé. C'est clair que ça doit être un sacré choque pour le mec le plus hétéro du monde.

-... Ok c'est bon.

-C'est ok ?

En voyant le barman acquiescer, l'épéiste se leva, le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui en direction de la chambre arrière. Il entra dans la pièce sombre et referma la porte. Il se retourna sur Sanji, qui attendait la suite des événements, légèrement perplexe.

Zoro s'avança vers lui, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Le baiser fut long et agité, si bien qu'ils durent plusieurs fois se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Lentement, le vert commença à passer ses mains sous le pull du blond, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

-A-Attends... Tu veux le faire ? Ici ?

-Euh... Ouais pourquoi ?

-C'est pas que je sois contre hein ! Mais comme ça fait à peine dix minutes que j'accepte officiellement mes sentiments, je me disais que ce serait peut-être mieux d'attendre un peu...

-Dix minutes ? Moi ça fait des mois que j'attends !

A ces mots, Zoro souleva Sanji et l'allongea sur le lit. Il retira ses chaussures**, se mit au dessus de lui et commença à lui donner des baisers dans le cou et sur la clavicule. Soudain, quelque chose fit tilte au blond.

_Eh mais attends... _

Il prit le menton du vert avec la main et l'incita à relever la tête. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis, sans prévenir, positionna son autre main au niveau de la hanche de l'épéiste et le fit rouler sur le lit, prenant ainsi le dessus.

-Je vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais être dessous. Dit-il en caressant les cheveux verts.

Zoro arqua un sourcil et poussa le blond, inversant ainsi de nouveau les rôles. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Parce que tu sais pas encore comment t'y prendre.

-Et toi, tu sais t'y prendre peut-être ?

-Tais-toi et profite.

Zoro retira le pull du barman et l'envoya au fond de la pièce, bientôt rejoint par le sien. Il eut alors tout le loisir d'admirer le torse fin mais musclé sous lui, d'explorer chaque parcelle de cette peau aussi douce que blanche avec ses mains et ses lèvres et d'écouter les soupirs d'aise de son nouvel amant. Il allait s'attaquer à sa ceinture, mais il se fit arrêter à nouveau.

-Attends... murmura Sanji.

-Hum ?

-Euh... je... je déteste la douleur...

Zoro sourit et vint délicatement déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-T'inquiète pas, ça devrait aller.

-T'es sûr ?

-Euh...

-...

-Dans tous les cas, je te promets de faire du mieux que je peux.

Sanji rit doucement. De toute façon, il était à présent impossible de s'arrêter, alors autant se contenter de cette réponse.

Une pression sur son entre-jambe lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Zoro avait décroché son pantalon et commençait à le descendre sur ses jambes. Le blond les leva pour lui faciliter la tâche, et son bas ne tarda pas à se retrouver par-terre, à côté des autres vêtements. L'épéiste retira à son tour son pantalon qui commençait à devenir trop étroit à son goût.

Sanji laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque le vert s'allongea sur lui et commença à frotter leurs érections à travers les tissus de leurs caleçons. Il ondula involontairement le bassin, cherchant à procurer toujours plus de plaisir, ce qui fit frissonner l'homme au dessus de lui. Impatient, celui-ci se débarrassa de leurs caleçons qu'il jugeait à présent trop encombrants. Le blond rougit encore plus en se sentant ainsi exposé au regard de son amant, qui n'arrêtait décidément pas de le dévorer des yeux.

Zoro présenta ses doigts à la bouche du barman, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait les sucer. Sanji s'exécuta, les humidifiant le plus possible alors que le vert se plaçait entre ses jambes. Une fois les doigts recouverts de la salive du blond, il vint effleurer doucement son intimité, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il introduisit un premier doigt. Sanji gémit, de plus en plus fort lorsque le vert ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième, faisant des mouvement circulaires à l'intérieur de lui. Après quelques secondes, il jugea que son uke était prêt et il retira ses doigts. Le blond se sentit vite abandonné, mais un frisson lui parcouru le corps quand il sentit le membre du vert gonflé par l'excitation s'appuyer contre son intimité.

Zoro commença à s'enfoncer lentement, tout en vérifiant que le barman ne souffrait pas trop de la douleur. Celui-ci grinça des dents et agrippa la couverture en dessous de lui en essayant de ne pas crier. Une fois entièrement entré, le vert laissa ses mains parcourir le torse de blond, s'attardant sur ses tétons puis son cou. Il l'embrassa longuement, tentant de lui faire oublier la douleur, jusqu'à ce que l'homme donne un léger coup de hanche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt.

L'épéiste commença à bouger, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus fort et rapidement. Le blond enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou. La pièce fut vite emplie de gémissements plus ou moins contrôlés. Mais malgré ça, Zoro ne savait toujours pas s'ils étaient du à la douleur ou au plaisir, et préféra ralentir.

-Z... Zoro... grogna le uke. A quoi... tu joues ?

-E... Euh...

-C'est bon... vas-y... dépêche-toi...

-T'es sûr... ?

Pour toute réponse, Sanji attrapa fiévreusement ses lèvres. Le vert frissonna, puis se sépara de cette bouche plus qu'addictive et vint loger sa tête dans le cou du blond. Il recommença à donner ses coups de buttoir, cette fois beaucoup plus forts que les précédents.

Soudain, il toucha un point qui fit crier le barman. Enivré par le plaisir, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et il commença à marteler ce point avec rapidité. Cette fois, Sanji ne retenais plus rien. Autant ses cris que ses mains qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de griffer le dos si parfait qui s'offrait à lui.

Dans un dernier râle, il se libéra sur son ventre, suivi de près par Zoro qui se déversa en lui.

Le vert se retira et s'écroula sur le torse de son amant, tous les deux essoufflés.

Sanji soupira.

-Raah... 'tain... tu m'as zorolobotomisé...

-Zorolo-quoi ?

-Zorolobotomisé... je sens déjà que je vais devenir accro...

-Hé hé... heureusement que j'aie pas eu besoin de te faire une lobotomie pour en arriver là.

-Hum...

-...

-Maintenant je suis vraiment dans la merde...

-Désolé, répondit Zoro en roulant sur le côté, un sourire au lèvres.

Le blond releva le torse et embrassa amoureusement son nouvel amant.

-Bof, ça me dérange pas plus que ça !

**À suivre... **

*Ceux qui ont fait le rapprochement avec mon autre fic Du romantisme, hein ? ont droit à une statue en cookies à leur effigie.

**Oui parce que beaucoup de personnes qui écrivent des lemons oublient l'importance de retirer ses chaussures avant l'acte.

**Smiley. J'ai remarqué que je mettais un peu trop de gérondifs dans mes fics... Boaf, j'essaierai de faire attentions aux prochains chapitres. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre là vous a plu ! J'espère aussi avoir réussi à vous faire perdre au moins un petit filet de bave ou de sang, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Dans ce cas alors je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Review ? **


	13. Piqué

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Oui je sais, j'ai un peu de retard, en plus ce chapitre est un peu plus court que la normale, MAIS... moins long ne veux pas dire moins chargé en événements ! Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 13 : Piqué

Sanji soupira d'aise. Il était blotti contre quelque chose de dur mais très confortable, et par dessus cela qui dégageait un chaleur apaisante. Un sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. De la lumière filtrait faiblement dans la chambre, mais une chose devant son visage l'empêchait de distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait.

Soudain, il reconnut devant lui un torse, un visage, des bras, des mains... Puis il se souvint de la nuit qu'il avait passé.

Il hésita entre sourire ou grimacer. Se réjouir du moment présent ou s'inquiéter de la suite. Un soupire venant de la bouche en face de lui lui donna la réponse. Il gloussa puis se serra contre le torse musclé de son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit son seul oeil valable, jeta un regard au blond puis bailla bruyamment. Sanji recula légèrement pour voir son visage. Il allait lui dire bonjour mais des bras puissants se resserrèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent d'avantage contre le corps du vert. Le barman rougit.

-On dirait un pirate avec un sac rempli d'argent... dit-il, gêné.

-Hum... est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de préciser que t'es bien plus précieux qu'un sac rempli d'argent ?

-T'avais pas dit que le romantisme te donnait...

-... de l'urticaire ? Si, d'ailleurs j'ai une folle envie de me gratter.

-Hum...

Zoro se recula, prit entre ses mains le visage du blond et l'embrassa. Il sourit.

-Yo ! Bien dormi ?

-Mouais... j'ai mal... dit le barman en grimaçant.

-Ah. Désolé, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais c'était inévitable.

-Je t'en veux pas. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour t'y prendre si bien pris alors que t'étais censé être vierge.

-Euh... bah... à l'instinct...

-C'est pas possible que l'instinct fasse tout ça tout seul. Sinon je pourrais même plus bouger.

-Rah... bon ok, t'as gagné...

-Hein ? Alors tu l'as vraiment déjà fait ? Mais pourquoi avoir menti ?

-Ben parce que je le savais même pas.

-Quoi ?!

-Ouais je sais c'est bizarre mais hier, j'étais dans un bar avec des potes du gang et comme ils étaient saouls, ils ont commencé à raconter comment je suis quand je suis bourré. Et apparemment je saute sur tout ce qui bouge... Et bien sûr le lendemain je me rappelle de rien.

-Ah. Et du coup tu l'as déjà fait combien de fois ?

-Je sais pas vraiment. Mais ils ont cité Perona, un fille qui arrête pas de me tourner autour depuis quelques semaines. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Mais à part ça, je suis jamais tombé amoureux. Enfin avant toi.

-Huuuum...

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je le faisais à l'instinct. Parce qu'il y a que mon corps qui s'en rappelle.

Sanji se releva.

-Alors depuis tout le début tu me dupais ?! Enfoiré, c'est pas fair-play !

-Mais je...

-Je veux rien savoir ! Rends-moi ma virginité !

-Hein ?!

Le blond sourit et donna un coup dans l'épaule du vert.

-Je déconne.

-...

-Ha ha ha ha... ha... h...

-?

-J'ai mal...

-Ca devrait passer.

-J'espère bien...

Zoro se leva et ramassa leurs habits au sol. Sanji sortit du lit à son tour et prit les vêtements que le vert lui tendait.

-Je vais me faire tuer par Lucci... dit-il en mettant son pantalon, le torse toujours nu.

Zoro se retourna sur lui.

-Hé hé. Tu vas devoir trouver une bonne ex... cuse...

Le blond releva la tête, surpris. Le regard du vert avait changé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oi, sourcil en vrille... C'est quoi ça ?

Zoro pointa du doigt le bras droit du barman. Celui-ci sursauta et regarda l'intérieur de son avant-bras qui était complètement découvert, offert à la vue de tous.

-J'avais pas fait attention hier soir... reprit le vert. Qu'est-ce que...

-Tais-toi !

Zoro recula de surprise. Sanji attrapa son pull, l'enfila rapidement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je t'en supplie ne me suis pas et ne me pose pas de question ! C'est rien !

Puis il sortit précipitamment et claqua la porte. L'épéiste resta immobile, seul au milieu de la chambre. Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore... crétin de sourcil en vrille ?

OoOoOoOoO

Sanji courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, priant pour que Zoro ne le suive pas. Il arriva rapidement dans son quartier et s'enferma chez lui en claquant la porte. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

_Merde merde merde ! J'suis trop con j'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait pas que je me mette torse nu ! Et maintenant il va se poser des questions et il va pas me lâcher temps que je lui expliquerai pas... Tch... quel crétin... ça m'apprendra à me laisser aller comme ça... _

Il se frappa le front et s'assit sur son lit. Il s'était vraiment mis dans la pire des positions. Il tenta de se coucher et de penser à autre chose, mais en vain. Il se fit la morale à lui même pendant de longues heures, plongé dans un silence religieux.

Après des heures de pseudo conversation avec son propre cerveau, un bruit venant de son ventre le « réveilla ».

_J'ai la dalle... _

Le blond se leva, prit son porte monnaie et sorti nonchalamment du studio.

Il acheta des sandwichs à la supérette du quartier, puis marcha jusqu'au parc Yoji pour s'y poser et manger tranquillement. Il observa des enfants qui s'amusaient avec les balançoires pendant de longues minutes*, la tête vide.

L'horloge du parc affichait 18h50. Sanji soupira et quitta son banc pour partir en direction du club, les mains dans les poches.

Quand il arriva, Lucci l'attendait dans l'entrée. Le blond haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du noiraud.

-Yo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'attends quelqu'un ?

-Ouais. Je t'attendais.

-Ah ?

-'Faut que je te parle.

-Vas-y je t'écoute. De toute façon je suis toujours en retard alors une fois de plus ou de moins...

-Ben justement c'est une partie du problème.

-?

Lucci soupira et croisa les bras.

-Sanji, depuis que je t'ai engagé tu arrives presque toujours en retard. De plus, je sais que tu as certains problèmes ces temps-ci, mais c'est devenu trop compliqué pour moi de gérer tes absences. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours dû te trouver des remplaçants a l'arrache, et franchement ça devient de plus en plus difficile.

_-..._

_-_Au niveau de l'argent aussi c'est galère. Comme je sais que tu en as besoin, j'ai accepté de te payer un peu plus que le salaire normal, mais à cause des conflits le club accueil de moins en moins de monde. De plus, je suis obligé de bien payer tes remplaçants à cause des déplacements en urgence que je leur fait faire. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que c'est pas le top. Mais il y a encore un souci...

-... Ouais ?

-Hier... J'ai un client qui en venu se plaindre...

-Hum...

-Et ouais. Il a dit que mon barman avait forcé son fils à le remplacer et à servir les autres clients.

-Tch... fi-fils à son papa...

-De toute façon je t'avais vu, Sanji. Je faisais une petite ronde et je t'ai vu t'asseoir sur un tabouret et te faire servir par le fils en question.

-...

-Et je pense que tu as deviné que je t'ai vu aussi avec Zoro.

-...

-... Que je vous ai vu boire... entrer dans la chambre arrière... puis j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de m'approcher et d'écouter...

-Et putain...

-Alors, je ne tiens absolument pas à entrer dans votre vie privée, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais en l'occurrence là tu étais censé être en service...

-Ouais je sais... finalement je devais vraiment avoir un peu trop bu...

-Trop bu ou pas, moi j'ai besoin d'avoir un employé sur qui je peux compter. Et tu penses bien que je ne peux pas être sûr que tu ne recommenceras pas.

-Ouais je pense bien, ouais...

-Donc je vais être clair : ça ne sert plus à rien de venir. Plus personne ne t'attend ici désormais.

-Je suis viré quoi.

-Désolé vieux. J'espère que tu trouveras rapidement un nouveau taff.

Sanji arqua un sourcil, hocha vaguement la tête puis partit en faisant un bref signe de la main.

_... et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? J'ai 17 ans, je peux pas aller au lycée et je suis à la rue... youpie..._

Il déambula lentement dans les rues, sans aucun but précis en tête. Pour ce soir, il avait juste besoin de se reposer. Il finit par prendre le chemin de son quartier vers 19h 45. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures et s'effondra sur son lit.

OoOoOoOoO

Des coups de poings sur la porte le réveillèrent brusquement. Sanji bailla et alla ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? Demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

-Magnes-toi vieux. Alvida à ordonné un rassemblement et elle a demandé à ce que tu sois présent.

-Hum... c'est juste toi Usopp...

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui oui... je t'écoute.

-Alors ? Tu viens ?

Le blond acquiesça vaguement, se passa une main dans les cheveux et sorti avec Usopp.

Zoro arriva dans la ruelle. Il avait réfléchi, et il avait flairé les problèmes à des kilomètres. Sanji lui cachait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose était de toute évidence loin d'être réjouissant. Il s'était bien décidé à lui parler sérieusement, mais quand il arriva, il aperçut son blond sortir en compagnie d'Usopp.

_Ah tiens. La dernière fois que je suis sorti de cette ruelle, Sanji m'a suivi. À mon tour maintenant. _

Il commença à marcher plus discrètement, son sabre à la ceinture, une dizaine de mètres derrière les deux Red Punch. Il les suivit jusqu'à un sous sol dans un quartier à quelques minutes du studio de Sanji.

Les deux adolescents y pénétrèrent. Le vert s'approcha et appuya son oreille contre la porte en se concentrant pour entendre le plus de choses possibles.

La pièce était éclairée par une seule ampoule faible au plafond. Une odeur de drogue et de transpiration planait dans le peu d'air du sous-sol. Une grande partie des Red Punch était présent et entourait une table sur laquelle était assise Alvida.

Sanji s'avança d'un pas nonchalant et vint se poster devant elle.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

-Parce que le sujet de ce rassemblement te concerne.

-Hum... Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La noiraude se mordit la lèvre et gifla violemment le blond.

-Comment ose-tu me demander ce qui se passe ?! Alors que tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait !

Sanji réagit à peine. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Non. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus rien fait qui vous concerne ou qui mérite un rassemblement.

-Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule...

-...

Alvida soupira.

-Sanji, la prochaine fois que tu veux nous déshonorer et nous trahir, ne choisis pas un endroit dans lequel nous pouvons t'observer sans nous faire remarquer.

-Je vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

-Sanji... Plus de la moitié du gang fréquente régulièrement le club dans lequel tu travailles...

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent. Il déglutit.

_...Putain._

La Red Punch continua.

-Sérieusement, la discrétion c'est pas ton truc...

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le sous-sol. Seules quelques respirations se faisaient encore entendre. Les secondes passèrent, puis soudain tout éclata.

-BORDEL SANJI ! T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC UN ENNEMI ! Cria Alvida.

-Non ! Ce n'est plus un ennemi ! Zoro a quitté les Black Bloods !

-J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ! IL A TUÉ BEAUCOUP DES NOTRES, PENDANT CETTE GUERRE !

-Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres ! Il n'aime pas faire ce genre de choses !

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?! QU'EST QUI TE DIT QU'IL NE MANIGANCE PAS TOUT CA POUR POUVOIR TOUS NOUS TUER ?!

-Il n'est pas comme ça !

-Comment est-ce que t'as pu coucher avec un homme ?! NON SEULEMENT C'EST DEGUEULASSE MAIS EN PLUS CET HOMME EST TROP DANGEREUX !

-IL NE L'EST PAS ! ET CE N'EST PAS A VOUS DE DECIDER AVEC QUI J'AI LE DROIT DE SORTIR !

-Bordel... C'EST NOS VIES QUI SONT EN JEU ! IL RISQUE DE NOUS LES PRENDRE A TOUS !

-NON !

Alvida se tut et reprit son souffle. Sanji ferma les yeux, serra les poing et soupira. Il reprit, plus calmement :

-Non. Si vos vies sont en jeu, ce n'est pas lui qui vous les prendra.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ça alors ? Soupira la noiraude.

-Moi.

Le silence retomba. Personne n'osait intervenir. Alvida haussa les sourcils.

-Toi ?

Sanji acquiesça.

Le regard de la jeune femme devint mauvais. Elle se rapprocha lentement du blond, lui agrippa le bras et tira la manche, dévoilant ainsi son avant-bras. Sanji frissonna.

-Ah ? Alors comme ça, ça n'a pas encore tout à fait cicatrisé ? Dit Alvida.

-N... Non...

-Est-ce que ça saigne ?

-De temps en temps oui... beaucoup ces temps-ci...

La noiraude éclata de rire.

-Pas mal ! A chaque fois qu'on parle de ça, tu deviens immédiatement plus faible et docile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le petit Sanji veut pleurer parce qu'il a mal ?

-...

-Non. De toute façon c'est de ta faute, tout ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer.

Elle lui planta son ongle dans la peau, ce qui fit couler une goutte de sang. Un spasme traversa le corps du blond.

Ener sortit de la foule et s'approcha des deux jeunes.

-Alvida, je trouve que cette situation ressemble beaucoup à celle d'il y a un an. Je pense que tu devrais le punir comme cette fois là. Personnellement ça ne me déplairait pas de voir ça encore une fois, dit-il en riant d'un air malsain.

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Sanji.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Alvida.

-C'était exactement mon intention.

Le blond voulut retirer son bras mais Ener le retint, alors que la noiraude plantait encore ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle commença a le tirer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être servi...

**à suivre... **

*Oui, comme un vieux pédophile qui va dans un parc pour bien choisir sa proie.

**Bonbec. Oui je sais, je suis cruelle et je vous laisse en plan sur cette dernière phrase jusqu'au prochain chapitre. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Comme ce chapitre était moins long, le prochain sera plutôt chargé. Alors à bientôt ! Review ? **


	14. Retenu

**Bonjour ! Après un chapitre plutôt court, voilà un chapitre plutôt long ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus, alors je vais faire comme d'habitude et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Retenu

Alvida fixait Sanji.

Sanji fixait Alvida.

Suite à la dernière phrase de la noiraude, tout le monde s'était tu. Certains avaient un rictus aux lèvres, d'autre faisaient une grimace ou se cachaient le yeux, comme Usopp, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le rassemblement tourne ainsi à la catastrophe.

Alvida soupira et tira le blond par le bras. Celui-ci se crispa, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

-Ecoute, tu as encore une chance de te rattraper. Il te suffit de t'excuser, de promettre que tu ne feras plus rien qui puisse nous nuire, puis de tuer cet homme. Mais si tu t'obstines à désobéir, je serai obligée de te faire changer d'avis par moi-même.

-...

-Et tu connais déjà le genre de méthode que j'utilise.

Sanji ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, un regard déterminé s'illumina.

-Alvida, après tout ce temps passé avec toi j'ai pu noter que tu avais un bon instinct de groupe. Et moi je n'en ai aucun.

-Tout le monde l'avais remarqué je pense...

-Ouais. Mais après tout, cette manière de faire, tu as bien dû l'apprendre à un moment ou un autre. Et bien vois-tu, j'apprends aussi petit à petit.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Et la première personne à m'avoir enseigné quelque chose, c'est Zoro.

-...

-Et la première chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'on ne blesse pas une personne qu'on aime, quelque soient les menaces ou les conséquences.

Alvida fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde autour d'eux se demandait comment Sanji pouvait encore avoir le culot de tenir tête à la noiraude.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas... ? Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Certain.

-...

La Red Punch n'insista pas et se tourna vers Ener, sans pour autant lâcher le bras du blond.

-Ener, mon couteau.

Sa voix était sortie d'une traite. Ener ricana et prit le couteau sur la table derrière lui pour le donner à la noiraude.

Sanji savait ce qui allait suivre. Il le redoutait, mais fuir n'était pas une option. La porte était fermée avec quelques membres de son gang devant. S'il fuyait, il pouvait être sûr de se faire rattraper et tabasser. Peut-être à mort.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur son front. Il ne cessait de se répéter que dans tous les cas il n'allait que passer un sale quart d'heure, et que tout serait bientôt fini, mais c'était inutile.

Car le souvenir était trop présent.

Alvida prit le couteau et se colla contre Sanji. Elle caressa son bras, tout en lui lançant des regards malsains.

-Tu te souviens, il y a un an, murmura-t-elle... Tu avais un peu trop dépassé les limites...

Elle posa le couteau sur l'avant-bras du blond et commença à retracer les lignes qui s'y trouvaient déjà, faisant légèrement saigner les plaies.

-J'avais gravé « SANJI » au couteau sur ton bras pour que tu réalises que ça ne servait à rien de te prendre pour un rebelle, et que dans tout les cas tu restais Sanji, un mec faible et lâche.

Le blond avala sa salive. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se contrôler, mais les souvenirs qui jaillissaient de son esprit l'en empêchaient.

**1 an plus tôt...**

Quelque part dans un appartement abandonné, Tokyo.

-Alvida !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kidd ? T'as du nouveau ?

-Oui, on vient de rattraper Sanji !

-Hum... Ok ramenez-le moi ici.

Le dénommé Kidd obéit et revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec quelques hommes, et au milieu d'eux, un adolescent blond qui avançait difficilement.

Ils le laissèrent à côté d'Alvida et d'Ener, puis tous sortirent sauf Kidd qui le maintenait en place. Alvida lança un regard méprisant au blond et s'approcha.

-Bon... Maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer, Sanji...

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il la regarda avec des yeux de glace, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite devant une autre femme. Celle-ci continua.

-Parce que si je récapitule, ça fait un mois que tu fais tout pour nous éviter, il y a une semaine tu as dit que tu avais trouvé un boulot dans le quartier de Nagano, qui est entièrement en territoire ennemi, et finalement en même pas une journée, tu déclares que tu quittes le gang, tu menaces tes compagnons avec un couteau, tu voles l'argent que tu as cambriolé il y a pas longtemps alors que j'avais dit que tout ce que tu amassais appartenait au gang, tu tentes de t'enfuir et finalement tu blesses l'un des nôtre qui était venu t'arrêter. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ta connerie...

-...

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire... pour qui tu te prends ? Un rebelle ? Un super héro ? Un pirate ?

-Pour personne, répondit le blond.

-Tu oses encore te foutre de moi ? J'ai l'impression que tu tiens vraiment à dépasser les bornes.

-Non.

Alvida soupira profondément. La colère commença à se lire sur son visage.

-Arrête...

-Laisse-moi partir. J'ai plus rien à faire avec vous. Tu ne peux pas prendre le contrôle sur ma vie.

-Oh...

La noiraude s'approcha du meuble derrière elle et prit le couteau qui y reposait.

-Tu as beaucoup de culot. Ou plutôt, tu veux avoir du culot. C'est bien, le personnage héroïque que tu joues a pas mal de classe. Il se sens libre et se bat vaillamment pour être tranquille. Il a du courage.

Elle revint lentement vers le blond, son poing serré autour du couteau.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un personnage. Ce n'est pas toi, dit-elle en lui découvrant l'avant-bras.

Elle lança un regard furtif à Kidd et Ener. Ceux-ci comprirent et se précipitèrent sur Sanji pour le maintenir immobile. La femme posa la lame du couteau sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de l'adolescent. Elle sourit d'un air mauvais.

-Tu vas enfin apprendre à obéir un peu...

Une vague de peur traversa le corps du blond. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il donna un violent coup de tête à Ener et parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de Kidd. Il se releva d'un bond, se précipita vers la porte, mais la route lui fut barrée par le roux.

Le blond grogna et envoya son pied dans la tête de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci l'intercepta et poussa Sanji avec force jusqu'au mur d'en face. Il le plaqua contre la paroi à côté de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, et commença à faire pression sur son corps. Sanji toussa et repoussa violemment le roux d'un coup de pied. Les rôles s'inversèrent pendant que chacun tentait de maîtriser l'autre. Le blond utilisa toute sa force pour forcer Kidd à reculer, puis dans un élan de rage il le propulsa puissamment en arrière.

Kidd fut éjecté contre la fenêtre. Le verre se brisa. Le roux se sentit tomber. Puis un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd se fit entendre au pied de l'immeuble.

Ener se pressa à la fenêtre. Il grimaça et se retourna vivement.

-Alvida ! Il faut envoyer des gens pour l'aider ! Je vais appeler un ambulance !

La noiraude baissa les yeux. Une colère ravageuse commença à monter en elle.

-Ener... on est au 4ème étage...

L'homme resta bouche bée un instant, puis il baissa la tête.

-Je vais dire aux autres d'aller chercher son corps.

-Non. Ils y a quelques personnes derrière la porte, demande-leur de rentrer.

Ener s'exécuta et fit entrer une dizaine de Red Punch dans la salle. Alvida leur donna son ordre et tous sautèrent sur Sanji. Le blond se fit rapidement maîtriser et immobiliser. La femme, contenant sa rage, s'approcha et brandit à nouveau son couteau. Puis, sous le regard qui se voulait impassible du blond, elle ne prit plus la peine de se retenir.

-ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE AVEC CE REGARD ! TU VEUX FAIRE LE MEC DETÉTERMINÉ, MAIS CA NE MARCHERA PAS !

Elle attrapa son bras et commença violemment à tracer profondément un grand « S » avec la lame. Sanji retint un hurlement de douleur.

-TU NE L'ES PAS ! SANJI EST UN MEC LÂCHE, TROUILLARD, DOCILE, FAIBLE, AVEC UNE PEUR PHOBIQUE DE LA DOULEUR ! ET TU ES CE SANJI ! TU N'ES RIEN D'AUTRE !

Alvida continuait à tracer les autres lettres avec force tout en criant. Le blond tremblait. Il voulait se débattre mais la souffrance qui lui tenaillait le bras l'empêchait même de bouger la tête.

La noiraude acheva le « I » dans un cri de colère. Le sang coulait en hémorragie des veines de Sanji. Il se répandait sur son bras, puis bientôt sur le sol.

La femme repris son souffle lentement, puis elle releva la tête et se passa une main sur le front. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Réglez-lui son compte, ordonna-t-elle aux membres du gang qui maintenaient le blond. Faites-le morfler, mais ne le tuez pas. Vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous avez fini.

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte. Tout le monde posa son regard sur Sanji, qui avait retiré son pull et l'avait serré autour de son bras pour stopper les saignements. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les hommes se jetèrent sur lui et commencèrent à lui donner un torrent de coup. Certains avaient des battes ou des barres de fer, d'autres frappaient avec les poings et les pieds.

Sanji devenait fou. Il retournait et tordait de souffrance son corps impuissant et ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris mêlés à des larmes de honte et de douleur. Son pull s'était déchiré et les lettres rouges de son propre nom recommençaient à couler sur son bras. Des marques se formaient à une vitesse fulgurante sur sa peau. Un coup de batte dans son épaule gauche lui brisa l'os, et le craquement résonna dans ses oreilles comme un signe de mort.

15 minutes passèrent. 15 minutes de torture. Sanji finit par perdre connaissance et il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, dans son studio, avec le bras bandé et quelques pansement. Il n'eut pas la force de se relever, et ne put sortir pendant plus de deux semaines.

_Jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. _

**1 an plus tard...**

Alvida sourit.

-Tu en as honte n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas admettre que j'ai raison depuis le début et que c'est tes conneries qui sont la cause de tous tes tourments.

Sanji tremblait. Oui il avait honte, mais la peur prenait toujours le dessus. Tout de fois, une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Il releva la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas tué ce jour-là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues jamais ? Je te connais, normalement tu aurais éliminé n'importe quelle personne qui se montrerait dangereuse pour toi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que moi tu ne me tues pas ?

La noiraude grimaça.

-C'est... c'est quoi cette question ?! Tu veux crever c'est ça ?! Il n'y a aucune raison particulière, je suis ta chef et c'est moi qui décide si tu dois mourir !

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment...

Alvida, beaucoup trop sur les nerf, s'empressa de l'interrompre. Elle ordonna à trois hommes de le tenir et il fut à nouveau immobilisé. Un spasme parcourut son corps.

_Non._

La noiraude s'empara de son autre bras et le découvrit, cette fois entièrement, puis posa son couteau sur sa peau blanche.

_Non._

_-_Cette situation ressemble beaucoup à celle d'il y a un an tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-elle. Sauf que cette fois la punition sera légèrement différente.

_Non._

-Cette fois au lieu d'écrire simplement « Sanji », j'écrirai « Sanji le traître ». J'espère au moins que ça fera son effet.

_Non ! _

_-_Et à partir de maintenant, tâche de te taire et d'obéir !

_NON !_

Soudain, la porte vola en éclat. Tous se retournèrent, surpris, et aperçurent une silhouette dans l'encadrement. Une lame brillait dans la poussière. Sanji regarda la scène avec des yeux ronds.

_Zoro ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. L'homme aux cheveux verts s'avança. Alvida, légèrement paniquée par cette entrée fracassante, ordonna à ses hommes de s'occuper de lui. Elle se calma et soupira.

-Bien. Il ne pourra pas résister face à des Red Punch de leur trempe. Je vais pouvoir pleinement m'occuper de toi.

En effet, Zoro n'avait encore rien eu le temps de dire qu'il était déjà débordé par les assauts. Sanji fixait la scène, silencieux. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps petit à petit, et cette sensation était plus qu'extrêmement agréable. Il regardait le vert se battre, sans faire attention à Alvida.

-Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ce qui se passe ici, intervint la jeune femme en constatant l'absence du blond.

Sanji la regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai honte ?

Alvida haussa un sourcil, surprise.

-Encore une question stupide ? Parce que tu es un lâche qui a trop peur de la douleur pour me tenir tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les émotions prennent toujours le dessus sur les réflexions, quoi que je fasse ? Continua le blond sans prendre vraiment compte de la réponse de la noiraude.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?! Si c'est une technique pour retarder ta punition, je peux te garantir que ça ne marchera pas.

-C'est pas une technique.

-Hein ?

-Juste un simple question, mais inutile à présent.

A ces mots, Sanji leva la jambe, qui n'avait pas été immobilisée dans la distraction, et l'envoya d'un coup sec dans le poignet d'Alvida, ce qui lui fit perdre son couteau. Le blond mit un coup de pied dans le genou de l'homme à côté de lui et profita de cette petite libération pour mettre violemment à terre les deux derniers hommes qui le tenaient.

Alvida voulut ramasser son couteau mais le blond le fit glisser jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce. Zoro, en voyant l'agitation entre deux coups de sabre, esquissa un grand sourire avant de profiter d'une ouverture pour rejoindre Sanji.

-Oi ! Sourcil en vrille ! On y va ?

-Ouais. Donne moi juste deux secondes.

Le blond s'approcha de la noiraude. Celle-ci, complètement déstabilisée, s'encoubla et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle le vit sortir un autre couteau de sa ceinture. Elle commença à trembler.

-Tu... tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Vas-y, tue-moi ! Tu verras ce qui t'attend si tu le fais !

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha et leva son couteau menaçant. Alvida ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

Mais ce qu'elle attendait n'arriva pas. Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise, et vit Sanji transpercer le mot sur son bras avec la lame au dessus d'elle. Le sang coula, quelques gouttes atterrirent sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

Le blond lança le couteau contre le mur, puis sourit légèrement et reposa son regard sur le visage ahuri de la noiraude.

-Alvida, tu sais très bien que je ne blesse jamais une femme.

La Red Punch resta bouche bée. Sanji se retourna et courut en direction de la sortie. Il prit Zoro par le bras en passant devant lui et tout les deux sortirent du sous-sol en courant de toutes leurs forces. Zoro sourit.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Moi j'ai fait une entrée stylée en pensant venir te sauver mais finalement tu m'as foutu un vent en me refilant les pions pendant que tu te libérais tout seul.

-La ferme ! Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir me sauver, et j'étais tout à fait capable de faire ça tout seul.

-Tu veux pas mettre ta fierté de côté de temps en temps ?

Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite et se retourna.

-Euh... Marimo ? Je crois qu'on va pas pouvoir partir tranquillement.

Derrière eux, les Red Punchs commençaient à sortir précipitamment du sous-sol. A l'intérieur, Alvida venait de crier ses ordres : les poursuivre, tuer le vert et ramener le blond.

La noiraude, qui s'était relevée, s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Elle savait très bien que c'était inutile. Malgré sa lâcheté, Sanji faisait toujours tout pour arriver à ses fins une fois lancé dans ses décisions. Et à présent il allait partir. Loin de la ville, loin du gang, loin d'elle...

Des larmes roulèrent sur sa joue et se mélangèrent au sang du blond. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait elle fait pour qu'il la déteste autant depuis le début ? Elle n'avait jamais su y faire avec les gens, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sanji n'avait jamais essayé de la regarder un peu mieux avant de la fuir. Et maintenant il était parti pour toujours, loin d'elle. Il sera sûrement heureux, mais elle ne sera pas la cause de son bonheur. La tristesse prit possession de tout son corps et son coeur se serra.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Puis, la tristesse laissa place à la frustration, puis à la jalousie.

_Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi serais-tu heureux avec une autre personne que moi ?! Tu ne peux pas ! Je veux être la seule ! Même si tu ne veux pas m'aimer, il n'y a aucune raison que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ! _

Elle se releva, sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers Ener et Usopp qui observaient depuis le début, silencieux.

-Rattrapez les autres, ordonna-t-elle. Et dites leur de les tuer les deux sur place.

Usopp ne répondit pas et se fit traîner par Ener hors du sous-sol. Contraint d'obéir, il commença à courir avec l'autre homme en direction des deux « fugitifs ».

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rattraper le groupe de Red Punch qui couraient après Zoro et Sanji. Le blond le repéra et sourit. Il cria.

-USOPP !

Le noiraud sursauta. Il priait pour que son ami n'aggrave pas sa situation, si c'était possible. Sanji remarqua qu'il l'avait entendu et fit un signe de la main.

-T'INQUIETE PAS POUR MOI ET FAIT CE QUE T'AS A FAIRE !

Puis il se retourna et continua à courir aux côtés de Zoro. Ener donna un coup de coude au noiraud.

-Je sais que c'est ton ami, mais là t'as plus aucune raison de ne pas obéir à Alvida. Il l'a dit lui-même.

-C'est vrai, affirma Usopp.

Il sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et commença à viser le blond à travers la foule. Ener sourit. Il savait qu'Usopp était connu pour être un excellent sniper.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette, il dévia sa trajectoire et commença à tirer dans les jambes des Red Punchs juste derrière Sanji. Il tira six fois, six hommes furent touchés.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! Hurla Ener.

-Je sais pas. Ça doit être l'arme qui ne vise pas bien, répondit-il calmement.

Sanji, se retourna en entendant les coups de feu. Usopp lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats, puis redoubler de vitesse.

Malheureusement, l'aide d'Usopp ne suffit pas. Zoro et Sanji commençaient à fatiguer, et ils avaient toujours une quinzaine d'hommes à leur trousse. En voyant que le blond peinait à tenir le rythme, Zoro regarda autour de lui et eut un éclair.

-Oi, sourcils en vrille !

-Quoi... ?

-On sera bientôt dans le quartier d'un de mes potes. Il a une moto.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-Ouais !

Ils accélérèrent le rythme et coururent du plus vite que leurs corps leur permettaient pour prendre de l'avance sur leurs poursuivants. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans le quartier voulu, et s'arrêtèrent devant une maison. Par chance, l'ami était dehors. Zoro courut vers lui.

-Franky !

L'homme aux cheveux bleus haussa les sourcils.

-Zoro ?

-Bon, je sais que je suis plus dans le gang et que c'est un peu soudain mais j'ai un tout dernier service à te demander : Tu me prêtes ta moto ?

-T'inquiète bro, pour moi tu fais toujours partie de la famille.

-Génial ! Merci !

Franky se dépêcha d'aller chercher la moto et la ramena devant les deux adolescent.

-Par contre j'ai qu'un seul casque...

-C'est pas grave, Sanji le mettra.

-Oi, intervint le blond. Et toi ?

Zoro soupira et monta sur la moto.

-La place de derrière est plus dangereuse en cas de problème.

Sanji hésita puis hocha la tête. Il mit le casque et monta à son tour.

-Tu sais conduire une moto toi ?

-Ca va faire environ un an que j'en ai plus touchée mais ça devrait aller. J'essayerai de te la ramener le plus vite possible, Franky.

-No souci bro.

Zoro remercia son ami d'un signe de la main puis enclencha le moteur. Sanji s'accrocha au poignées à l'arrière.

Ils partirent dans un rugissement du bolide, alors que les Red Punchs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Le gang se fit rapidement semer. Ener, voyant que courir ne servait plus à rien, ordonna aux hommes de s'arrêter.

-Que ceux qui ont un véhicule aillent le chercher ! Alvida nous a ordonné de les tuer, alors nous les tuerons ! On va préparer un plan pour les coincer !

Usopp regarda les autres s'activer. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupira puis sourit légèrement. Il n'y avais plus de raison de s'inquiéter à présent.

Zoro s'engagea sur la route principale. Il roulait à pleine vitesse en zigzagant entre les voitures gênantes. A l'arrière, Sanji avait arrêté de regarder la route et jetait toujours un coup d'oeil derrière eux pour voir si le gang les suivait. Il était anxieux. Si ses anciens acolytes les rattrapaient, c'était la fin. Après quelques minutes sans voir personne de suspecte, il tourna à nouveau la tête, déjà plus tranquille.

Il n'avait pas abaissé la visière de son casque et les cheveux de Zoro qui flottaient dans le vent lui chatouillaient le nez. L'air frais lui piquait les joues, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Comment une chose aussi insignifiante aurait-elle pu le déranger à présent ? Il observait les immeubles et les autres voitures défiler sous ses yeux mis-clos. Le long rugissement de la moto lui emplissait les oreilles d'un bruit presque calme. Il avait l'impression d'être coupé du reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus que Zoro, lui et leur liberté. D'ailleurs le vert ressentait certainement la même chose. Il aurait beau chercher partout, en ce moment précis, de son point de vue rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux.

Il retira ses mains des poignées, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Zoro et se serra contre lui. Le vert sourit à son tour. Même avec son Katana à la ceinture, il ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité. Et à présent il n'avait qu'un seul but : s'enfuir loin de la ville et enfin profiter pleinement de son imbécile de blond.

Imbécile mais tellement mignon...

Et ainsi ils roulaient. Le sourire aux lèvre, un sentiment de bonheur au coeur, une envie de liberté dans la tête et des frissons d'excitation dans le corps.

Et c'est tout ces sentiments et sensations réunis qui construisirent une bulle invisible autour des deux amants.

Bulle qui, malgré sa transparence, empêcha Zoro de voir le camion qui arrivait depuis la droite...

**à suivre... **

**Sugus. Ouais je sais que Alvida en Yandere ça fait bizarre mais je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain... le dernier... Bye ! Review ? **


	15. Perdu

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! C'est... c'est enfin le dernier chapitre ! Le dénouement final ! La situation décisive ! Le dernier acte ! Le... ouais enfin bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rdv en bas. **

Chapitre 15 : Perdu

_« Bon retour parmi nous, Sanji. »_

_« Il a les cheveux verts ? »_

_« La prison t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?! »_

_« Je m'appelle Z..._

_-Zoro je sais. J'ai entendu les autres t'appeler. »_

_« Fais attention. Cet homme est dangereux. »_

_« Sourcil en vrille, arrête de culpabiliser. Je t'ai jamais considéré comme mon ennemi. » _

_« Rien... Il ne s'est... rien passé... »_

_« Tu essaies de supprimer tes émotions, mais en fin de compte tu n'y arrives pas. »_

_« Désolée... Je t'adore... » _

_« Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Soyez certains que je me vengerai de cette ordure. »_

_« Chopper vient de se suicider. »_

_« Sourcil en vrille... je croyais que t'avais arrêté la drogue. »_

_« Nous étions pile au bon moment et aux premières loges pour le voir t'embrasser à pleine bouche ! »_

_« C'est immonde. »_

_« Pourquoi t'es venu, crétin de marimo... »_

_« Tu te trompes. Ma vie n'est pas la plus chère à mes yeux. »_

_« Toi. »_

_« J'ai quitté mon gang. » _

_« Alors tu m'..._

_-En gros je crois que c'est ça, ouais. »_

_« Zo... ro... »_

_« Oi. C'est quoi ça ? »_

_« SANJI_,_ T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC UN ENNEMI ! »_

_« Cette fois au lieu d'écrire *Sanji* j'écrirai *Sanji le traître*. »_

_« Tu sais très bien que je ne blesse jamais une femme. »_

_« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »_

_« Je suis heureux... »_

...

...

...

Les paupières de Sanji se soulevèrent lentement. Sa vision était floue, il avait très mal à la tête. Il tenta de bouger, mais il ne sentait plus ses membres et aucun d'entre eux ne répondit aux ordres que leur donnait son cerveau. Il resta donc immobile, visiblement couché sur une sorte de lit. Tout ce qu'il voyait à travers ses pupilles étaient des reflets de lumière blanche.

Le blond mit quelques minutes à retrouver la vue. Il regarda autour de lui, sans pour autant bouger la tête. Il se trouvait dans une pièce teintée de blanc, couché sur un lit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il essaya à nouveau de bouger son corps, mais en plus de la sensation de vide, il avait l'impression d'être entravé par toutes sortes de choses. Choses qu'il identifia rapidement.

Son bras gauche était relié à une perfusion, son nez et sa bouche étaient oxygénés par un masque lié à une machine, une de ses jambes était complètement immobilisée par une attelle et relevée grâce à une sangle, une multitude de bandages et pansements parsemaient son corps et son bras droit était bandé dans son intégralité.

Il parvint à mouvoir sa tête de quelques centimètres. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'une jeune femme était assise à côté de son lit. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs et était plutôt petite. Il voulut lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Oh. Vous être réveillé, dit la femme en souriant.

Sanji hocha la tête.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal si vous avez de la peine à parler. Je suis Saruya, une infirmière*. Vous êtes à l'hôpital.

Le blond détourna le regard.

_C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé d'un long sommeil. Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? J'ai mal partout. J'ai la même impression que quand je m'étais fait tabassé il y a un an. _

Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il avait la sensation que son cerveau était engourdi et incapable d'être lucide. Peu à peu, ses pensées partirent dans tout les sens et il perdit totalement la notion de cohérence. Il écarquilla les yeux.

_Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?! Peut-être que je suis ici car après m'avoir mutilé et tabassé les miens ont finalement décidé de m'envoyer à l'hôpital ! En faite il ne s'est rien passé ! Je rêvais depuis tout ce temps, la prison, mon licenciement, la mort de Nami et Chopper, Zoro... tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?! Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas avoir eu une jambe cassée alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Je comprends plus rien ! _

L'infirmière remarqua la torture mentale que Sanji s'affligeait et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

_-_Ma collègue Kaya m'a demandé de la prévenir lorsque vous vous réveilliez. Je vais l'appeler.

_Kaya ? J'ai rêvé d'une infirmière qui s'appelait comme ça. _

Saruya se leva et sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière aux cheveux blonds entra et s'assit à son tour à côté du lit de l'adolescent.

-Bonjour Sanji.

-B... bonjour...

_Hum ? Je peux parler ?_

-Je suis soulagée, dit l'infirmière. Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux.

-Euh...

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ben... j'ai mal partout et surtout à la tête mais... euh... Kaya ?

-Oui ?

-Tu... tu existes ?

-Ben évidemment quelle question !

-Alors... tout ça n'était pas un rêve ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore été t'imaginer ?

-Je sais pas... Que m'est-il arrivé ?

La blonde soupira.

-Vous vous êtes faits renverser par un camion à pleine vitesse en moto.

-« Vous » ?

-Ben toi et Zoro.

_-..._

_-_Une personne nous a appelé un disant qu'une moto avait percuté un camion devant ses yeux. Tu n'imagines même pas ma panique quand j'ai réalisé que c'était vous.

-...

-Maintenant c'est à toi de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

-Est... est-ce que Zoro va bien ? Bredouilla le blond en ignorant la question de l'infirmière.

-On discutera de Zoro plus tard. Pour l'instant c'est de toi que je veux parler.

-Où est-ce qu'il est, là ?!

-Sanji...

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il va bien !

-Ecoute, tu...

-KAYA ! Je t'en supplie !

Kaya soupira et regarda Sanji avec tendresse.

-Zoro va bien. En ce moment il dort.

Le blond relâcha sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

-Merci...

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à présent ?

-Ben c'est compliqué... mais en gros, on était poursuivi et pour s'en sortir Zoro a demandé à un pote de lui prêter sa moto, sauf que ça faisait un moment qu'il en avait plus conduit... mais c'est pas à cause de ça... J'étais tellement heureux d'avoir pu m'enfuir que j'étais complètement dans la lune, et je suppose que c'était pareil pour lui... Et aucun de nous deux n'a vu ce foutu camion. 

-Vous étiez poursuivis ? Par qui ?

-Les membres de mon gang... ils ont pas trop apprécié que je me casse en foutant le bordel.

-Ton gang ?! Tu fais partie d'un gang ?!

-Non ! Enfin si... mais je l'ai quitté. Zoro aussi a quitté le sien.

-... ça fait bizarre quand même.

-Ouais enfin... comme on va de toute façon se faire pourchasser pour se faire tuer tout les deux, on voulais sortir de la ville.

-Oh. Je comprends.

Elle se leva et prit la pression du blond. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et reprit :

-Ca va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu, mais je pense qu'il voudra quitter Tokyo dès qu'on pourra sortir de l'hôpital.

-Hum... euh... peut-être.

-?

-Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

-Euh... à la jambe et à la tête oui. Mais sinon je vais plutôt bien.

-Ah... j'aurais espéré que tu me dises que tu avais mal au bras droit...

-Mon bras droit ? Pourquoi mon bras droit ?

-Ben...

Sanji tenta de bouger son bras. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas, et pourtant il n'avait pas mal.

-Tiens, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, c'est celui qui a le plus souffert dans l'histoire mais je ne ressens aucune douleur.

-...

-Je ne ressens... rien...

Kaya baissa les yeux, tandis que Sanji lui lançait un regard légèrement inquiet.

-Kaya, je ne sens plus mon bras.

-Je... je suis désolée Sanji... Le docteur a fait ce qu'il a pu mais...

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il déchira ses bandages et se griffa l'avant bras avec la main gauche. Rien. Aucune douleur. Aucune sensation.

-Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et n'a pas supporté le choque de l'accident, reprit Kaya.

-...

-Je voulais attendre que tu te réveilles pour te demander si tu voulais amputer...

Sanji sourit doucement.

-De toute façon il ne me sert déjà plus à rien... n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardonne-moi.

-Laisse, c'est pas si grave. De toute façon ce bras ne serait pas un bon souvenir. C'est juste dommage que les Automails n'existent pas.

-Les quoi ?

-Non laisse tomber... **

La femme regarda le blond sans comprendre. Soudainement, Saruya frappa à la porte et entra.

-Kaya, l'autre vient juste de se réveiller à nouveau.

Un flamme s'alluma au fond des yeux de Sanji. Le regard de l'infirmière, lui, devint étrangement inquiet.

-Est-ce qu'il est toujours...

La brunette soupira.

-Oui.

-...

Sanji haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien, mais il était heureux que Zoro soit sauf. Kaya se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bon, je dois aller m'occuper de Zoro. Toi, repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Sanji retirait déjà son masque et la sangle qui retenait sa jambe. La blonde fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je veux voir Zoro.

-Sanji, s'il te plaît...

Un regard inquiet du blond dissuada Kaya de finir sa phrase. Elle soupira et l'aida à se détacher et sortir du lit. L'adolescent fut pris de vertiges et dut s'appuyer sur le mur. Sa tête lui tournait. L'infirmière l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte, puis dans les couloirs. Sanji eut un soupçon de rire.

-Je suis ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit la blonde en lui indiquant la chambre du vert.

Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement.

En entrant, Sanji eut un léger spasme. La chambre était similaire à la sienne. Zoro était là, sur le lit, le corps recouvert de pansements, la tête intégralement bandée et le bras gauche dans le plâtre. Le lit avait été relevé de manière à ce qu'il puisse être assis. Son oeil entrouvert reflétait un regard infiniment vide, si bien que le blond en eut des frissons.

Kaya s'avança en première vers le lit du vert. Elle se pencha devant lui, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de mieux se faire comprendre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez mal à des endroits en particulier ?

-Euh... Non ça va, je sens pas grand chose.

-On m'a dit que votre état ne s'était pas amélioré depuis votre dernier réveil. Est-ce que vous avez vu des changements ?

-Non... enfin, je sais pas trop...

Sanji arqua un sourcil. Il était surpris que Zoro n'aie pas demandé à Kaya de le tutoyer. Plus que ça, son comportement était étrange, car il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

L'infirmière soupira et revint vers le blond.

-Sanji, avant que tu ailles lui dire bonjour, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches...

Mais l'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait du lit et prit le vert dans son seul bras encore valide. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il lui semblait que Kaya l'appelait mais il l'ignorait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écarta. Il voulait l'embrasser, il en avait vraiment envie, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le prévenait de ne pas trop en faire. Il afficha alors un simple sourire, dont la beauté et la franchise donna des frissons à l'infirmière.

-Euh... Salut ?

Les yeux de Sanji devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Zoro venait de lui parler, pourtant il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Le vert lança à Kaya un regard qui semblait lui poser mille questions, et fut suivi de près par le blond. La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers Sanji.

-J'ai voulu te prévenir, mais j'aurais dû le faire avant de t'amener ici...

L'adolescent sentit une vague d'angoisse lui monter dans la poitrine.

-Que...

-Sanji, je suis vraiment désolée. Zoro a eu de la chance, il a moins de blessure que toi et n'a pas eu besoin d'opération...

-...

-... mais pendant l'accident, sa tête à heurté quelque chose et il n'avait pas de casque. Il a perdu la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs. La seule chose qu'il ait pu nous dire jusqu'à maintenant c'est son nom de famille.

Sanji regardait Kaya avec de grands yeux.

De longues secondes passèrent.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Le regard du blond était indescriptible, et cette situation la mettait mal alaise. Zoro observait, complètement perdu et légèrement perplexe.

Kaya, espérant pouvoir casser ce silence, se tourna vers le vert.

-Roronoa, nous n'avons pas été très précis avant. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont vous vous souvenez maintenant ?

-La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est mon nom... par contre je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de mon prénom.

-C'est Zoro.

-Zoro ? Ah...

-Vous êtes déçu ?

-Non, juste surpris. Parce qu'en me réveillant, il y a un mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit et j'ai cru que c'était mon prénom.

-Quel était ce mot ?

-Marimo.

-...

Sanji soupira et ricana en souriant.

-T'y étais presque, Marimo.

-... ?

-Au passage, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais même pas ton nom de famille. Kaya, je peux te parler ?

La femme acquiesça et aida le blond à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Ils sortirent en s'excusant et s'appuyèrent sur le mur du couloir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la blonde.

-Il va falloir que je trouve une solution. J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

-Concernant ?

-Je ne veux pas que Zoro se souvienne du gang. Je ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne de cette vie misérable et de cette douleur. Donc l'idéale ce serait de l'installer en dehors de la ville.

-Pourquoi en dehors de la ville ?

-Parce qu'il y a deux gang entier qui veulent sa peau en ce moment. Il faut que je l'éloigne de tout ça.

-Mais... tu as un endroit où l'héberger ?

-... Non.

-Et tu as de l'argent pour lui en dénicher un ?

-... Non. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me dépêche de trouver une solution.

-... Ne fait pas ça.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai encore rien dit !

-Je te connais, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses une connerie. Je suis propriétaire d'un appartement que je n'utilise jamais. Il pourrait vivre là-bas.

-C... c'est vrai ? Tu serais prête à lui offrir un appart' ?

-Si c'est pour toi, oui. Par contre il y a un petit problème... il est à Tokyo, et pas dans le meilleur des quartiers.

-Je m'y attendais... Mais peut-être que...

-?

-Le seul moyen serait de le suivre et de le protéger constamment.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Alors si la seule solution est de devoir le suivre et le protéger dès qu'une personne s'en prend à lui, tout ça sans qu'il le remarque, je suis prêt à le faire.

-Mais... c'est dangereux ! Et ce sera extrêmement compliqué !

-Le plus compliqué sera de vivre près de lui sans qu'il me reconnaisse ni me surprenne quand je me battrai contre des membres des gangs. Il ne faut pas qu'il se souvienne de moi.

-Mais Pourquoi ?

-Parce sinon il me posera des questions et je serai obligé de lui rappeler tout ce que je veux qu'il oublie. Et ce sera aussi plus facile de le protéger discrètement s'il ne me connaît pas.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire tout ça? Tu auras un bras en moins, et se battre tous les jours contre ces gens...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais suffisamment me battre pour pouvoir les neutraliser.

-Et ça ne te rend pas triste... de devoir te faire oublier de Zoro tout en vivant près de lui mais sans pouvoir le toucher ?

Sanji afficha un petit sourire.

-Bah. C'est pas très important. Au moins il vivra sans problèmes.

-... Alors laisse-moi au moins vérifier qu'il ne se souvienne vraiment pas de toi.

La femme retourna dans la chambre. Le blond soupira et se contenta d'écouter à travers la porte entrouverte.

-Roronoa ? Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Kaya.

-Euh... Ouais ? Répondit le vert un peu troublé.

-Est-ce que vous savez qui est le jeune homme qui était avec moi il y a quelques minutes ?

-Le blondin ? Ben... non. D'ailleurs il est bizarre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a des sourcils en vrilles ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras ?

La femme marqua une pause.

-Oh, ça, ce n'est plus très important à présent...

_Je suis désolée, Sanji..._

Un sourire serein se dessina sur le visage du blond. Il retourna dans sa chambre en boitant et en s'appuyant aux murs, puis s'assit sur son lit d'hôpital.

_C'est bon. Il m'a totalement oublié, c'est une bonne chose. _

Il soupira à nouveau.

_C'est vrai, ce n'est plus très important à présent..._

Un faible rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Il riait, seul dans cette chambre, un sourire tremblant collé au visage. Lentement, une larme coula sur sa joue, ses rires se transformèrent en sanglots et son sourire se déforma. Ses yeux ne tentaient plus de retenir les larmes, ses jouent étaient trempées. Il porta la main gauche à sa poitrine qu'il serra avec force.

Il pleurait, seul dans cette ville, une grimace tremblante collée au visage.

OoOoOoOoO

Un homme grand, blond, portant des lunettes de soleil et un grand manteau sortit de l'hôpital. Y avoir passé plus de deux semaines ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, et son expression trahissait son envie de meurtre. A présent il n'avait qu'un seul but : retourner dans son gang et établir un plan pour l'assassinat du maintenant célèbre « Roronoa Zoro », cause de son hospitalisation.

Il marchait d'un pas ferme dans les rues, faisant peur aux passants de par sa taille et sa démarche menaçante. Soudain, il heurta une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue en marchant. Il voulut régler son compte à cette imprudente, mais ne bougea pas quand il vit que l'imprudente en question était une belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Regarde où tu vas, papy, lança la femme.

-Je vois que je suis pas le seul à pas être d'humeur ces temps-ci... dit l'homme d'un aire ironique.

-Ouais, tu vois bien. Pourtant ça doit pas être facile avec des lunettes aussi dégueulasse que ça.

-Et toi tu y vois clair avec les yeux trempes ?

-Tu marques un point, papy...

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je viens de dire que je suis pas d'humeur.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ca te regarde pas. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer ?

-Ca te regarde pas. Mais là ça fait plus d'une semaine que je pleure tous les jours pour le même truc, je commence à en avoir marre.

-Quelque chose me dit que « le même truc » pourrait plutôt être « la même personne ».

-Perspicace le papy.

-Si tu m'appelles papy encore une fois je te jure que tu sors pas vivante de cette ruelle. Je dois pas avoir plus de 5 ans de plus que toi.

-Oh, alors vas-tu me donner ton nom, pour que je puisse t'appeler correctement ?

-Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un il est préférable de se présenter d'abord.

-... Alvida.

-Doflamingo. La politesse c'est vraiment pas ton truc.

La noiraude sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et baissa la tête.

-La ferme...

Le blond sourit et s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin, mais la femme l'arrêta.

-Attends !

-?

-Si tu veux... partager ta mauvaise humeur avec quelqu'un... t'as qu'à venir avec moi...

L'homme haussa un sourcil puis revint sur ses pas, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Ok.

OoOoOoOoO

Deux mois étaient passés. Zoro et Sanji étaient sortis de l'hôpital à la fin de la troisième semaine.

Comme convenu, Kaya avait proposé son appartement à Zoro, qu'il fut bien obligé d'accepter après quelques jours d'hésitation. Sanji ne put retourner dans son studio. Celui-ci avait été récupéré par les membres de son gang, et son quartier était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux. Il voulut d'abord chercher un travail, mais les assauts des deux gangs contre lui et le vert se firent rapidement nombreux, et il n'eut plus le temps de s'occuper d'un job. Il avait sur lui suffisamment d'argent pour vivre pendant quelques semaines et il estima que c'était suffisant, le temps de s'organiser un peu.

Les gangs attaquaient régulièrement. A chaque fois, Sanji devait se battre pour sa peau et celle de Zoro en même temps, et même s'il ressortait toujours vainqueur des combats, il s'en tirait rarement indemne. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment habitué à se battre sans son bras droit, ce qui était extrêmement handicapant. Ainsi chaque victoire était une satisfaction considérable et réconfortante pour le blond, qui n'avait que le bonheur de Zoro comme volonté.

Le vert, lui, avait repris une vie normale. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le bal du blond et ne se doutait pas qu'il était la cible du plus grand gang de Tokyo. Il avait quelques fois l'impression d'être observé, mais Sanji parvenait toujours à brouiller les pistes.

Le temps passait. L'argent du blond disparaissait rapidement, et celui-ci fut bientôt complètement à la rue, devant se battre pour un peu de pain ou un endroit où dormir. Pourtant il n'était pas malheureux. Chaque jour il regardait Zoro, chaque jour il souriait, chaque jour il mettait sa vie en jeu pour remplir correctement son rôle.

C'était un soir d'hiver. Sanji revenait d'un combat acharné. Il avait du sang sur la main gauche et sur son pull, des hématomes et des bleus sur le visage, il avait du mal à marcher et il trébuchait sans cesse sur le chemin du retour. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un grand immeuble, près de celui de Zoro, s'assit sur le sol et s'appuya contre le mur. Il était tard, il avait froid, et il n'avait plus la force de trouver un endroit où dormir.

Les lampadaires commencèrent peu à peu à éclairer les rues, les voitures se firent moins nombreuses et les bruits presque silencieux de la ville se firent plus petits. Le blond avait sommeil. Il se sentit tomber sur le côté droit. Il voulut se rattraper mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il en était incapable sans son bras droit, et se laissa tomber sur le sol gelé.

Il resta ainsi, immobile, couché sur le trottoir, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il entendit des bruits de pas arriver dans sa direction, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était fatigué et il avait juste envie de dormir pour un ou deux ans. Soudain, une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

-Oi. Tu comptes dormir comme ça ?

Sanji releva lentement les yeux. Il n'eut même pas la force d'être paniqué ou surpris quand il vit Zoro penché sur lui.

-T'es salement amoché, continua le vert. Je sais pas où tu t'es fait ça mais t'as dû passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Laisse-moi dormir, Marimo... souffla le blond.

-Si tu dors ici avec ce froid tu vas crever.

-Mais non... c'est juste un petit somme...

Sanji eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que des bras musclés le soulevèrent vivement. Il protesta.

-Oi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

-Je m'apprête à héberger un SDF qui crève de froid et de faim.

-Tu sais même pas qui je suis...

Le vert haussa les épaules.

-C'est vrai. J'en ai aucune idée. Mais ça c'est seulement ma mémoire, parce que ta présence m'est horriblement familière. Alors ça m'intrigue.

-Encore cette histoire de présence... murmura Sanji en souriant doucement.

-De quoi ?

-Non rien...

-Bah, je suppose que tu pourras m'expliquer pleins de trucs plus tard.

-Qui t'a dit... que j'allais rester avec toi pour t'expliquer des choses... ?

-Mon instinct.

-Ce fameux instinct...

-Je m'appelle Zoro. Et toi ? T'as un nom ?

-... évidemment.

-Alors ?

Sanji soupira. Il le savait. Il savait que si Zoro avait une idée dans la tête, il ne la lâchait pas. Et il savait aussi que ça ne servait à rien de résister. Il avait lutté contre l'envie d'aller le voir, il avait tout fait pour se faire discret, mais à présent il s'avouait vaincu. Encore une fois. C'était déjà fini. Et ça recommençait déjà.

Le blond sourit et se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Zoro, qui fut surpris de ce geste doux, alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

-Sanji. Mon nom est Sanji.

**FIN**

*****Dédicace à Saruya Hachi, auteur de doujinshi zosan que j'adore particulièrement !

**Ouais Sanji regarde FMA.

**C'est la fiiiiiiin ! Merci à tous (toutes plutôt) d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, je sais que l'histoire était loin d'être parfaite, il y avait pas mal de fautes et d'incohérences mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez eu le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin**. **Sinon...**

**Oui, vous avez la permission de me jeter des pierres, je n'avais pas le droit de retirer un bras à Sanji, je n'avais pas le droit de voler la mémoire de Zoro, je n'avais pas le droit de les faire recommencer à zéro, je ne mérite pas de vivre et d'ailleurs je vais de ce pas m'étouffer avec mes posters. Enfin, j'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez. **

**La fiction est officiellement finie, mais si vous avez envie que j'en fasse une autre où je raconte la suite des événements avec Zoro amnésique et Sanji SDF, n'hésitez pas à me le mettre en review. **

**Bien, c'est sur ce que je vous quitte, et je vous donne peut-être rendez-vous pour une prochaine fiction ! Au revoir ! Review ?**


End file.
